Conspiracies
by Michelle18
Summary: AU. Bra and Goten have reached a stalemate but this won't stop some helpful relations from prying into their personal life. And what's this? Trunks and Maron aren't safe either? Complete!
1. Chapter One Secretary?

****

Conspiracies

Chapter One

Bra sat in her lab and for the first time since she could remember, she found herself unable to work. Her mind was clouded. She didn't know what to think anymore. Things were so different since Zarah had mated Pan, he was no longer willing to pull all-nighters with her, and if he did then Pan would show up to drag him home.

Also for the first time, she found herself alone and if that wasn't enough there was also the Goten issue. Things had been so clear cut and then he grew a spine, stood his ground, and . . . they kissed . . .

Annoyed at the blush she could feel coloring her cheeks she picked up a random gear. She wasn't going to think about him and that was final. She didn't care how good a kisser he was.

Oh god, Trunks almost walked in on them. That would have been a bad situation and they might have fought then Zarah would have found out. She would never hear the end of it if Zarah found out.

Bra had held her grudge against Goten for too long and too hard for a stupid reason.

Bra lifted a random piece of machinery and rolled it in her hands. Hindsight was always twenty-twenty, her lips twisted ruefully, and always difficult to overcome. Goten had always refused to fight her and she . . . had took it personally.

Her eyes narrowed and she carefully set down the part she had picked up. She had noticed he didn't let anything stop him from sparring with her cousin Sasoli. Maybe she was destined to fall behind her beloved cousins but she doubted it. Zarah was brilliant and his twin Sasoli was a great fighter, as one they were unstoppable but apart they had weaknesses.

She grinned at the way her thoughts had turned. They way she was thinking one might believe she wanted to wage war on her own family. The truth was she loved her Aunt Ava and Uncle 17 to death, and should the occasion call for it, she would die for them and her cousins.

She blew the hair out of her face and sat down determinedly to work. She might be lonely and without hope of ever getting a boyfriend, thanks to her dad, but that was no reason to slack off. With a determined streak she inherited from both her parents she threw herself into the only thing that could bring her satisfaction, inventing.

"Besides," she allowed a mean smile to cross her face, "It's not like they have soda that won't go flat."

Her own little invention that she was going to share with no one!

Well, maybe Zarah but only because he already new about it.

**

A petite blond glanced nervously at the building that was her destination. Capsule Corporation was huge and the security tight so though she held the appropriate papers to enter she doubted she would get in. But as sudden as her uneasiness came it left her. If she got in then she got in there was no use freighting about something you weren't even sure was going to happen.

Without another thought she approached the door with a confident step and almost made it past the guard.

"Let me see your papers," he demanded.

She handed them over briskly.

"I see, and what's your business with Zarah Briefs?"

"I come on family matters. I am his cousin Maron."

**

Zarah growled into the phone. He had been mated to Pan for a week now and he wasn't sure if he hated her or loved her beyond all reason.

"Listen to me you pompous ass!" She hissed through the phone, "If I don't want to take a typing class then I won't!"

Right now he was leaning toward hate.

"Pan," he tried to explain calmly, "Trunks is never going to let you be my secretary if you don't have the right qualifications."

"I don't want to be your fucking secretary!" She screamed at him, "Just because you come from a royal saiyan bloodline does not mean you can boss me around and rearrange my schedule!"

"Pan! Try to understand-"

"Understand THIS!"

The dial tone filled his ear and he barely restrained himself from smashing the phone in retaliation.

Pan had decided she wanted to continue her education and go to college and that was fine with him. He even took her to school and picked her up. He would even go all the way over there during his lunch break to eat with her regularly. He wasn't paying her way for crying out loud and all he asked for her was to take a couple of classes that would qualify her for secretary work. But apparently that was too much to ask of his mate and he had been forced to take more drastic measures, thus the heated telephone call.

In hindsight, it might not have been the best idea to completely change her schedule without her consent but did she really have to react so strongly?

With a deliberate hand, Zarah dialed the number to her cell phone, something else he had given her, and waited for her to pick up.

"What?" She snapped.

"I might have crossed the line a little-"

"A little?!"

"-but I don't believe I deserve this kind of treatment from my mate!" His tail flicked out, displaying his anger.

"I don't have time to argue right now," Pan announced, "I have a class to go to.

"Fine, I'll see you at lunch!"

"Fine!"

They hung up on each other at the same time.

Zarah snarled to himself at his mate's stubbornness and then smiled, he wouldn't have her any other way. She was a spitfire or a spit inferno was more accurate.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Zarah froze, his tail snapping around his waist as he turned to find . . .

"Maron! What are you doing here?"

The blond woman leaned against the doorway, "Nice to see you too cousin."

"You seen well," Zarah was confused, why was she here?

Maron's confidence crumbled slightly as he just stared at her. They hadn't really gotten along when they were small, she hadn't had an interest in fighting and as a demi-saiyan, Zarah couldn't understand that. The only thing they had in common was the light blue of their eyes. So they had went their separate ways but that was going to change, they were blood for goodness sake and it was time to act like it.

"I heard about your . . . union with Pan," Maron explained, "I have come to congratulate you."

"I see," Zarah felt some of the weariness fall away, and motioned for her to sit down.

Maron sat down carefully, knowing he was watching her every move.

"So are congratulations in order or condolences?" She smiled as he flushed.

"A meaningless scrabble," he remarked roughly and sat on his desk, "So . . . how is Aunt 18 and Krillin?"

"They are doing fine as always," she smiled, "And Uncle 17? Aunt Ava?"

A wry smile settled on his face, "Dad's still in one piece if that's what your asking."

Zarah studied his cousin with interest, he hadn't seen her for at least ten years. The years had been good to her, her figure had filled out as well as her hair and she had lost her baby fat. She looked a lot like her mom now.

"So you came all this way to . . . ask about Pan?" Zarah lifted an eyebrow.

"Well no," Maron's cool exterior melted a bit, "I . . . just thought . . . We could . . . I mean . . ."

A frown marred her forehead as she ruthlessly reconstructed her composure.

"We're cousins, Zarah, shouldn't we be acting like it?"

"Depends," Zarah tilted his head, "How do cousins act?"

An awkward silence followed and they both reminded of the reason why they never talked. They had nothing in common to talk about and, if Zarah remembered correctly, Maron hadn't exactly socialized with anyone else either. He had always hung out with Bra and his twin sister with Trunks and Goten. Maron had always been left out of the equation except for the rare occasions she trailed after Trunks or she had talked Sasoli into playing with her dolls.

"Thank you for your thoughts," Zarah smiled as he saw her relax minutely.

"Zarah!"

Maron jumped as the male voice thundered down the hall.

Zarah sighed, "I guess Trunks found my plans. Three, two, one-"

The door flew open and an enraged Trunks filled the doorway.

"What is your problem?" Trunks slammed the door shut behind him, "I already declined Pan's offer to become your secretary."

"I know," Zarah's tone was dry.

"That is no reason to-"

"Trunks, maybe we should discuss my secretary problems later. Maron is here," Zarah cut through Trunks' tirade.

"Maron?" Trunks blinked and found her staring at them with surprise, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were here."

"I noticed," a small smile crossed her lips, "Long time no see Trunks."

"Yeah, I've been busy," Trunks directed a small glare at his cousin which was ignored.

"So what's this problem with secretaries?" Maron was intrigued with the idea of her cousin having problems.

"No, problem. It's just that Trunks won't let Pan be my secretary," Zarah shrugged.

"She would distract away from work," Trunks' lip curled, "I have walked in on you two a couple of times already and she doesn't even work here."

"Maybe you should learn to knock," Zarah suggested.

"Or I could be your secretary," Maron jumped in the conversation.

Both males turned to her with surprise in their eyes.

"What?"

"I have some experience in the office but nothing as big as Capsule Corp. of course," Maron offered smoothly, "I could show you my references."

"What do you think Zarah?" Trunks' eyes were narrowed thoughtfully.

Zarah was quiet for a long time.

"If she qualifies then I will not complain," he announced softly, seeing the relief in face.

"Really?" Trunks was mildly surprised at Zarah's lack of resistance.

"She's family," Zarah shrugged, "I think that qualifies her as trustworthy."

"All right then," Trunks grinned at Maron, "If everything checks out then a welcome to Capsule Corps. will be in order."

Maron stood also pleased with the way things were turning out. She had been in a type of crossroads, freshly out of college with a business degree she didn't know what to do with and if she could get into Capsule Corp. . . through her relations of all things . . . Jeez, to get into Capsule Corp. even as a lowly secretary was murder, the competition was cut throat and would stop at nothing especially since positions rarely opened. Then there was the relative factor, she would finally be on better terms with Zarah and have something to talk about.

"I would trust her with my files," Zarah ushered both out his office door.

"Really?" Trunks was amazed.

"Really," Zarah shut the door.

Maron blinked at the sudden dismissal.

"Is he always like this?"

Trunks smiled sardonically, "Only on his good days. Come, you need to show me your qualifications."

"Ok," Maron followed her new boss to his office.

All in all, it was going to be a good day.

*

Goten sighed heavily, he felt absolutely awful and it was all Bra Briefs' fault. It had been a couple days now since Bra had caught him off guard with that kiss and now he was doing what he had accused her of doing: Abandoning his friends. Guilt raked up and down his frame at the thought of Trunks dying of boredom in his office but he just couldn't work up the courage to go to Capsule Corp. and risk running into Bra.

For one, he had no idea how she would react to his presence since she had hated him for her whole life and then kisses him out of the blue, and two . . . He wasn't sure how he would react to her, and three . . . What if Trunks found out? Or worse, her dad?

Goten cringed at the thought of wrathful Vegeta coming after him for defiling his daughter. Trunks had told him that she was forbidden to date unless she found someone who was either worthy or with some power to back them up, preferably both. One of the few attempts she had tried had ended in disaster when the guy in question was introduced to her dad. The Prince of all Saiyans was never accused of being a tolerant man but add to that a father's protective instincts and he was more unapproachable than Kid Buu on a bad day.

Jeez, if only she hadn't kissed him they might have gone on like nothing had happened but, as it was, he couldn't forget the way she had felt pressed against him.

"Goten?"

Goten jumped about a foot in the air.

"Grandpa Bardock?" Goten ducked his head embarrassed at being caught off guard, "I didn't sense you coming."

"I noticed," Bardock studied his grandson with interest, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Wrong?" Goten panicked at the order, "What makes you think something is wrong?"

Bardock just gazed at him steadily and waited.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Goten finally sighed in defeat.

He could never hide anything from his Grandpa Bardock, the old saiyan was still as sharp as a tack but twice as deadly.

"It has something to do with Princess Bra," Bardock murmured, more of a statement than a question.

Goten flinched, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, besides it being written all over your face," Bardock snorted, "I have heard she was also acting strangely. Coincidence? I think not."

"She's been acting weird?" Goten inclined his head, betraying his interest in the subject.

"Yes, Zarah mentioned she isolated herself in the lab and refuses to come out," Bardock narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "Do you have any idea why she would do this?"

"Not any that would make sense," Goten frowned, surely Bra wasn't caught up about the kiss as well . . . Could she?

"One day soon Goten we are going to talk and you are going to tell me what happened between you two," Bardock tilted his head good-bye and was gone.

Goten sighed again, "That's just great."

End of chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonballz but I do own original characters and storyline.

AN: I don't promise regular updates for both stories but I should, hopefully, update something every weekend. Michelle


	2. Chapter Two Hermit?

****

Chapter Two

Maron sat at her desk which adjoined her cousin's office nervously. Trunks had given her his office number, cell number, his other cell phone number, his secretary's number if he was unavailable . . . He even gave her the emergency phone number reserved only if the company was about to blow up so she could get a hold of him if she had trouble with Zarah or if he was doing anything particularly weird or destructive. She knocked on his door timidly.

"Come in."

With a deep breath she opened the door only to find her cousin standing on his desk looking at the ceiling.

"Zarah?"

Blue eyes flicked at her then returned to the ceiling, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to check in and tell you I am officially on duty," Maron also turned her eyes skyward in order to see what he was looking at but could see nothing wrong.

"Hn," Zarah nodded in satisfaction, "I see. Then your first job is to take that box and deliver it to the basement."

Maron frowned as she picked up a lightweight box and set it on her hip, "The basement?"

Zarah nodded still studying the top of his office.

"Yes and don't drop the box, it's contents are worth more then a year salary of any CEO in any other company."

Maron immediately took it off her hip and secured it in both hands.

"Ok, right away," she turned to leave.

"Oh and Maron," Zarah hopped off his desk, "Don't worry, this will be the easiest job you ever had. You have to take the stairs to the sublevel basement."

"Why can't I just take the elevator?"

"It doesn't go down that far," Zarah grinned, "Tell the hermit hi for me."

The door shut before she could question him any further.

"The hermit?" Maron glanced at the phone nervously, wondering if she should ask Trunks about this hermit.

She shook her head, how was she going to prove herself if she would just run to Trunks every time something weird happened? She set her brow and walked into the busy halls of Capsule Corps.

**

Goten stopped in front of the tall building where his friend worked and took a deep breath. He would not let Bra stop him from being friends with her brother jut because he was afraid of running into her.

"Maybe I should go visit after lunch," Goten gave himself an out before stepping into the building resolutely.

**

Maron cursed as she stumbled for the hundredth time. Of course, the way to the basement was long, dark, and full of obstacles. _All I know is there had better be someone down here or I am going to have a word with Zarah . . ._

She fumbled with the box for the tenth time and cursed under her breath. What could be worth so much money anyway?

A door appeared in the darkness, ominous and foreboding. This was the door of a haunted house, the one goblins jumped out of you from or a serial killer greeted you with a knife.

She opened the door to find only a painfully clean laboratory with random half-finished machines. The lights were on so that meant-

"Is someone there?"

"What are you doing down here?"

Maron turned to find a person staring at her with huge magnifiers on her blue eyes.

"Maron?"

"Bra!"

Bra lifted the contraption off her head and her eyes returned to their original dimensions.

"What are you doing here? Not that I am complaining but how?" Bra smiled her pleasure.

Maron grinned, "I work here."

"Since when?"

"Since Zarah needed a secretary."

"Took the job did you," Bra laughed and then turned learned serious, "Trunks gave you all his numbers in case you have a problem?"

"Yes," Maron looked at he calculatingly, "though why I should need them is beyond me."

"You probably won't," Bra scribbled down a couple numbers on a paper, "but in case you do, here are all the ways to get a hold of me."

Unease settled on her, "Is he dangerous?"

"Who?" Bra was clueless.

"Zarah," Maron adjusted the box in her grip.

"No, why would you think that?" Bra frowned, "Has Trunks been telling stories again?"

"No, it's just," Maron's mouth twisted wryly, "Every time I come into contact with him someone hands me a number 'just in case'."

"Don't take it the wrong way," Bra leaned against her work station, "It's just . . . Zarah can be a bit . . . Unorthodox and if his inventions aren't going the way he likes them then he can become irritable. He also hates to be interrupted while he is in his lab."

"So basically he's just another temperamental genius," Maron lifted a brow.

"Right," Bra was all smiles, "See, no problem. Now, what's in the box?"

"Oh," Maron tightened her grip cautiously on it, "He told me to bring down to the basement."

"Oh, then it's for me!" Bra squealed and snatched the box from her blond friend and opened it, "Oh wow! He finished it!"

She pulled out capsule and held it to her gleefully.

"What is it?"

Bra pushed the nuzzle in and threw the capsule. A average sized round container was revealed as the smoke dissipated. 

"What is it?" Maron reached out to pick it up.

Bra was faster and opened it.

"It looks like a lunch box," Maron was very doubting.

"It's not just any lunch box!" Bra huffed, "It can heat things to over four hundread degrees and keep things cool under forty degrees depending on the food it's holding. It can turn into a soup bowl or hold enough food for twenty people!"

"So it's a glorified lunch box," an amused smile played with Maron's lips.

"Basically but it will cut down on food poisoning," Bra shrugged and set it down, "I'll have to show it to Trunks later."

"How is that worth more then a years salary?" Maron poked at it.

Bra laughed outloud and hooked arms with her, "Zarah meant in market value and he's right. Speaking of lunch want to go out to eat?"

"I'll have to check in with Zarah first," Maron glanced at her watch.

"Don't worry about him, he's probably already on his way to eat with Pan," Bra rolled her eyes, "He's not used to having a secretary and forgets they need to eat too."

"Hey Bra?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there really a hermit living in the basement?"

"Again he's referring to me," Bra frowned and seemed to glance around nervously before becoming determined, "He's right though, it's time to stop hiding in the lab."

"So where do you usually go to eat?" Maron inquired lightly.

"I know the perfect place," Bra smiled and they started up the long flight of stairs.

**

"Pan!"

Pan glanced up at the voice to find her friend Lily running up to her. They had just got out of english class and were heading out to lunch.

"Pan," she gasped for air, "Why do you always take off so fast? Why don't you eat lunch with us for once?"

"Yeah Pan," Susan appeared out of nowhere, "We don't have cuuties or anything like that besides I heard Ryan has a crush on you."

Pan winced, "I heard that too-"

"Then you got to come," Lily grabbed her arm almost dislodging Pan's books.

"I can't-"

"Sure you can," Susan got behind Pan and pushed, "He's cute."

"But I'm married!"

That stopped both girls cold.

"What?"

"I'm married," Pan repeated irritated and picking up the books she had dropped.

"But you're not wearing a ring," Lily pointed out dumbly.

"He doesn't believe in rings," Pan looked at her two friends, "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want seem weird but I can't have you throwing guys at me."

"They can throw all they want as long as you chuck them right back."

"Zarah," Pan turned shoved her books at him, "I'm still mad at you."

"But Pan-"

"I don't want to hear it," she stomped away.

"I brought food!"

Pan paused, "What kind of food?"

Susan and Lily just watched as the guy, who was Pan's husband, just grinned before turning to face them.

"Forgive my mate for not introducing us but I am Zarah-"

Pan jumped on his back sending them both forward and almost into the bushes as Zarah tried to find his balance. The books in his arms didn't help.

"Mate?" Pan growled, "I'm your wife!"

"Ow!" Zarah winced as he received a cuff to the side of his head, "Ok, I get it! Jeez!"

"Um. . ."

The bickering couple paused as they noticed the two girls glance at each other uncomfortably.

"Maybe we should get going," Susan pulled at Lily's arm absently, though she was unable to tear her eyes of Zarah.

"No wait!" Pan half crawled and half leaped over her mate to get her friends.

Zarah finally lost his fight with gravity and fell on his butt, Pan's books going everywhere.

"Damn it Pan! This was my favorite suit!"

Pan stuck out her tongue at him before ignoring him completely.

"This is why I don't bring him out in public," she winced at her bad joke.

"Wow," Susan watched Zarah grumble to himself as he picked up her books, "Where did you find him?"

"Does he have a brother?" Lily demanded, completely serious.

"No he doesn't," Pan sighed, "Just a twin sister."

"No wonder Ryah doesn't interest you," Susan smiled knowingly.

Pan glared at her when the familiar sensation of Zarah's tail wrapping around her waist made her freeze.

"I'm hungry," Zarah rested his chin on her head.

"So am I," Pan swallowed nervously as her friends seemed to become more interested in her husband.

_Please don't notice his tail! Please don't notice his tail!_

"I'll see you next tuesday!"

Pan turned around and pushed Zarah toward the parking lot feeling his tail flow with her movement.

"Are you crazy? Someone will see!" She nearly shoved him into his car.

"Oh come on, Pan, they were too busy pumping you for information to notice little ol' me," Zarah relented willingly and shut the car door after pulling Pan into his lap.

"Shows how much you know," she scoffed and took the offered fastfood bag, "Don't ever do that again."

"Do what?" Zarah stuffed a french fry into his mouth.

"Let my friends see you," she sipped her drink.

"Pan," he pouted playfully, "It sounds like you're ashamed of me."

"No," Pan glared at him, "You're my husband not theirs, only I get to stare at your butt."

"My butt?" His baby blues blinked increduously.

They stood out so well with his dark coloring. He took after his dad 17 but was more of a rougher wild version with the spiky hair he had inherited from his mom.

"Why would they look at my butt?"

He was also a bit naive when it came to the female race, but you couldn't blame him for being raised in the wild could you?

"It doesn't matter but it's mine and that's that."

"Possessive," his smiled amused, "I knew I made the right choice."

"Hn," Pan rolled her eyes, "but did I?"

"Hey!" Zarah grabbed a burger from her hand, "Take that back!"

"Give me back my lunch," she ordered.

"No," he opened the wrapper, "I just might eat it if you-"

"All right, I take it back," Pan snatched her lunch away from him and stuffed it into her mouth.

Zarah watched her eat the rest of her lunch with amusement.

It was good not to be alone anymore.

**

"Ok, you are in the building," Goten shook his head in disgust at his behavior, "Now leave the lobby and go to Trunks' office."

He was giving himself a pep talk, how pathetic was that?

With new resolve the demi-saiyan marched forward, "I'm not going to stop until I reach my destination."

It was a good plan but he had forgotten one small detail, to look where he was going.

He had the worst timing in the world.

Two pairs of blue eyes were glued to his in surprise and then one turned to dismay.

"Sorry," Goten ducked his head sheepishly, "Maron . . . Bra . . ."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three Lunch

****

Chapter Three

Goten blushed and ducked his head, immediately uncomfortable while Bra just stood there in shock. This couldn't be happening, things like this didn't happen in real life but here they were face to face after a week of total avoidance.

Maron watched them confused. She knew this wasn't normal for them having watched Bra give Goten the cold shoulder for years while he just smiled and moved on. Bra never looked at Goten like a deer caught in the headlights and Goten, too her knowledge never blushed without a good reason.

"Here to visit Trunks?" Maron broke the silence with a pleasant smile.

Goten jerked his attention to her, "Yes. Visiting . . . Bra?"

"Maybe we should go," Bra pulled on Maron's arm.

"In a minute," Maron watched her friend closely, "I haven't seen Goten in a long time."

"I'll wait for you outside," Bra released her and barely nodded at Goten on her way out.

"Bye Bra," Goten whispered so softly Maron almost didn't catch it.

"No, I am not visiting," Maron pretended to not hear, "I work here now."

The familiar smile was back on his face.

"Really? That's great! What do you do?"

"I'm Zarah's secretary," Maron frowned when he started to laugh.

"That's a good one," Goten wiped the tears from his eyes, "So what do you really do?"

Maron just stared at him.

The smile faded from Goten's face as realization settled.

"You were serious?"

"Completely."

"Oh wow," Goten ran a hand through his hair, "Did Trunks give you his numbers?"

"Yes," Maron rolled her eyes.

"Ok, here let me give you mine-"

"No," Maron stopped him from scribbling on a piece of a paper he had pulled from his pocket.

"But Maron," Goten protested and placed the numbers in her hand anyway, "It's just in case."

"Just in case what? He decides to hack me to death?" Maron was annoyed.

Goten grinned, "No, it's for when he decides he's curious to see what would happen if he put an explosive in your chair."

Maron paled, "You aren't serious."

"I am but that was years ago when Trunks had a bad habit of sitting in Zarah's chair to wait for him," Goten lost his smile, "Don't worry though, Zarah can be cool if you don't bother him."

Goten patted her back and whisted as he started to walk away.

"See ya Maron."

"Bye," Maron swallowed, she was not going to be afraid of her flesh and blood cousin.

Even if he did like to play with explosives.

**

Bra leaned against the wall of the building, her hands fidgeting nervously. She hadn't expected to react the way she did with Goten, though how she had expected to act was beyond her. Why did she have to notice how cute he was now?Before he was just that stupid guy who hung out with her brother who was not worth the time of day.

He had forced her to notice him the day he wouldn't just step aside and let her pass. . . The day when Pan lost the lunafair to Zarah and everything changed. He didn't just back down anymore and smile like the fool she had thought he was, instead, he was nose to nose with her and then lip to lip in one of the hottest kisses she had ever had in her life. Like it or not she was attracted to Son Goten and judging from the blush, he was not immune from her charms. The bottem line was, was she going to pursue it or not?

An image of Goten sparring with Trunks came to mind. It was a common enough scene, both males sweating and moving gracefully, both trying to outdue the other. Trunks would always manage to win over Goten but there was some times when he almost bit the dust. She shouldn't have been surprised that day when she could feel his muscles moving smoothly under his shirt, they all wore fitted clothes that hid their physical prowess from the unobservant eye.

Bra shook her head, she couldn't picture Goten without her brother and she would be damned before she would allow herself to interfere in her brother's life. If she became involved with Goten then Trunks would become friendless. Besides, she doubted her father would approve of her associating with Kakarot's clone.

Besides, she had her pride and Son Goten had not insulted her only once but several times.

"Bra?" Maron smiled at her uncertaintly, "Shouldn't we get going? I want to be back before Zarah."

"No problem," she smiled easily, "If he gets here then I'll explain."

Maron's light blue eyes studied her with a directness that nearly made Bra uncomfortable. It would have but then having not only the Saiyan Prince as a father but also the Capsule Heiress as a mother made her immune to such looks.

She returned the stare evenly and didn't allow any thoughts to leak into her eyes.

"Ok," Maron hooked arms with her, "Now tell me about the explosive chair."

The tension dissapated immediately and Bra's giggling filled the air.

"Maron, what you have to understand about that is . . . Trunks . . ." Bra couldn't contain her laughter, "Ah hell, I'll explain later."

"Of course you will."

**

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Trunks paused in the middle of a curse to see his best friend standing nervously in the doorway.

"Goten!" He dropped his pen, "Long time no see! What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," Goten grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets as Trunks came around the desk, "You?"

"Oh, just going stir crazy," Trunks leaned against his desk and eyed his friend knowingly, "So who is she?"

Goten paled, "Who?"

"Come on Goten, I haven't seen you in a week and when you don't visit me then there usually is a girl involved," Trunks crossed his arms, "Who is she?"

"No one," Goten glanced to the side.

"That bad, huh?" Trunks chuckled.

"There isn't a girl," Goten frowned, there was no way he was going to tell Trunks about his sister.

"Oh Goten," Trunks shook his with pity, "It's Paris isn't it? Man, she's nothing but bad news."

"She's a perfectly nice girl," Goten defended his ex-girlfriend and taking the out Trunks had unknowingly offered.

"Goten, she dumped you when you introduced her to me, so she could go out with me," Trunks sighed, "You have to get over her. She's not worthy of you."

"I don't want to talk about it," Goten grumbled, that at least was true.

He didn't want to talk about Paris and how he thought that she was the one. It was bad enough to be dumped but to be dumped over his best friend, he was still very raw about the whole thing. The worst thing was he had become jealous of Trunks' unique ability of attracting anything female. Sure, he went out a lot but with girls who saw him as a means to an end, as a way to meet thee Trunks Briefs.

"Goten," Trunks was sad for a moment before he brightened, "Hey, let's go out for lunch and hang out like we used too."

Goten could help the smile that crossed his face, Trunks always knew how to cheer him up.

"Ok sure."

The two guys made their way to the door.

"Oh, have you seen Pan lately?" Goten glanced at Trunks, "Gohan's been kind a worried about her transition into married life."

Trunks rolled his baby blues, "I'm sorry Goten but your brother is too overprotective of Pan."

"Well, she is his only daughter. Besides, I would hate to see how your dad would react to Bra getting married," Goten nearly slapped a hand over his mouth.

Did he just say that out loud?

"True," Trunks smiled ruefully, "About Pan, I see her far too much and much more of her then I want."

"What do you mean?" Goten frowned.

"Let's just say she likes to visit Zarah in his office and . . . distract him from his work."

"Trunks!" Goten covered his ears, "That is too much information!"

Trunks laughed and slung an arm around his friends shoulders.

"At least you didn't have to see them-"

"Trunks!"

**

"So Bra," Maron watched her carefully over her soda, "What happened between you and Goten?"

Bra choked on her drink.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about Bra," Maron said coolly, "I saw how you guys reacted to each other earlier."

Bra's face became closed and stubborn, "I run into Goten all the time."

Maron nodded, "Yes and you usually give him a shoulder so cold I'm surprised he hasn't developed frost bite by now. I have never seen you panic before and I know Goten well enough to know he doesn't blush unless it's blushworthy."

Bra set her mouth into a mutiness straight line.

"Bra," Maron pleaded softly, "I thought we were friends."

Bra softened and a longing filled her to just spill everything that had been happening to her. She hadn't talked to anybody for a while an she was lonely. She couldn't talk to Pan because she would tell Zarah and the other girls in the office were too busy drooling over her brother to care. Plus, there was the fact that she didn't know what to do about the entire mess.

"Bra, I can't help if you won't let me," Maron's eyes were earnest and sincere.

Bra sighed and fiddled with a fry on her plate.

"I kissed Goten."

"What?!" Maron was completely shocked.

Bra flinched and shrugged her shoulder, "We were arguing and for once he finally yelled back at me, I kissed him. I don't know what came over me."

Maron slouched back into her chair with a million questions zipping through her mind.

"Did he kiss you back?"

"Yes," Bra popped the french fry into her mouth.

"Then what happened?"

"Then Trunks walked in."

"Did he-"

"No, we had separated by then," Bra took a sip of soda.

Maron straightened, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I have disliked Goten for most of my life, what do you expect me to do?" Bra narrowed her eyes, "I don't have time for a relationship much less one with by brother's best friend."

Maron nodded sympathetically, even if Bra wanted to date Goten she would change her brother's friendship irrevokably.

"What about you?" Bra was determined to change the subject.

"Well, I think your brother's cute," Maron grinned as her friend choked again, "Don't worry I don't have any designs on him."

"That's good at least," Bra shook her head, "He has enough women chasing after him."

"I'm not surprised, he could date anyone he wanted," Maron carefully wrapped her leftovers in the wrapper.

"From actresses to heiresses," Bra agreed and picked up her empty tray.

"I am not the type to just fall in love with a handsome face," Maron smiled dreamily, "He'll have to be thoughtful and funny too."

Bra arched a blue brow, "Maron, I can tell we are going to have an interesting friendship."

"Yes, I agree."

"Now it's time to go back to work."

**

Zarah pouted as Pan left the car.

"You know I have to go back to class," Pan picked up her books.

"I don't see why I can't come with you," Zarah narrowed his eyes, "Especially since there is this Ryan I have to set straight."

"I'll deal with Ryan," Pan frowned, "Besides, what did we agree to? I would go to school and -"

"I would leave you alone," Zarah finished dutifully, "I'll pick you up from school after work."

"Good," Pan smiled, "Now be a good boy and play nice with Trunks."

"Now you'll have to walk home," Zarah turned his nose up at her.

"Fine, then I want have to deal with you later," Pan turned and walked away.

"Pan," Zarah called, "I was just kidding! Pan!"

Zarah glared at her retreating figure and started his car.

"Damn."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter Four Alliance?

****

Chapter Four

"So you and Zarah are actually getting along?" Goten glanced at his friend with disbelief as he walked Trunks back to work.

"Well mostly," Trunks grimaced, "If he would just drop the issue of Pan working in Capsule Corp. then everything would be cool."

Goten rolled his eyes and patted Trunks on the back.

"Well, things could always be worse. At least you have Maron as a buffer between you guys."

"That's if she can handle Zarah," Trunks scoffed.

They can to a stop in front of the building and sighed together.

"Thanks for the break Goten," Trunks grinned suddenly, "And don't let a girl keep you away next time."

Goten adverted his eyes, "I'll try."

"Goten! Trunks!"

Both males glanced up in surprise as they saw Maron's grinning face and then Bra's dismayed one.

"I got to go," Goten darted away surprising Trunks at his speed.

Bra, apparently had nothing to say as she ducked into the building.

Trunks frowned, "What the hell . . . Maron, did you see that?"

Maron smiled and shook her head, "Yes, I did."

"They almost literally ran away from each other," Trunks turned his attention to Maron, "This is the first time Goten visits me in a week and the first time I have seen Bra out of her lab. What's going on with those two?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Maron tried to brush past her employer.

Trunks stopped her with his hand on her arm.

"Does that mean you know?"

Maron became alarmed, she couldn't tell Bra's brother her most private secret! But then neither could she lie nor could she deny she was dying to tell someone.

"You promise not to tell or get angry?" Maron met his eyes to judge sincerity.

"I promise," honest eyes shone back at her.

"Alright," Maron discretely pulled away from his hand, "Where can we talk privately."

**

Bra slammed the door shut to her lab and leaned against it. She covered her face with her hands and willed her heart to stop pounding.

"Damn it," she cursed softly.

She had to have to worst luck in the world. The first time she ventured out of her sanctuary and she runs into him twice in one day!

"Um Bra?"

Bra stiffened and slowly lowered her hands to see her favorite cousin regarding her with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Zarah's expression narrowed dangerously.

"No," Bra assured him quickly, "I was just . . . upset with how an invention was going."

Zarah let it pass for now but he would find out by the end of the day what was really wrong with her.

"Have you seen Maron?"

"Yes," Bra brightened instantly with the change of subject, "I had lunch with her."

"Oh, then she probably went back to her office," Zarah got off her desk and rolled his shoulders.

"Try Trunks' office if you don't find her," Bra slipped her lab coat on, "I left her with him."

Zarah nodded and left her lab quietly.

Bra released a sigh of relief, thank goodness he accepted her excuse! He could be as relentless as her Aunt Ava when he got his teeth into something and this was definitely something she didn't even want him to get a whiff of.

**

"Bra kissed Goten!"

Trunks sat down hard in his chair and tried to assimilate the information.

"But that's impossible, she hates him, has always hated him and he always avoided her because that was what he thought she wanted."

"I know, it's shocking but it happened and that is the reason you saw them flee in opposite directions," Maron sat calmly in a chair across from him with her legs daintily crossed.

"Then Bra is the reason he didn't . . . I'm going to kill him," Trunks was on his feet and marching to the window.

"No!" Maron zipped in front of him, "You promised you wouldn't get mad!"

Trunks eyes narrowed, "Get out of my way Maron."

Maron crossed her arms, "No. I thought I could trust you with this information but obviously I was mistaken."

Trunks slumped and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Maron . . . she's my sister-"

"Who is doing her best to avoid him and he is doing the same. Trunks, it's going to take a miracle to get them together because they both seem to be thinking about you."

Maron implored urgently, there was no way she could let him go off armed with this information. It would be her fault if anyone got hurt.

"Trunks . . . tell me about your problem with women."

"What?" Trunks hands dropped.

"Bra was telling me you had women chasing you everywhere."

Trunks averted his eyes, "They do more then chase."

"Like what?"

"Like grab, pinch, tackle . . . Why is this important? We were talking about Goten and Bra," Trunks sat on his desk, arms crossed.

"This is the reason why they would never become a couple," Maron sighed.

"Come again?"

"They are so worried about you that becoming a couple isn't even in their thoughts. The last thing they want to do is put more pressure or stress on you."

Maron watched him anxiously. She had said her pitch as truthful as she saw it but would he buy it . . . or would he head for Goten at first notice.

Trunks frowned as this new input whirled through his mind. His best friend and . . . he shuddered . . . his sister were attracted to each other enough to kiss even after a lifetime of hatred.

Bra had blocked herself off from feeling since their father had declared his wishes on her dating habits. Goten had taken the full brunt of her emotion since they were kids but he was the only one outside of their family who she showed any emotion toward whatsoever, even if it was dislike.

Goten, Trunks snarled to himself briefly, had never shown interest in her before . . . Ever since Paris, he had stopped his stream dating and seemed to give up on ever finding a girl like Gohan did.

In short, they were both miserable and alone, his shoulders slumped, and he was the reason. He pushed his must-kill-boyfriend instincts aside and reconsidered his role in this drama. What did he care about more, his relationship with them or their possible feelings for each other?

"Trunks?" Maron was nervous, he had been quiet for a long time.

"It would take a miracle," Trunks pondered out loud, "How about a couple of determined hybrids?"

"What do you mean?"

Trunks grinned suddenly, "We'll bring them together."

"Excuse me," Maron didn't know what to say, his mood swing had thrown her off balance.

Trunks slid off his desk and started to pace, excitement had filled his veins and needed to move.

"I'm the reason they won't think about being a couple, right?

"I believe so," Maron watched him go back and forth.

"Then they'll never expect it when we bring them together."

"We?"

Trunks spun around to face her.

"You have to help me Maron, this will never work if I do it by myself."

"I don't know," Maron fidgeted, "She's my friend."

"We will be doing this for her benefit," Trunks could see her teetering on the edge of joining with him, "I'll give you a raise."

"Ok, I'm in," Maron grinned, "It's for her own good."

"Yes it is."

**

Zarah peeked into his office and found no trace of his cousin.

"Hmm," Zarah turned on his heel, "Trunks office it is."

**

"Trunks," Maron giggled, "That's not going to work!"

Trunks glanced at his quickly constructed diagram.

"Why not?"

"You can't just shove two people into a room and lock the door! Especially your sister and Goten! She'll go through a wall before she will let herself get trapped like that."

Trunks tilted his head to the side, "Not if we reinforce the walls with steel."

Maron folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"And how are we to lead them into the room?"

"Well, the room will be accessible by two different doors. A trail of food will take Goten-"

"What?" Maron couldn't contain her laughter, "Trunks surely Goten . . ."

Trunks watched her laugh helplessly, he was pleased for some odd reason.

"You don't know him like I do," a small smile curled his lips.

"Ok, then what about Bra?"

"I think a trial of designer clothes will do it," Trunks used his pointy stick.

"Clothes," Maron repeated incredulously.

"So this is where you are."

Trunks and Maron froze as Zarah stepped into the room with all the confidence of a predator closing in on it's prey. He studied the clearly labeled chart and then allowed an evil smirk.

"What are you two up to?"

"Zarah, you are not-"

"Trunks," Maron cut him off.

She had already seen how well they got along . . . or didn't . . .

"Zarah," she turned a blinding smile on her cousin, "It has come to our attention that Bra has kissed Goten."

Zarah's brows lowered, "When did this happen?"

"The day Pan accepted your proposal," Maron felt a sweat forming in the small of her back.

"Hn," Zarah turned back to the diagram, "I would think, Trunks, that you would maim Goten for allowing such a thing to happen."

Trunks curled his lip at his actions being predicted so easily.

"It was a close call," Maron agreed brightly, "We are . . . um . . ."

"It looks like you're plotting against my dear cousin," Zarah picked up a list of ways to get a princess with a third class.

"Going to tattle," Trunks snatched the list away.

Zarah took on a mildly offended look before smirking.

"I should, I have no allegiance to you."

"But . . ." Maron supplied with the beginnings of a smile on her face.

"But I have a debt to Goten and Bra," Zarah's brow creased slightly, "has been lonely."

"So your in?" Trunks was amazed.

"I'm in."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five Conspirarcies

****

Chapter Five

Goten winced as his mother caught him on the way in.

"Goten ," Chichi had her arms crossed disapprovingly, "Where have you been?"

"I was just visiting Trunks," Goten hung his head, "I'm sorry. I'll throw out the trash right now."

Chichi cut him off, "You were at Capsule Corp.?"

Goten nodded, resigned to the fact that he was going to be lectured again about getting a job.

"Goten, I don't understand you," Chichi looked sorrowfully at her son, "I just want you to be happy and you have everything right in front of you but you refuse to take it."

Goten became alarmed as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Mom-"

"You could have a good job if you would ask Trunks to hook you up, you could be married but you broke up with Paris, and you refuse to be responsible!"

Tears run down her cheeks unchecked.

"Mom-" Goten laid a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"Even Pan has married and settled down her wild ways but you insist on . . ."

Guilt ate at Goten's conscious.

"Ok Mom, I'll call Trunks," Goten hugged his weeping mother, "Just . . . stop crying."

Chichi's smile remained hidden in the folds of her son's shirt.

**

Bra picked up her bag and set it comfortably on her shoulder. Finally, this hellish day was over and she could go home. She stopped at the door suddenly as something odd occurred to her. 

Zarah was nowhere to be seen.

He was usually down in her lab by this time to say bye or complain about Pan. Where was he?

Bra felt out with her ki and was surprised to find her cousin with her brother in his office and Maron was there as well. What was going on?

**

Pan glanced at her watch and swore.

"Where is he?"

This was unlike him, he was never late and if he was he would have called her already to let her know he was going to be late.

"Hey Pan, do you need a lift?"

She turned to find Ryan staring at her hopefully.

"No thanks, I can walk," she turned away, damning her husband for not being there and putting her in this situation.

"Wait Pan," Ryan's smile was dazzling but had no effect on Pan, "I think it's time we talked seriously."

"Ryan, I'm sorry but I'm married and I can't talk right now-"

"You're married?" The shock hit her right after the hurt in his voice did.

Pan ground her teeth in frustration, it wasn't like she got married to avoid him! 

"Ryan, I'm sorry I don't have time for this and I have to get home."

"To him?" He pouted.

She barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"That's it," Pan phased from sight not giving a damn about his reaction or how he would take it.

"You had better have a good explanation for this Zarah," she intoned darkly.

**

Zarah's sixth sense went off as he felt his mate's energy flare and start to move. He was puzzled, why was she coming this way it was only . . .

"Shit!" A glance at their clock confirmed they had been plotting for over three hours.

"What's wrong?" Trunks and Maron watched Zarah grab his jacket and yank it on.

"I forgot about Pan," Zarah opened the door, "Bra. . . "

Bra lowered her hand she was about to use to knock.

"What happened? You're usually gone by now?" She frowned as she heard her brother curse and papers being shuffled, "Are you arguing with Trunks again?"

Zarah purposely darkened his expression, "I was trying to pitch your soda the doesn't go flat but Trunks thinks Capsule Corp. is above such things."

"Don't listen to him Bra!" Trunks shoved his cousin aside, "I merely stated that we did not have a branch available for the project at this time and-"

"Then create one! You're the boss!" 

"I have other pressing matters! And-"

"What could possibly-"

Bra sighed, as they lost all semblance of professional business men and started grappling with each other.

"Are they always like this?"

Bra smiled at Maron's apprehensive tone.

"They don't like to give in."

Trunks tackled Zarah sending them both into his desk, paper went everywhere.

Maron paled and quickly started scooping them up.

"Here let me help you," Bra squatted and picked up the paper at her feet.

Maron immediately held out her hand for the papers when Bra glanced at them.

"Project Couple?"

"Zarah Briefs!"

All motion in the office stopped at the sound of Pan's voice and she unintentionally distracted Bra perfectly. Maron nabbed the papers and stood up gracefully out of Bra's range.

Zarah and Trunks slowly backed away from each other, releasing body parts as they went.

"Pan-"

"Where were you?!"

Bra shook her head as they started fighting verbally. She picked her way through the rubble that used to be furniture to get to her brother.

"I'm fine Maron," Trunks waved her hands away from the gash on his forehead.

"It looks really bad," Maron was insistent, "Let me clean it."

Bra eyed them curiously and smiled, they would be perfect together.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later at home," she announced cheerfully, "Bye Zarah!"

"And another thing- Oh, bye Bra- You do not-"

"Bye Pan!"

"Bye Bra!"

"I'll see you tomorrow Maron," Bra winked over her shoulder and left the room.

Trunks, Zarah, and Maron released a breathe of relief surprising Pan. 

"Next time, Zarah," Trunks remarked wryly, "Try not to pick an argument that will end in the destruction of my office."

Zarah snorted, "She wouldn't have believed anything else. Why else would I be in your office at this time of day instead of picking up Pan. Sorry love."

He pulled Pan to him and kissed the top of her head.

"It's a good thing you came Pan," Maron pulled out the papers she had shoved under the toppled desk so Bra wouldn't ask for them. "Out of all the files she could have picked up, she picked up the one we were working on."

"You're our hero," Zarah kissed his mate thoroughly in gratitude.

Trunks and Maron averted their eyes nervously.

Pan kissed him back at first then struggled as the confusion hit her.

"Wait what's going on?"

"I'll tell you on the way home." Zarah picked her up bridal style and walked out the door.

Maron and Trunks glanced at one another amused as Pan was heard screaming at him.

"So it's closing time I take it," Maron handed Trunks their plans and picked up her bag, "I'll see you."

"Bye Maron," Trunks watched her go before turning to face the mess, "What am I going to do about this?"

**

Pan was marching ahead of her hubby and was almost out the front door when a hand reached out and pulled her into a dark corner.

"Pan!" Zarah was behind her in an instant.

"Ow!" Bra smacked her cousin for the jab she had received to release Pan.

"Bra?" Zarah rubbed his cheek.

"Why did you grab me?" Pan demanded.

"I needed to talk to you guys," Bra pouted, "I thought you would like to join my plot."

"What plot?" Zarah's eyes hooded.

"I don't think you noticed but Trunks was close to Maron," Bra smiled as Pan nodded, "Let's go to your place and we can discuss this some more in detail."

Zarah grinned, "Yeah, let's go."

**

Trunks chewed on his pencil as he thought about the one problem that would mess up any plans they came up with: Goten's absence. Goten was a bit dense but he would notice that every time to visit, he and Bra would be thrust together in a weird situation.

The phone rang.

Trunks sighed and answered the private line, "Hello?"

"Trunks?"

"Hey Goten, what's up?"

"I have a big favor to ask you," his voice was hesitant.

"Anything Goten," Trunks frowned, "You know better than to ask permission for a favor."

He heard a sigh over the phone.

"I need a job."

"You always need a job, Goten, what's different? You want me to write you a resume?"

"No, Trunks . . . I . . . I came home today and my mom was in tears. She wants me to work in Capsule Corp."

"I see," Trunks swallowed, "Um, well what do you want to do?"

Silence.

"Goten?"

". . . You're really going to hire me?"

"No, Goten," Trunks rolled his eyes, "I'm going to leave you to your mother's mercy."

"But Trunks-"

"Yes, of course I am going to hire you but as what?"

"I don't know."

"Right," Trunks hummed to himself in thought, "Maybe I could put you under Sasoli and you could go on missions together."

"I can be a spy!" Goten's excitement was obvious.

"Sasoli would have to train you and have complete control over your look, pay, and hours. The only real problem with that is she's on a mission right now and won't be back for a couple of weeks."

_Just enough time to get you with Bra first_, Trunks added internally.

"That's cool," Goten's voice was happy, "So I just have to wait until she comes back and boom! I've got a job."

"Why wait?" Trunks smiled, "Come in tomorrow and you can be a gopher for now."

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's like a messenger but you also deliver and do other things."

"Ok," Goten smile could be felt through the phone, "You're the best Trunks."

"Of course I am," Trunks crossed of the only problem on his obstacle list, "I'll set up you right now. Come in at starting time."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye," Trunks hung up the phone, "I'll have to inform Zarah of this new development. Hmm, all in all a very productive day."

**

Bra glanced around her cousin's home curiously. The couple had apparently come to a compromise when it came to their living quarters. While they still were in a cave in the face of a cliff, there was a Capsule house in the cave where they lived.

"So what's going on Bra?" Pan collapsed into her chair.

"I want to bring together Maron and Trunks," Bra clasped her hands together gleefully.

Zarah raised a brow, "Maron and Trunks?"

"Don't you see? They're perfect! She's just low-key enough to get under his radar and he's exactly what she's looking for, you see it right Pan?"

Pan shrugged noncommittally, "It's possible, Bra, but what exactly do you want to do?"

"She wants to hatch a plan that ultimately ends in marriage," Zarah slung an arm around Pan's shoulders, "Or something close to that."

"Right!" Bra beamed, she could always count on Zarah to understand her. "Your in right?"

"Right, Pan?" Zarah nudged his mate gently.

"I guess," Pan frowned.

"Great! We'll talk tomorrow, bring some thoughts and ideas ok."

Zarah nodded and walked her to the entrance of the cave.

"Bye!"

Zarah watched her fly home until she was out of sight.

"Zarah," Pan's voice came from behind him, "What are we going to do about this? Are we really going to interfere with Trunks' love life?"

"I don't see why not," Zarah turned to his mate, "I'm already messing with Bra's."

Pan's mouth dropped open, "And who are you trying to hook her up with?"

"You're Uncle Goten," Zarah kissed her nose, "I am assuming that you are going to play both sides with me."

"Who's on the other side?"

"Trunks and Maron," Zarah laughed at her stunned expression, "I haven't told you anything yet Pan. Come in the house and I'll tell you about the kiss."

"Kiss?!"

**

Vegeta stepped from the shadows, startling his daughter.

"Dad," she smiled automatically, "You scared me."

"You didn't come home with Trunks."

Bra maintained a serene expression, no small feat when the Prince of all Saiyans had a suspicious gleam in his eye.

"No, I went to visit with Pan at Zarah's cave. We haven't talked for awhile and she wanted to show me how well the custom capsule house fit."

"I did sense them with you when you left work today," Vegeta gave her a considering look, "You did not tell Trunks where you were going."

"I didn't know I was going until I talked to Pan when she came to the building," tension eased from Bra's body, "Daddy, what's wrong? Did you need something?"

"No," the dark edge seemed to leak away from her father's body, "How was work?"

"Very strange actually."

"Hn," her father nodded and walked with her through the house.

**

Chichi hummed happily as she made dinner. Finally, her last son was starting to mature and had a job. Now, if only he was looking for a girl to settle down with. . . Whatever happened to that Paris girl? Maybe she would need to have another little talk with Goten. It was worth thinking about . . .

**

"And where have you been all day?"

Maron smiled sheepishly as she landed her small scooter.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I got a job and it started right away."

"You got a job?" Krillin grinned, "That's awesome! Where?"

"At Capsule Corporation," she smiled at their surprised faces, "I am a lowly secretary right now but, hopefully, I will start to climb the ladder."

"There's nowhere to go but up!" Krillin beamed with pride, "I'm going to tell Master Roshi!"

18 watched her husband dart away before turning back to her daughter.

"Who are you answering the phone for?"

"Zarah."

A pale brow lifted, "Trunks agreed to let you work directly under your cousin?"

"They both agreed," Maron's lip tilted up in the corners, "Come on, Mom, I'm sure dad's going to want to have a congratulations dinner."

18 nodded, "How much are you going to get paid?"

"Don't worry, you won't be disappointed and I have already received a raise."

"That was fast," surprise entered 18' s tone, "Everything is really fast."

"I know," Maron was happy for the first time in a long time, "Believe me, I know."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter Six A Joke?

****

Chapter Six

Both groups arrived the next morning prepared to work, deceive, and play matchmaker with the exception of Goten, he was only there to work.

All conspirators carried lists of possible ways to get two stubborn, or blind, people together. Zarah was the only one who had two lists with him, one for each of his cousins.

He had come to the conclusion that playing turncoat without the other group suspecting was going to be more difficult then he had anticipated. Pan would be the only one aiding in his endeavor and there was difficulty arranging meetings with Bra, thus, plots against Trunks would be less forthcoming. Meeting with Trunks and Maron was a great deal simpler, since he had to see each more regularly and his presence in their presence easily explained.

Trunks had left a message in his office already about Goten's recent employment and foresaw no problems in this move. This could only help in the process of 'Project Couple.'

"Good morning Zarah," Maron smiled as he entered his office.

"Maron," Zarah nodded a greeting, and carefully pulled out the correct set of plans to give to Trunks. "Here, I want you to deliver this to the president personally but before you go, page Goten to my office immediately."

Maron eyed the packet in her hands curiously, "Zarah, surely this isn't . . ."

"It is," Zarah sat behind his desk annoyed, "I was brainstorming last night."

Completely floored Maron held the packet of almost twenty pieces of paper with detailed schemes written cleverly by hand.

Zarah smiled warily, he had been up all night with Pan working on those damn lists and was feeling it. Not good when the day had just started.

"Maron, there is no need to be so closemouthed. If you are confused by anything I do, then just ask me."

Maron's eyes flicked up to the ceiling involuntarily then back to Zarah.

"Why were you so interested in the ceiling yesterday?"

One side of Zarah's mouth hitched and he climbed on top of his desk before motioning her to join him.

Hesitantly, she climbed so she could stand next to him.

"Look now, Maron, and tell me what you see," Zarah looked up to give her something to guide her.

She followed his lead and was surprised to see a perfect hole barely an inch in diameter.

"I don't understand," she frowned, resisting the urge to reach out to touch it.

"An invention misfired and this is the result," Zarah grinned, "Would you like to see it in action?"

"Um . . ."

He didn't give her a chance to answer as he pulled her off his desk with him and began rummaging through his desk.

Zarah pulled out a tiny canister with a equally small nozzle.

"All right, pay attention, Maron. This is a solid steel plate," a plate was held up for her to see, "Now watch."

Zarah carefully held the edges of the plate and sprayed the canister into the center.

Maron gasped as the metal seemed to just evaporate where he sprayed.

Zarah placed his hand through the hole to show the middle had in fact disintegrated.

"How?" Was all she could ask.

Zarah shrugged, "I am not entirely sure. I-"

He fumbled the canister and accidentally coated his hand.

Zarah screamed and lifted his arm in seeming agony.

Maron was frozen as one important fact hit her. His hand was missing. His HAND was MISSING!

Zarah halted his sounds of pain at the sound of a thump. He blinked, Maron had disappeared. He slipped his hand out of his sleeve and leaned over his desk to find her on the floor in a dead faint.

He calmly made his way around the desk and checked Maron's pulse.

He shook his head with regret, _I guess playing practical jokes on Maron is a no go._

He picked up the phone and, regretfully, dialed Trunks' emergency line.

** 

"So Goten," Trunks leaned back in his chair, "Do you understand everything you need to do?"

"Yeah, you pretty much made it clear," Goten smiled. "Trunks, I can't thank you enough-"

The phone rang shrilly interrupting Goten's words.

"One moment, Goten, this is my emergency line," Trunks picked up the phone, "What happened?"

Goten fidgeted nervously as his best friend's face grew darker and darker with every word the caller said.

"She fainted?!" Trunks exploded, "What did you do to her Zarah?! ... I'm on my way."

"What's going on Trunks?" Goten stood up automatically and followed his friend out the door.

"That is exactly what I am going to find out," he ground his teeth together.

Goten decided to just keep quiet and follow.

**

Zarah laid out his cousin on the table and studied her. At least she hadn't hit her head on the way down.

The door slammed open and the president stormed in, his wrath clear in his blue eyes as they swept over her unmoving form.

"What did you do?" The words were forced past his lips with barely restrained violence.

Zarah shrugged, "A harmless joke went awry."

"A joke?!"

Zarah shook his head, "You have no sense of humor. Just take her to the infirmary so I can get back to work."

Goten hooked Trunks' arms as he dove to attack.

"No, let him go," Zarah crouched and raised his hands palm up.

Maron groaned and sat up rubbing her head.

"Maron, are you ok?" Trunks slipped out of Goten's hold and by her side.

"Welcome back," Zarah snorted and pulled Goten to the side, "I have a job for you. Take this to the basement and leave it on the desk there."

Goten glanced at Trunks who was fusing over Maron before nodding.

"Right now?"

"Might as well," Zarah rolled his eyes.

"Right," Goten tucked the packet under his arm and left.

Zarah turned back and found his eyes widening in surprise as he saw Maron crying into Trunks chest. The president was holding her while looking very concerned.

"What do you mean his hand dissolved?"

"It was gone!" Maron sobbed, "How is he supposed to invent with one hand? What's Pan going to do?!"

"Maron," Zarah touched her back, "Look at me. I'm fine."

Trunks glared at him but loosened his grip when she pulled away.

Zarah held up his hands cooperatively and didn't dodge when her hand came flying towards his face.

The resounding smack was heard by everyone within a twenty-foot radius.

Zarah fingered the red mark on his face before sighing.

"I deserved that."

"Yes, you did," Maron's tears were gone and the look in her eyes reminded Zarah of his father when he was in very big trouble.

"I'm sorry," he immediately ducked his head.

Trunks was astonished at the sign of obvious remorse his horrible cousin was emitting. This had never happened before . . . Maybe Maron was just the thing they needed around here to keep Zarah in line.

Zarah shuffled his feet and peeked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Maron had her arms crossed and she gave all the signs of not forgiving him anytime soon.

"Oh Trunks," she smiled brightly in a complete mood swing, "Zarah wanted you to have his plans and I'm sorry I cried all over you."

"Um, no problem," Trunks accepted the papers gingerly.

"Maron," Zarah's voice reached her hears pleadingly.

She gave him another hard look before softening at his pouting face.

"You big baby," she smiled, "I forgive you."

"I'm not a baby," he straightened and scoffed at her words.

Trunks ignored them and started skimming the list.

**

Goten whistled cheerfully as he headed to his destination without another thought, the packet tucked happily under his arm. Things were looking up as far as he could see, he had a job, thanks to Trunks, and his mom was lightening up, at least for the moment. Actually, Trunks couldn't have given him a better job! What little boy didn't dream about becoming a secret agent or super hero of a sort and now he was going to be fulfilling it! With Sasoli no less!

She was really funny when the mood struck her and a great fighter as well as his closest friend after Trunks. This was going to be a great job, he could tell.

He paused in front of the rather scary looking door but knocked politely.

No answer.

He waited a few minutes before he opened the door and spotted the desk. He sauntered up to it and set the packet on it.

"A job well done," he grinned before he started heading back the way he came only to find an irate blue-haired scientist blocking his path.

"What are you doing in my lab?" Bra demanded hotly, anger was the best way to deal with the uneasiness in her stomach.

Goten ducked his head, "I was just delivering papers for Zarah . . ."

Bra crossed her arms and regarded him skeptically.

"Why would Zarah trust you to deliver his papers?"

"I work here now," Goten lifted his head and with a determined gleam in his eye, which made Bra fidget nervously, he said his next words ominously. "We need to talk about what happened the other day."

**

"What's wrong with my plans?" Zarah caught the packet of papers as they were flung at him.

Trunks looked at his cousin with disbelief.

"Zarah, at least three-quarters of your plans involve someone getting almost mortally wounded."

"And?"

"And I am not going to authorize you to poison, kidnap, beat up, and whatever else you have in that damn packet to either Bra or Goten!"

Maron winced as she started reading through Zarah's plans and agreed with Trunks, though not all of them were that bad.

"Why not? It worked with Pan!"

"What do you mean it worked with Pan!"

"She didn't look at me twice until her dad beat the shit out of me!"

"Zarah . . ." Trunks smiled in exasperation, "Pan didn't accept you because she felt sorry for you. She got with you because you romanced her."

"You did?" Maron's eyes were shining with admiration.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Zarah scoffed, "I did no such thing."

Trunks grinned evilly, he had found out the whole story from his sister who had been told by Pan.

"But Zarah," he put a hand to his heart, "What about the heartfelt confession? The pledge of loyalty?"

Zarah narrowed his eyes.

"I said nothing but the truth."

Lavender brows shot up, "Maron, what would you do if a guy said 'I've known you since before you were born. I-'"

Trunks dodged a flying fist and hid behind Maron laughing. Maron put up her hands in surrender hoping Zarah would stop.

Luckily for her, he did.

"Shut up," he snarled, "I met Videl when she was pregnant with Pan!"

"'I lost you but I've found you again.'" Trunks finished reciting.

Maron smiled pityingly at Zarah.

"I know you were simply telling the truth Zarah-"

"Thank you."

"-but the way you said it, makes it incredibly romantic." she finished.

"I told you so," Trunks was unrepentant, "So no violent plots alright?"

"Fine," Zarah grabbed the packet and ripped all the pages off except for the last two, "Now look at it."

Maron took the pages and skimmed through them when the last one caught her eye.

"Call in Sasoli?"

Zarah nodded, "This is her specialty."

Trunks was thoughtful.

"Hmm, as a last resort maybe."


	7. Chapter Seven Plan One

Chapter Seven

"A complete last resort," Zarah informed Trunks, "Sasoli's methods might even be more extreme than mine."

Zarah frowned as he remembered how his twin meddled in his own life. He hadn't approved of her actions but couldn't complain about the results. Well, he could complain about the consequent beating he had received from Pan's father though he wasn't one to dwell on the past, that long.

He grinned as thought about how she might throw Trunks and Maron together. Aunt 18 would probably put the his cousin through the ringer just like Gohan did to him.

The grin faded as he reconsidered his stance. If he called in Sasoli then everything would come to an abrupt halt and he didn't want to think about what she might do to Bra and Goten. She wouldn't take any mercy on Bra . . .

Trunks tilted his hip to lean on Zarah's desk, with his arms crossed, and his head down, he was the perfect picture of a man in thought. He hummed to himself and nodded his agreement with Zarah's assessment.

"Let's compromise," Maron clasped her hands together resolutely, "One plan for each of us."

Trunks and Zarah glanced at her quizzically.

"I mean . . ." She trailed off uncertainly, "They're going to notice if we throw plan after plan at them . . . Then we can call in Sasoli?"

Zarah glanced at Trunks, "She's right. Goten may be dense enough not to notice but your sister is a different story."

Maron glanced at the list when a suggestion leaped out at her.

"A tournament?"

"Tournament?" Zarah tilted his head to the side, "Oh, that was Pan's idea."

"You told Pan?" Trunks read over Maron's shoulder.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Zarah dropped into his chair.

Trunks gave him a pointed look.

"Maybe because she might tell Bra!"

"Pan is loyal to my missions, she will not betray me," Zarah was stern, "Besides, I keep no secrets from her.

Maron smiled.

"That's really sweet of you, Zarah."

The inventor flushed and mumbled incoherently about illogical female sentiments.

"Back to business," Trunks picked up the list and circled two of them, "We will decide who's idea goes first and then in what order. Sasoli's involvement will not come until our plans prove unsuccessful."

Maron and Zarah nodded their consent.

"Shall we decide this the usual way," Zarah studied cracked his knuckles.

"What is the usual way?" Maron glanced between the two men curiously.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Trunks shrugged, not minding her giggle.

"Hey, if it's good enough for our dads then it's good enough for us. Right, Zarah?"

"Right, though I get to go twice. One for me and one for Pan."

"Done."

**

"We have nothing to talk about," Bra moved away from the entrance of her lab, "Just leave."

Goten stood his ground quietly before moving to stand beside the blue-haired inventor.

She stiffened as she sensed his presence close to her.

"Bra . . ."

Her heart skipped a beat at the low voice.

"Things have changed between us," Goten watched her from the corner of his eye, "I will wait until you are ready to talk about it."

He didn't make a sound as he left, the door clicking shut was the only sign that he was gone.

Bra put a hand to her heart in hopes of slowing it down. What right did he have to do this to her? Who was he to . . . to . . . 

She wiped the water from her eyes wearily. She had already come to terms that she would be alone. Her father would never approve of him and there wasn't anyone else . . . He had no right to make her hope for what would never happen.

Even with his new spine, Goten would never stand up to her father.

**

"So it is agreed," Zarah was beaming triumphantly, "I will go first, then Maron, then Pan, and last, but most certainly least, Trunks."

"Very funny," Trunks grumbled, "But you can only do the idea I suggested."

Zarah snatched the list off the table.

"Alright, I am satisfied for once with your decision."

Maron shook her head as their argument deteriorated into name calling. Was this what she was going to have to deal with while she worked here? Though, she had to admit, it was kind of cute to see them act so childishly. Who would have thought the president of the most technologically advanced companies could be reduced to making faces?

"Boys," she held back her smile when they took the time to look offended. "We still haven't decided when we start our project."

Silence invaded the room.

Zarah tilted his head in submission when Trunks glanced at him for input. The message was clear: It's up to you.

"Today, no use waiting. The sooner we get them together, the sooner we can bet back to work."

Zarah went to his filing cabinet, picked out a file, and dropped it in front of his cousin. Trunks, not missing a beat, picked up the file and started leafing through pages upon pages of names.

Maron frowned as she read the file name: Women to be avoided at all costs.

She snatched Zarah's list off the desk and read the circled idea.

"Your going to have women molest Goten until Bra rescues him?" Maron was blown away. This was Zarah's great idea to get two stubborn people together? The man who thought pledging undying loyalty unromantic?

"Where do you think your going to find the women for this?"

Trunks and Zarah looked up from their file amused.

"Right here, in the company."

"Where else?"

Maron crossed her arms.

"You expect me to believe that professional women, who fought tooth and nail to work in the most prestiges company, are going to risk everything over a cute guy?"

Trunks and Zarah burst into laughter. They laughed so hard tears began to leak from their eyes and they had to sit to avoid falling to the ground.

"She doesn't believe-"

"Well, she hasn't been here for that long," Zarah clapped Trunks on the back, "Maron, go to the break room."

"What?" Maron was confused by the order.

"Go to the break room," Zarah guided her to the door, "Mention your my secretary but not my cousin. Tell them, Trunks is considering moving you under him instead."

"Zarah," Trunks cut them off a little desperately, "Is this really necessary?"

"There is no better way to learn," Zarah grinned tooth fully, "Get out of the way."

Trunks gave way but not without Maron noticing the embarrassed redness in his cheeks.

"We'll rescue you in five minutes," the door shut.

"Rescue?"

**

Goten took his time returning to Zarah's office as he pondered his actions. What had he done? Hadn't he decided he was going to stay away from the Princess of all Saiyans? That Trunks' friendship was more important then a chance at what might only be temporary? And get him killed in the process?

He shook away the guilt and doubt from his mind. What was meant to happen, would happen, that was the Son family motto. So if Vegeta killed him, then he was meant to die.

No point in worrying about it.

**

Maron stepped into the break room gingerly, she didn't know what to expect after the guys reaction and explanations.

Slowly, she relaxed as she saw what she had expected to see, professional women who were gossiping lightly by the coffee machine. Nothing she wouldn't see in any other company all over the world. At least that was what she thought until they spotted her.

Like birds of prey, they descended upon her and pulled her into the center of a newly formed circle. The professionalism dripped away from them like ice cream in a furnace. Maron felt cornered, threatened, and, for once, wished she had taken up Trunks offer to teach her how to fight all those years ago.

"Who are you?"

Maron kept her spine straight and her head high. She would be damned before she would let them smell fear.

"I'm Maron, Zarah Briefs' new secretary."

She watched different emotions dance over their faces with extreme weariness. She saw anger, jealously, spite, and many more they couldn't decipher. The guys had said they were going to rescue her, right?

"How did you get the job?" A redhead stepped forward.

"I applied," Maron met her cold green eyes with her ice blue ones.

Respect entered her green eyes though the viciousness didn't fade for a moment.

"You do realize your working for a woman hater, don't you?"

Maron's brow creased. Zarah? A woman hater? Impossible. Sure, he was a little short but-

"He almost killed his first secretary by throwing her into a wall," the women around the redhead tittered together in agreement. "He drove his next one insane by one minute proclaiming his love and the next, having her thrown into jail."

Maron's gaze never wavered as she caught onto their game. They were hoping to scare her away so one of them could have the job. She would have to talk to her cousin, though, later.

"I was aware of the risks," she lied smoothly, "As I am aware my employer is a married man."

The women deflated for a moment before they grouped together. Maron was hard-pressed to keep her expression bland as words such as 'affair', 'divorce', and 'we still have Trunks' floated to her ears.

"So," the circle had reformed, "What do you think of Mr. Zarah Briefs?"

Maron felt the beginning tendrils of anger wrapping around her.

"He is a very intelligent man who-"

"No, that is not what we went," the redhead interrupted her, "We're asking if you're attracted to him."

Maron was shocked at the sheer audacity.

"No."

The group of women seemed to ripple.

"Then we won't have a problem as long as you stay out of our way," they sent her one last piercing look before starting to go back to their forgotten coffee cups.

Maron took a very thought out step toward the exit when the door swung open.

Everyone turned to the door to see an enraged Zarah stalk up to Maron.

"What's this I hear about you becoming Trunks' secretary?" He asked through his teeth.

The women gasped as one.

"I-"

Maron almost swallowed her tongue when Zarah's arm snapped out to grab hers and she was pulled into his arms.

"He can't have you, you're mine."

Zarah had positioned her so her back was to the women so they didn't see her complete and utter disbelief. Taking advantage of her motionlessness, he ran a hand through her hair, thanking the powers above that she had worn her hair down for once.

"You mean too much to me. Trunks may be president but he won't get away with this!"

Maron's eyes became impossibly big as Zarah's face swooped down and his hand tilted her face up. [He's going to kiss me!]

Zarah's eyes twinkled with mischief as he rested his lips on her chin, right below her mouth. [She was going to kill him.] He nuzzled her chin, giving the illusion that he was French kissing her.

Maron felt dread seep into her as she felt more then saw the angry ripple in the women behind her.

"We're right outside the door," Zarah whispered in her ear, "Call if you need help."

Zarah picked her up by the arms, making the girls' hearts flutter at the obvious strength, and set her down away from him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything," he dashed out of the room.

Maron tried to follow him but was cut of by a petite blond who might have been pretty if she didn't resemble a hissing cat.

"You BITCH!"

Maron might not be a fighter but she knew the basics. So when the brunette came charging at her, she was ready with a side step and trip.

"Wait! It wasn't what it looked like!" Maron lost her composure as all twenty women glared at her murderously.

"Then what was it?" The words came at her like shot gun blasts.

"I . . . You said he drove his last secretary insane! I'm sure that's what he's trying to do now," Maron found herself backed into a corner and cursed under her breath. "I just meant him today so how could I have a long term relationship."

She had done the impossible, she had gone against nature and stopped the wave of resentment.

The treacherous redhead put an arm around her shoulders and Maron had a feeling it could easily turn into a headlock.

"You poor thing," she cooed, "I would quit if I were you."

"Wait," a woman with auburn hair stepped forward, "What about President Trunks?"

Maron managed to keep her face perfectly neutral, "What about him?"

The angry ripple was back, Maron noted with dismay.

"I have no idea what President Trunks," she made sure not to mention him informally, "has in mind. Besides, he was also recently hired some guy-"

"Guy?" Another blond jumped in, interest bright in her eyes.

"Who could he be?"

"Is he cute?"

"Forget that! Is he hot?"

Maron inched another step closer to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Maron froze but put a pleasant smile on her face.

"Nowhere."

"Good, now describe this new guy to us."

Maron launched into a quick physical description of Goten, hoping they would let her leave.

"Is his name . . . Goten?" The redhead asked hesitantly.

Maron nodded rapidly.

The resounding squeal could have broken glass.

She tried again to make to the door when she was grabbed.

"Wait! Where does he work?"

"What floor?"

"Is he with Trunks?"

"I can't believe he works here too!"

"Tell us everything!"

They all jumped when the door slammed open and a small woman stomped in. A gasp of dismay echoed in the room as her burning gaze ran over each and every one of them.

"Which one?"

They all pointed at Maron and suddenly, she found she wasn't surrounded anymore.

Maron studied the newcomer uneasily though she seemed familiar somehow. [Pan?]

Pan moved quickly as recognition crossed the blonde's face and picked up Maron by her collar.

"Are you Zarah's secretary?" Pan hissed and raised her higher.

[I am in the twilight zone,] Maron couldn't help the helpless look that crossed her face.

"Y-yes."

With a scream Pan launched Maron across the room, out the door, and into Trunks arms.

Trunks took off with his passenger secure and didn't stop until he was safe in Zarah's office. Only then did he stop to examine the woman who was clutching onto his shirt like a lifeline.

Immediately concerned, he cradled her closer and rocked her.

"Maron?"

**

Pan eyed the evil desperate creatures that filled the room with one last hate filled look.

"If I ever catch another one of you hitting on my husband, I will personally kill you."

She turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her. Zarah swept her into his arms and spun her around.

"You were wonderful!"

Pan couldn't avoid the rather invasive kiss but after a moment or so she didn't mind so much. When he finally let her catch her breath, she pushed him away.

"Why did I have to almost maim Maron again?"

Zarah slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Stupid girls thought I was having an affair with her. I couldn't have them plotting her death."

"Why would they think that?" Pan frowned, the last thing she needed was for the parinas thinking her honey was available.

"No idea."

**

"Maron?" Trunks rubbed her back soothingly, "Are you ok?"

Maron nodded but couldn't make herself release his waist. Well, her first day at work was going well wasn't it? She didn't know what was better, fainting and crying all over Trunks or nearly inciting a riot in the break room and then clinging to him like a baby.

"I'm sorry," Maron pushed away from him.

"For what?" Trunks let her go.

"My behavior," Maron smiled weakly, "For not believing you when you said the females in this building were desperate."

Trunks chuckled and shook his head.

"You haven't seen them at their worst," he patted her shoulder, "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Are we interrupting something?"

They looked up to see Zarah and Pan in the office.

"Zarah," Maron rolled her eyes, "What could you possibly be interrupting?"

Pan elbowed her husband as she sat down in her his chair.

"Sorry about that Maron. Had to defend his virtue."

Maron's smile turned upside down, "Zarah, why did you set me up?"

"I had to show you what we're dealing with on a daily basis," Zarah sat on his desk, "And that my plan will work."

"What plan?" Goten popped his head into the room a grin spreading across his features, "Hey, Pan! Long time no see!"

"Uncle Goten!" Pan grinned as she got to feet to hug him.

Trunks nudged Zarah and nodded, Zarah in turn opened his drawer and pulled out a capsule.

"Goten, I need you to deliver this capsule to room Red 483 level D," Zarah tossed it at him.

Goten caught the capsule without even looking, the grin widening at Pan's look of surprise.

"You work here?" At his affirmative nod she hugged him again, "Wow! Congrats! Grandma Chichi must be so proud!"

"Um yeah," Goten ducked out of her embrace, "I'm working Pan so I'll see you later."

Maron's brow creased in puzzlement as the saiyans chuckled at Goten's hast departure.

"Nothing like mentioning his mom to get Goten running," Zarah snickered, "You're perfect, Pan."

Trunks and Maron could do nothing but watch as the couple kissed passionately. They turned awkwardly to each other.

"I guess he was right to bring her into our conspiracy," Trunks couldn't hide the redness of his cheeks.

Maron had more control over her facial features, "Yes, we need someone they won't suspect when setting them up. Goten would never think twice about helping out Pan while Zarah can probably get Bra to do things she'd never do for us."

"Yes, they're perfect," Trunks rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed that she was right. Without Pan and Zarah, their plans had about as much hope succeeding as a new hairdo on a windy day.

"Hey," Pan voice brought them back into the circle, "Isn't someone supposed to knock him out?"

"Oh right," Trunks took off.

Zarah went to his desk and handed Maron a sheet of paper.

"Here, call the first three girls on this list and direct them to room Red 483 level D. Tell them who you are and that you've done this to show you're one of them," Zarah grinned, "This should help you avoid future death threats."

Maron took the numbers and placed her hands on her hips.

"Just how long are you going to them molest poor Goten?"

Zarah shrugged, "Half an hour maybe."

Pan boxed his ear.

"OW!"

"I'll make he calls Bra in ten minutes."

"But Pan-"

"How would you like to be at their mercy for half an hour?" Pan glared at him murderously, "It can be arranged."

"Ten minutes it is," Zarah agreed meekly.

Pan and Maron shared a smile.

**

Goten was humming to himself as he slipped the capsule into his pocket. This gopher job was a sinche! He should have asked Trunks for this job earlier! He took about ten steps before he realized that he had no idea where the room Zarah had asked him to go to was.

He shrugged, maybe he could ask one those cute secretarys, That was his last thought before darkness took over.

**

Trunks shook his head at his friend's prone form. Goten should know better then to let his guard down in a strange place, especially in this building.

With a sigh Trunks picked up his best friend and headed for the room Zarah's plan was to take place in. If nothing else, this plan should teach Goten a very valuable lesson about the females in this company.

Avoid them, at all costs.

End Chapter Seven

AN: Sorry about the late update. I guess I'm a bit depressed. It seems like all my readers have disappeared except for a select few. Thanks to those of you who are still reviewing, this chapter is for you.

Michelle


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Goten groaned as he felt something wet drag across his collar bone. His entire body felt heavy and his mind fuzzy. He couldn't see.

Panicked, he jerked his head up and blinked rapidly in hopes of returning his eyesight. The movement proved unsuccessful but revealed the reason behind his loss of sight. He was blindfolded.

He frowned, why on earth would he be blindfolded? Well, at least that's easily remedied.

Goten tried to lift his hands to his face but found them restrained as well. He became alarmed when the restraints held when he purposely tried to break free.

An evil giggle filled the air.

Goten froze as he tried to pinpoint the location and assess the possible threat to his being. Forced to relay on his other senses he inhaled deeply, perked his ears, and sent out a probing ki. A floral scent, perfume, his captives must be female. Goten wasn't sure what to make of that as he heard and his probe confirmed three weak beings in the room with him.

Goten jerked as he felt a cold hand slide down his chest, his bare chest! Completely alarmed, Goten pushed away from his assailment with his feet on the ground. He realized too late that he was bound to a chair and had only managed to tip it over.

"Look girls, he's awake," a female voice purred.

"Now, the fun can really begin," another cooed.

"Who are you?" Goten squirmed in his chair, scared when he found he was completely immobilized and helpless until someone released him.

"We're every guys fantasy," a third voice spoke.

"Now be a good boy and we'll have lots of fun," the first voice giggled.

Goten sent up a energy flare, desperately trying to get anyone's attention as three sets of hands started to roam his body. His only thought was, thank god he was still wearing his pants.

**

Bra glanced up annoyed as her phone continued to ring.

Damn thing!

"Hello?" She answered it.

"Bra, thank the gods you're there!"

"Zarah? What's wrong?" Bra was immediately concerned at his anxious tone.

"Have you seen Goten?" He demanded.

Bra stiffened, "Earlier. Why?"

"Damn it," Zarah cursed softly.

"Zarah, tell me what's wrong?!"

"I gave Goten your prototype coffee machine-"

"You did WHAT!"

"-to give to Trunks but he should have returned by now and I called Trunks. He says he hasn't seen him since this morning either!"

Bra stared at the wall in disbelief. That coffee machine had taken a couple of months of dedicated and back breaking work. It was capable of making any type of coffee drink there was, all you needed was to push the button, tell it what you wanted, and voila! The perfect drink! She was planning on marketing it to major coffee chains like Star Bucks and Z Time.

"Zarah, I didn't have any back up prototypes!"

"I know Bra! That's why you need to go find him!"

"What?"

"When I called Trunks, he was in the middle of a business meeting. There's no way he can leave it."

"Why can't you go?" Bra asked pleadingly.

"I wish I could but-"

"Zarah!"

Bra flinched as she heard Pan's voice over the phone.

"I have to go," Zarah hung up the phone.

Bra set down the hook unsteadily and slipped out of her cover alls. She threw them on her desk and felt out all surrounding kis. Goten had to be in the building somewhere! He wasn't a spy who would sell the invention to Tapion Inc.

She jumped as she felt a huge energy flare. It felt . . . scared . . . and like Goten.

"What the hell is going on?" Bra took to the air.

She had to go save Goten!

Bra growled to herself as she zeroed in on his energy. She was only going to save him because he had her invention, that was all.

She didn't even acknowledge the voice in the back of her mind that said otherwise. She wouldn't dignify it with a response.

**

Pan bit her lip nervously as Zarah hung up on Bra.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait," Zarah motioned for her to come to him, "Don't worry, Pan, they'll both be happier."

She relented and sat in his lap, he tucked her head under his chin.

"Have you talked to Bra about Project Union?"

"Not yet," Zarah held her loosely but firmly, "Later."

Pan sighed and snuggled into her husband. How she loved this stupid man. Jeez, when she had started training all those years ago she had never thought it would be a package deal. Husband, competition, love, drive, devotion, strength, and the promise of children. They would wait on the children though, she didn't think they were ready for that step quite yet.

"Why later?" Pan smiled as his tail wrapped around her waist.

"To see how it went," he nuzzled her hair, "To see if it worked. Distract her with project union if she's upset."

"You're playing a dangerous game," she curled her fingers into his shirt. "This could easily backfire on you."

He hummed thoughtfully.

"It's hard to believe you're risking your relationship with Bra."

"It's ok," he squeezed her gently, "If worst comes to worst I'll still have you."

Pan couldn't help the small smile at his words. He could be so sweet!

"Pan?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was talking to my dad and he said that my mom-"

"Zarah," Pan interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Shut up," Pan closed her eyes.

Zarah smiled at the top of her head before resting his head on hers.

"Ok."

**

Goten squirmed desperately against his bounds but couldn't avoid the groping hands.

He screamed against the gag as he was grabbed in a place he never expected to be grabbed in his life! 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Goten tensed at the new female voice but let out a sigh of relief as the hands stilled.

"Um-"

"You wouldn't understand-"

"This is none of your business-"

"QUIET!!"

Goten jumped and couldn't contain his whimper. He felt completely violated and helpless with no idea if his torture was about to continue or end.

"Get out before I have you fired," the tone sent shivers down his spine.

The hands disappeared from his body and footsteps faded.

Goten jerked as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my god," the voice was breathless and familiar, "Goten?"

Goten leaned away from the voice as far as he could and shivered as a hand touched his face.

"Goten," the voice was firmer now more recognizable, "You're safe now."

The gag was removed.

"Bra?" Goten pointed his head in what he thought was her direction.

"Yes, it's me."

His hands were freed.

Goten immediately removed his blindfold and was rewarded with the sight of blue hair.

Relief turned to shame.

"Are you ok?" Bra's eyes were filled with concern just for him.

Her hands untied his legs from the chair.

"Fine," he bit off as he turned away from her, not noticing how she glanced at him worried.

"Goten?" Bra reached out to him.

"Don't touch me!" Goten was on his feet, towering over her.

Bra retracted her hand, hurt that he would think she of all people would try to force herself on him.

"Thank you for . . ." he swallowed his pride, "the save."

Bra got to her feet quietly.

"Do you have the capsule?"

"What?"

"Zarah gave you a capsule?" She snapped, fury eating at her. She had just saved him from untold amounts of horror and this was how he was going to act towards her?! Bastard! She had gone soft too. Seeing him brought memories of when she had found and saved both Trunks and Zarah from the crazed females in the building, they had not been so lucky, Goten still had his pants on. Even Zarah had given her a grateful hug and here was Son Goten, snapping at her like it was her fault!

Goten reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the capsule.

"Zarah said to-"

Bra snatched it out of his hand.

"Forget what he said I'll deliver it myself," Bra slipped it into her pocket, "Next you get kidnapped, try not to do it with my inventions in your pocket."

She slammed the door when she left.

"Fuck," Goten slumped against the wall, "Now she's mad at me again. And what the hell am I going to do about my clothes?!"

**

"Zarah!" Bra brushed by Maron and into her cousin's office only to stumble to a halt.

Guilt hit her as she remembered that Zarah was fighting with his mate and it looked like she had intruded on a rather intimate moment.

Pan slipped off her husband's lap and frowned at her.

"What's wrong Bra?"

Bra opened her mouth to answer and then shut it. She couldn't bad mouth Goten in front of Pan.

"Did you find him?" Zarah leaned forward intently.

"Who?" Pan sat on his desk.

Bra didn't answer but tilted her head in the affirmative.

"And your capsule?"

Bra pulled it out.

"Zarah," Maron poked her head into the room, "Trunks is calling about the capsule."

Zarah nodded, "Pan, do me a favor and go with Maron to give the capsule to Trunks."

"Ok," she shrugged and left the room with Maron.

Zarah motioned for Bra to sit and leaned back into his chair.

"What happened?"

**

Trunks took one look at his best friend and shook his head. Goten was covered in scratches and lipstick, though, Trunks noted with relief, his pants were almost completely intact.

"I see the secretaries have given you a proper welcome. Are you ok?"

"Proper welcome?" Goten was incredulous.

Trunks gave a sad sigh.

"Sit down Goten," Trunks waited for him to comply before he continued, "I should have warned you but I didn't think they would act this fast."

Goten plopped into the seat with a minor look of betrayal.

"Tell me what happened?"

**

"I see," Zarah shrugged dismissively, "It was bound to happen."

Bra flinched, "What was bound to happen?"

"The secretaries attacking Goten," Zarah replied calmly though he was cursing on the inside. Damn it! He had not counted on Goten's anger at being rescued. He knew Bra's protective instincts would rear up and she would soften, he just didn't think Goten would harden. Damn! Goten was probably ashamed and doubted his ability as a man! He didn't realize the awesome power of women when desperate.

"Zarah," Bra glared, "How can you be so flippant?"

"It's best it happened now," Zarah turned to his computer, "Now he'll know to keep his guard up."

Bra fumed in her chair.

"I thought you would understand."

"I do understand," Zarah glanced at her, "Better than you ever could."

Bra continued to glare at him.

Hiding his smile under a carefully constructed mask of concern Zarah turned to face her fully.

"Bra, what's going on? Have I missed something?"

Suddenly the carpet become very interesting.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit Bra. Usually you would have mentioned such a thing happening to Goten on the way out the door but now you're here to specifically talk about how bad this must be. So, taking the risk of sounding redundant, what's going on?"

Zarah watched her fidget nervously, never making eye contact with him.

"Talk to me, Bra, I can't help if I don't know what's going on?"

Bra's mask fell into place.

"Nothings wrong."

Damn it! Zarah restrained himself from putting his fist through his desk. All right if she doesn't want to talk to me then fine.

"What did you think about my plans for project union?"

Bra welcomed the change of subject with a smile.

"You're not going to poison Trunks, Zarah."

"Damn, I knew you wouldn't let that one slide."

End of Chapter Eight

AN: I just wanted to thank everyone for the big response. It made me smile.


	9. Chapter Nine Pan's Plan

****

Chapter Nine

"And Bra rescued me," Goten finished his explanation.

Trunks was surprised at the bitter tone in his voice. Something had obviously gone wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"I couldn't escape Trunks. I was completely helpless in a chair and rope! I've been training! I couldn't free myself!"

"You've been training?" Trunks was intrigued, Goten never trained.

"That's not important!"

Trunks sighed and motioned for Goten to sit down again.

"Goten, there was no way you could have escaped those ropes and chair."

"What do you mean?" Goten's frustration deflated.

"All the furniture in Capsule Corp. is saiyan proof, as my mom likes to say, and the ropes must have been to if you struggled and were unable to free yourself."

"Saiyan proof?"

"Yeah, there were too many incidents were Zarah, Bra, or myself accidentally broke the furniture around us. Not to mention the times when dad would stomp around in search of mom. It became easier to pay a little more to make something indestructible then to continuously buy more office chairs."

"And the ropes?" Goten was amazed.

"Same idea, but it was developed with the thought of imprisoning an enemy," Trunks folded his hands in a businesslike manner. "You're lucky Bra found you when she did."

Goten's expression closed.

"Goten? What's the matter?"

Goten kept his mouth shut.

"Goten," Trunks leaned forward, "You have been acting oddly for awhile now."

"There's nothing wrong," Goten avoided eye contact.

"Goten-"

The door opened.

"Trunks, I hope I'm not . . . Goten!"

"Uncle Goten!"

Pan and Maron were shocked at his appearance. Goten's shirt was gone, his pants were shredded, and his torso was covered in scratches and lipstick.

"This is all my fault," Maron announced suddenly, "I'm so sorry Goten."

Trunks and Pan tensed, what the hell was Maron doing?

"This isn't your fault," Goten tried to console her.

"No it is!" Tears pricked her eyes, "I went into the break room and all these women surrounded me. I was so scared! So I mentioned that you were hired and they left me alone!"

Pan and Trunks released a breathe of relief.

"It's all my fault!"

"Don't worry about," Goten's smile was weak, "The only thing they hurt was my pride."

"What?" Trunks blurted.

Maron's tears magically disappeared unnoticed. 

"Nothing to worry about," Goten's smile turned cheesy, "All is well."

"No," Trunks waved his words away, "You said they hurt your pride?"

Goten's expression turned somber, "Yes."

"Why?" Trunks was clueless.

"What do you mean why?" Goten flushed embarrassed, "I was ambushed and abused by women."

"Ahem," Pan crossed her arms.

"Women with no power level what-so-ever," Goten corrected himself earning a nod of approval from his niece.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Trunks was still quizzical.

Pan inched toward the door. This was entering into unfamiliar male territory that she would rather just leave alone.

Maron joined her in the retreat and left with little to no sound.

"Trunks, I've been training again," Goten said as if that explained everything.

"You've mentioned that but it still doesn't explain why you should be ashamed by what happened." Trunks was exasperated, "I mean, you aren't the only one who has been attacked like this."

"Really?" Goten was morbidly curious, "Who else?"

"Well . . ." Trunks trailed off uncomfortably, "Try being rescued by your mom."

"What?!" Goten felt a load fall off his shoulders.

"I don't like to talk about it," Trunks glared at his friends sudden eagerness.

"You've never mentioned this," Goten was floored, "When did this happen?"

"Several years ago," Trunks mumbled going through the files on his desk.

"Wow," Goten leaned back into his chair, "And you never told me."

"You wouldn't have understood," Trunks eyed him levelly, "Now you do."

"Jeez," Goten grinned, "The only thing that would make this perfect is if Zarah-"

"Goten," Trunks interrupted, "What makes you think it hasn't happened to him?"

Goten's mouth dropped open, "Zarah?"

Trunks nodded, a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"His problem was he didn't understand why they would be after him. You're lucky, Zarah wasn't found until at least five hours later."

Goten blinked, "Five hours."

"Hmm," Trunks slid a folder across the desk, "You need to acquaint yourself with these names."

Goten read the file name, "Women to be avoided at all costs."

"Memorize it," Trunks was insistent. "Believe me, it's the best thing to do."

"Wow," Goten shook his head, "So who found Zarah?"

"Bra."

Goten looked up at the name.

"What did he do?"

"Zarah hugged her and wouldn't let go of her for awhile," Trunks rubbed his eyes.

"Really," Goten frowned, "He must have been really shaken up."

"He was," Trunks steepled his fingers, "He didn't come to work for a week."

"Wait a minute," Goten sat up, "If Zarah was assaulted then how come he didn't know he was being stalked and was so naive when it came to women?"

"Goten, there's a difference between assaulted and being stalked. Besides, none of those things really count as experience with women. Bra was probably the only reason he didn't swear off women, well, his sister too." Trunks tilted his head thoughtfully. "Mostly Bra though."

"Yes, Sasoli was never the consoling type," Goten winced, "What did she do when she found out?"

"I had to stop her from killing everyone who had to x chromosomes," Trunks smiled grimly, "Though I suspect she had her revenge. Most of the girls were knocked unconscious and their heads shaved, the others were stripped and found in the middle of highway traffic."

"Yeah, that sounds like Sasoli," Goten shook his head, "How many of them sued?"

"None, it was never traced back to us," Trunks allowed a superior smirk to cross his face, "We hire only the best at Capsule Corp."

"Oh," Goten was amused.

"So you see," Trunks watched him carefully, "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Goten was quiet.

His instincts were still in an uproar that demanded he train until none could defeat him but his more practical side understood. There was nothing to be ashamed of, if it happened to Trunks and Zarah too.

"Goten," Trunks smiled wearily, "Are you going to stay with us?"

"Of course," Goten answered, though he was startled. Did Trunks really think he was going to quit over this?

"Good," Trunks relaxed, "So you've been training?"

"Yeah," Goten bowed his head.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed. I'm just wondering why? And when?"

Goten became bashful at the slight tone of betrayal in his friend's voice. His training had always coincided with whether or not Trunks was training. This had been the tradition for years and now he had broken it.

"You weren't there when Zarah had to fight everyone just for the chance to be with Pan," His gaze turned inward, "Watching him fight . . . it was . . ."

"Oh my god," Trunks leaned forward, "You're in love with Zarah!"

"What?" Goten blinked at his friend, "No!"

Their laughter filled the room.

"Trunks," Goten shook his head amused, "Nothing like THAT. It was just- Something struck a cord when he fought for her even though there was really no way for him to win, especially against Gohan."

"And that's when you started training," Trunks concluded as excitement filled his veins.

Pan's tournament plan looked better all the time.

**

"Pheromones?" Zarah was intrigued, "How would you do that?"

"All I would need is a blood sample," Bra grinned, excited with the challenge. "It shouldn't be too difficult."

"It has promise," Zarah grinned, "And remember my invention? The one that dissolves everything but organic matter?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It can also dissolve clothes."

"Oh," Bra's eyes returned the mischievous gleam when she shook her head, "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Well, you scratched all my other ideas," Zarah shrugged.

"Well, the tournament one baffled me. How is a tournament supposed to help them get together? Maron is not a fighter," Bra couldn't help the slight sneer.

Zarah allowed silence to fill the room as he thought of a way to reasonably explain this certain plan to Bra. Pan's idea to include the same plans in each folder was genius. No one would ever expect a plot they were participating in to actually be for them.

"True," Zarah conceded, "But Trunks is."

Bra frowned but motioned for him to continue.

Zarah chose his words carefully.

"She'll be worried when he fights. We can plant thoughts in her head if she doesn't. Like he hasn't trained in forever, he's weaker than usual."

"He's struggling," Bra nodded, "So we make her worry about him. Then what?"

"Then we knock him out of competition," Zarah's tone turned hopeful, "With an injury or two so she'll fuss over him?"

Bra smiled at him ruefully and turned the idea around in her head. It had potential but . . . 

"I don't know Zarah. Maybe if she was fighting as well but otherwise . . ."

"Fighting as well . . ." Zarah's eyes lit up, "You're a genius!"

"Yes, I know," Bra was puzzled by his sudden energy, "Zarah?"

"We'll have to convince her to fight too! Then we can rig it so the first match they'll fight each other! Because you're right, she's not a fighter but she doesn't have to be. Trunks hasn't seen her mad yet, it will be enlightening for both of them." Zarah grinned in triumph.

"There's still one problem," Bra pointed out.

"What?"

"She doesn't fight," Bra hated to show him the huge hole in his plan but it had to be done.

Zarah deflated only for a moment, "She knows enough."

"What?" Now Bra was intrigued.

"Sasoli and Maron used to play together when we were small and went to visit Aunt 18. Maron couldn't always convince Sasoli to play with dolls."

"Sasoli taught Maron how to fight?" Disbelief colored Bra's tone.

"Not really," Zarah raked his bottom lip with his teeth in frustration, "It's hard to explain."

"Try."

"Krillin and Aunt 18 aren't going to let their only daughter out into the world without at least knowing how to defend herself, right?"

"Right," Bra crossed her arms.

"Alright, so from there Sasoli would spar with her."

"Spar?" Bra was alarmed, "But she didn't know enough to spar."

"I know," Zarah agreed with her, "But she was fine. I think her blood knows more then she does."

"Her blood?"

"Right, her mom and my dad are androids, we must have inherited something of that nature," Zarah stopped suddenly, "Am I making any sense?"

"Strangely enough," Bra nodded, "And you seen her fight? Better then she should be able to?"

"Yes," Zarah nodded, "The trick is convincing her to participate in the tournament."

"All right, we'll do it," Bra grinned as her cousin's enthusiasm finally rubbed off, "Now I can't wait for this tournament."

"Me either." Zarah grinned.

"Great, I'll find a suitable date when all our schedules are free," Bra moved toward the door.

"Bra."

She stopped at the soft call and turned to him curiously.

"About Goten."

She stiffened.

"He doesn't know what it is loke to work in this building. He's probably ashamed," Zarah didn't look at her, "He probably would have reacted different if Pan would have found him instead."

Bra was speechless as Zarah turned back to his computer, signaling that he was done.

Deeply troubled she left his office and headed to her own.

Ashamed?

**

"Trunks, what am I going to do about my clothes?" Goten winced as he eyed himself in the reflection of the window, "I have to do something about this lipstick as well."

Trunks said nothing but opened the door to his private bathroom in his office.

"Feel free to use this restroom, it's safe."

Goten gave Trunks a long considering look, "You been ambushed more then once haven't you?"

"Or you could use the employee toilet like everyone else?"

Goten laughed and moved into the bathroom without another word. Silently, he used a small rag to rub at the lipstick and dipping it in water periodically.

"Hey Goten, what do you say to a tournament?"

"Hmm?" Goten carefully cleaned a particularly deep scratch.

"A tournament with just us Z kids," Trunks opened another door and pulled out some spare clothes he always kept at the office for emergencies.

He handed them to Goten.

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?"

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter Ten Dinner?

Chapter Ten

Trunks waved as Goten left for the day. He had decided to cut his friend a break and let Goten out early, with full pay of course. Being the boss was a good thing, besides, nothing was depending on Goten working today.

"Trunks."

Trunks acknowledged his cousin with a curt tilt of his head.

"Bra has agreed to the tournament."

The two men stood side by side, still as statues.

"So has Goten."

A smirk.

"Excellent."

Light blue met ice blue.

"Your plan backfired."

Anger glinted off the ice.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Bra was deeply upset with the incident but refused to reveal why."

"Goten was ashamed, his pride hurt. Not conductive to the intimate feeling you were trying to create."

"Hn," Zarah agreed. "Still, it had her thinking about him in a way she never has, as someone to protect."

"I've spoken with Goten about the attack and made him realize there was nothing to be afraid of," Trunks crossed his arms. "It might take awhile but he will realize he owes her big time whether or not this helps us will be determined with time."

"Bra is searching for a free spot in our schedules for the tournament."

Trunks was startled enough to look directly at his cousin.

"You've convinced her to help organize it?"

Zarah felt a smug smile building but kept it under a cool mask.

"She jumped at the chance."

"That's odd," Trunks furrowed his brows puzzled. "Usually, she avoids such things."

"You underestimate my persuasive skills," Zarah remarked wryly.

"I guess I won't anymore," Trunks studied his cousin with more care then he usually did. "Maybe I should put you on our council."

Zarah snorted, "Only if you want them killed."

Trunks felt laughter bubble in his chest as a grin crossed his face.

"If only."

Zarah peeked at Trunks from the corner of his eye, and decided if it was time to start pushing him.

What the hell.

"Trunks, have you noticed something strange about Maron?" Zarah made sure his voice was gruff with concern.

"What?" Trunks frowned at the sudden change of topic.

"She has been acting out of character. Fainting, crying, and shaking with fear . . . I've never seen such so much emotion from her before." Zarah lowered his brows, "Do you think she's sick?"

"I don't know," Trunks tried to recall anything out of the ordinary.

"Hmm," Zarah allowed the barest of smiles, "So Maron's plan is next?"

"Yes, something about a dinner," Trunks mumbled distractedly.

"Ok," Zarah turned on his heel, "I'll relay the plan to you ASAP."

"Right," Trunks continued to frown.

**

Zarah paused at Maron's desk and chewed his lip thoughtfully. What was her plan going to be?

"So what's this dinner plan?"

Maron glanced up in surprise, "Dinner?"

"Project Couple," Zarah raised a sarcastic brow.

"Oh," Maron bit her lip, "I was thinking of arranging a dinner for us. We've never got along too well and this would be a perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other some more, talk."

She giggled at his look of astonishment and panic.

"Zarah," she admonished lightly, "I will unfortunately be unable to attend. I will ask Goten to take my place."

"I am going to have dinner with Goten?"

Maron laughed at him fully.

"No, you will also be unable to attend. You will ask Bra to take your place."

Zarah looked at her blankly when his eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh, I see. That's not a bad idea."

Maron rolled her eyes and shooed him away.

"Pan's waiting for you in her office."

"She is?" Zarah's whole contenence changed from stoic business man to light-hearted fool.

Maron shook her head as he bounced into his office. Seriously, he was so weird.

Not ten minutes later the intercom beeped.

"Schedule the dinner for this Saturday," Zarah's voice was strained.

"What? Why?" Maron glanced at the calender, Saturday was only three days away.

"I'm going to have a legitamite excuse not to go."

"Um, ok. I'll Z Right Place."

"Tell them, it's on Zarah Briefs tab. I've eaten there before. The whole floor will be rented and empty for the dinner."

"Um, ok," Maron answered uneasily.

"Call the resturant now. Then speak to Goten. I will call Bra now."

"Right," Maron blinked at the dial tone, "I wonder what happened there?"

**

Bra glanced at the phone wearily as it started to ring. With a hesitant hand she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Bra, I'm sorry." A heavy sigh, "I need to ask a favor."

Immediately anxious at the sound of Zarah's voice, she sat down.

"What do you need?"

"I screwed up. Maron wanted to have dinner with me this Saturday, you know get to know each other and . . . talk."

Bra smiled at the shudder in his voice.

"What's the problem, you need topics to talk about?"

"No," Frustration edged his voice with a ragged lining. "That's just the thing, I can't go."

"Why?" Bra crossed her legs.

"I forgot about this dinner with Pan and her parents," Zarah grumbled crossly.

"You're going to have dinner with her parents?" Bra winced at the curse that followed, "Why?"

"I don't know! Some crap about- Ow! Pan! Stop it!"

Bra heard several viscious sounding thumps before her cousin's voice came back on the line.

"Apparently, Gohan felt bad about his reaction to our union and thought our families should get together and have a 'family' dinner," the sarcasm was heavy in his tone, "So my parents are invited as well."

Bra felt sweat form as she tried to picture Zarah's family in the same room with Pan's . . . trying to eat . . . 

"I see how this could be a problem."

"Hn," Zarah snorted, "So I can't eat dinner with Maron."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Bra was puzzled.

"Well, you're her friend, right? Go in my place."

"Why don't you just reschedule?" Bra checked a vial of chemicals for explosive quality, nope not quite yet.

"She already booked the resturant and everything. She paid with her first paycheck and . . . I don't . . . I hate to say I . . . Will you go?"

Bra's lips twisted as she thought about any and all possible obstructions to Maron's plans.

"Saturday?"

"Yes, thanks Bra! I owe you and dress nice, it's an expensive resturant."

The line went dead.

Bra dropped the phone in it's craddle in bemusement. The things she did for her cousin, she glanced up at an almost completed invention, and the things he did for her.

Oh well, there were worse things she could do then spend her time with Maron.

**

"So you'll tell your mom?" Pan glared at her husband.

Zarah sneered at her before turning to ignore his mate. This dinner was going to a disaster. His mom wasn't particularly found of Gohan at the moment, perfectly understandable, and his dad had never been fond of Videl. He wasn't sure why but his father wasn't one to hold a grudge unless it was worth holding. And his mother . . . well, his mother was a Vegeta.

"It would be better to wait," Zarah snapped, "You don't realize what you're asking, Pan."

"How long?"

"How about," Zarah threw his hands out, "forever."

"Zarah," Pan ground her teeth, "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get on with our lives. I promise, if the worst happens, then we'll never socialize with both our parents at the same time again."

Zarah was stubbornly silent but he let the proposition sink in. If everone survived the night, would be a miracle, and to not worry about repeating it . . .

Tempting, the challenge was to keep everyone alive til the end of the night.

"Done."

Pan nodded with satisfaction. She had learned quickly, if she really wanted something had she had to do was suggest it and let him think about it for a long time. Sooner or later he would agree to her reasoning.

She tapped his forehead with her finger.

"Ask your parents if they can make it. Don't worry," she rolled her eyes, "I'll make it up to you."

"Really?" He lost his disgruntled expression instantly.

"Really," she sighed at his blissful expression.

**

Maron tapped her pencil on her desk to a song only she could hear.

Zarah had called and told her Bra was in the fold so to call Goten. The only problem was, how was she going to word this? Bra would be the more logical subsitute, as would Trunks, thus, her dilemma.

Maron pursed her lips as she picked up the phone and dialed.

"This is the Son residence. Whom is calling?"

"Um, Mrs. Son this is Maron and I was wondering if I could speak with Goten?" Maron bit her lip nervously.

Chichi Son was never the type of person that was easy to get around.

"Maron? As in Krillin's daughter?" The voice became excited and suspicious all at once.

"Yes, Krillin's my father," Maron arched a brow, did every girl who called get the inquisition?

"All right, I'll get him."

The phone was set down with a thunk.

"Hello?"

"Hey Goten," Maron kept her voice pleasent, "Do you have any plans this Saturday?"

"Um no . . ."

"Great! How would you like to go to dinner?"

The line was silent.

"Goten?"

"Maron, are you asking me out?" Goten's voice was uncertain and shaky.

"No," Maron winced as her voice came out more forceful than she would have liked. "I had arranged a dinner with Zarah but I will be unable to attend. I thought you might like to take my place."

The pause this time seemed contemplating.

"How much?"

"The food's free, I already paid for everything and I probably bought too much food," she laughed, "I'm not sure how much you guys can eat."

"Sure, I'll go!"

She could almost her him drooling.

"All right, I'll give you the time and place next time I see you. Oh, and be sure to dress nice!"

"Yeah, no problem!"

She smiled, "Bye."

"Bye!"

She hung up.

"Any problems?"

She jumped and sent a glare at her cousin who was longuing in her door.

"One, for a moment, he thought I was asking him out," Maron leaned back into her chair.

Zarah crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed in thought.

"We might be able to use that, to make Bra jealous."

_And Trunks too._

Maron arched a brow but said nothing.

"Where's Pan?"

"She left," Zarah stared off into space for a moment when his eyes refocused on hers. "Maron, Pan said something the other day but I have no idea what she meant. I was wondering if you could shed some light?"

Maron set her pencil down and gave her cousin her full attention.

"Go on."

"Well, I went to take her lunch the other day and she told me to never reveal myself to her friends ever again. That my butt was hers alone to stare at but I don't understand. Why would they look at my butt?"

Maron's face bloomed bright red. _He is not asking me this!_

"Why haven't you asked Pan?"

"I did but she told me to never mind and- Hey! Where are you going?" Zarah scratched his head as Maron all but ran down the hallway to get away from him. "Maybe she doesn't know."

The inventor pouted, now he would have to ask Bra.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter Eleven

****

Chapter Eleven

Bra slipped into her strapless dress and took special care with her hair. She was excited. She never took the time to just go out with friends to have fun anymore.

"That's because you don't have any friends," she sniffed at her reflection.

In truth, she had no time for them or the energy to find out if they were true or not. She didn't need friends when she had family.

She glanced at the clock, perfect, she had just enough time to make it to the restaurant to make the reservation.

"And where are you going?"

Her dad's voice coming from out of nowhere didn't surprise her or make her jump. She knew he would show up before she left.

"I'm going to dinner daddy," she picked up her purse, "How do I look?"

Midnight eyes scanned her figure critically before meeting her eyes.

"Much too fancy to meet with your cousin."

Bra giggled and pinched his cheek, or tried to as he moved away.

"Dad, it's a nice restaurant," she planted a hand on her hip. "Besides, this is no fancier than how Mom dresses when she goes shopping."

"Hn."

Her father turned on his heel and left her doorway.

Bra glanced in the mirror again for a final make-up check. He was so protective.

**

The Dark Prince watched as the beautiful blue-haired woman entered a vehicle and left.

"Bra left already?"

Vegeta turned to his only son before he returned his attention to the window.

"Yes."

"I hope she has a nice dinner with Maron," Trunks kept his tone light and slightly disinterested.

This part of the plan was key. He had to make sure his dad didn't decide to go flying to make sure she got there safely or just to see where she was going to be.

"Where is this dinner going to be?" His father's voice was gruff.

"Z Right Place," he replied promptly. "You've been there before with Mom, on your anniversary."

Trunks watched his father out of the corner of his eye. He could nearly see the thoughts churning chaotically in his father's head. What those thoughts were, would remain forever unknown. Though, Trunks could tell the exact moment when his father had decided she would be safe. The atmosphere became less tense and the air easier to breathe.

"Hn, females," his father turned his eyes on him. "Enigmas, all of them."

Trunks frowned, "True."

Vegeta saw the shadows enter his son's eyes and chuckled.

"What?" Trunks tilted his head curiously.

"My only son is constantly chased my women," Vegeta's eyes danced with amusement. "Only he doesn't like it."

Trunks fidgeted under his father's observation.

"Dad, these aren't exactly normal women-"

"Nonsense, if you took after me more than just looks, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Vegeta crossed his arms, a smirk playing with his lips.

"What do you mean?" Trunks' brow creased.

"Silly boy, you are one of the strongest fighters in the universe and yet you run from weakling human females. Show them you won't be messed with, Trunks, show some force."

"Force?" Trunks was perplexed, was his father telling him to threaten his employees?

Vegeta chuckled darkly, his son's thoughts were written all over his face.

"Maybe one or two."

"Dad, they'll sue me," Trunks ran a hand threw his hair discouraged.

"Trunks, have you ever thought of filing sexual harassment?"

Trunks blinked.

"I'll take that as a no," Vegeta crossed his arms.

"But . . ." Trunks eyes narrowed suddenly, "What about the time when Zarah was being stalked? You were surrounded by women."

Vegeta inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"Only because you allowed them to run amok, did they dare to approach me. They had no fear of retribution so they act without consideration." Vegeta's gaze turned inward, "They would not have dared when I first took residence on this planet."

Trunks crossed his arms, he unconsciously mimicked his father.

"Did you even enter the building back then?"

"Don't be ridiculous boy, of course I did." Vegeta snorted, "Your mother used to use this as her hiding place."

"Didn't the women bother you?" Trunks was listening closely.

"Once," Vegeta's voice was distant, "then never again."

Trunks watched his father walk away with something close to awe. The women had bothered his father once and never again . . . How in the world did he accomplish that?!

**

Pan and Zarah landed silently in front of his parents cave.

"It's not too late to forget about this whole thing," Zarah looked at her hopefully and pouted when she shook her head.

"They already agreed to go," Pan studied her husband critically, "Is there something wrong?"

Zarah gave her his 'are you kidding me?'

"Are we going to stand her all day or are we going to eat?"

The couple turned sharply at the feminine voice and was shocked into silence. Zarah's mother wore what one could only call female armor, it's alien influences all too clear. A short flowing dress clung to her every curve with a stylish diagonal slash around her midriff revealing her tail, which hung on her hips at an angle. The red garment accented her dark coloring and her face held a dark look. Her yellow boots might have looked silly on anyone else but on her only served to complete the look. The only thing that seemed to be missing was a knife strapped to her arm and leg.

"Ava?"

The female saiyan about faced at her name, causing her dress to twirl out gracefully and revealed a pair of tiny matching shorts. Her outfit wasn't going anywhere and looked as if it had been through many battles already with it's many strategically placed rips. The strips were meant to distract from her body shape as she moved though they also accentuated her slim lines.

"What?" She barked.

"Ava," 17 appeared in the cave opening with an annoyed scowl, "Why are we . . . Oh, hi kids."

A smile. His clothes were a distinct contrast against his wife's with his torn pants and simple black tee-shirt.

Zarah approached his mother curiously.

"What are you wearing?"

"Her traditional battle outfit," 17 rolled his eyes.

Zarah and Pan turned their eyes to Ava.

She sneered at her husband.

"It's tradition."

"I've never seen you dressed in this before," Zarah circled his mother, "It's looks your old spandex suit."

"Correct," she gave a sharp nod, "that was an uniform soldiers wore. This is what we wore when visited alien planets to show rank."

"It's really nice," Pan bit her lip almost enviously, Zarah's mom had such a great figure!

"I'm glad you like it," Ava snatched Pan's arm and proceeded to drag her to the cave, "I made one for you as well."

"What?" Pan threw Zarah a pleading look. Sure, she liked the outfit but didn't mean she wanted to walk around half naked in it.

Zarah snagged her other arm.

"I think what she is wearing is fine, Mother."

"Don't be ridiculous! She must show her allegiance to our family! It's bad enough your father refuses to wear his but she must-"

"I refuse to wear something that will make me look like Vegeta," 17 interrupted flatly. 

Ava threw her husband an equally flat look of disgust.

"I am only trying to preserve our son's life and yet, even now, you-"

"Wait," Zarah stepped between his parents before they could start yet another argument. "Preserve my life?"

Pan frowned, just as concerned and went to his side to show she was there for him.

Ava growled at them.

"You must know, you are the one who informed me. Gohan was marked Zarah for death."

"What?!" Three voices demanded simultaneously.

"My dad would never-"

"Pan," Zarah put a restrained hand on his mate, "Let me handle this. Mother, why do you think Gohan out to destroy me."

"I want a clear explanation," 17 demanded sharply.

Ava squirmed but pointed her finger at Zarah, "You came to me and said Gohan wished to dine with us."

She turned to 17, "He wishes to compensate for the loss of our son with food."

They just stared at her.

"We must pull rank." Her eyes darted between them desperately, "I will go to our prince, Vegeta will not allow my heir to die this way."

They continued to stare at her.

"Zarah," she touched her son's face in a rare gesture of affection, "I will protect you."

She turned around to blast off and was only stopped when her mate tackled her to the ground.

"What are you doing-"

"You've misunderstood-"

Pan went to her husband who stood frozen as his parents bickered about his safety.

"Zarah?"

His response was to allow his legs to collapse so he could sit on the ground with a defeated sigh. This was just wonderful. His mother was on a campaign to save his life when it wasn't in danger and wanted his Uncle Vegeta to help, even though he had no idea what was going on. She wanted to pull rank, where rank no longer existed, except to Bardock and he wasn't going to be there. She wanted them in traditional saiyan attire but his dad refused, as did Pan.

Fabulous, and they haven't even made it to the Son house yet.

"Zarah?"

Zarah met his wife's concerned gaze and allowed his lips to tilt up slightly to let her know he was fine. Deeply embarrassed, but fine.

"He just wants to eat with us?" His mom's confused voice was unnaturally loud in the air.

Zarah just buried his face in his hands.

Why did he ever agree to go this again?

**

Goten fiddled with his tie nervously. Maron had said to dress nice so after searching long and hard, he had found a decent pair of slacks with a nice dress shirt.

"My, don't you look handsome."

Goten flushed as he turned to face his mother.

"I've never seen you get this dressed up for a girl before," Chichi smiled as she fixed his tie, "Is she pretty?"

Goten's eyes flashed as he shook his head.

"Mom, I'm having dinner with Zarah. He's treating so it's an expensive restaurant, thus, a certain dress code."

Goten planted a kiss on his mom's head and darted out the door.

He shut the door and leaned against it. _Yeah, mom, she's beautiful._

He exhaled and tried to rid himself of thoughts of blue hair. He was going to share some quality eating time with Zarah.

**

Bra smiled at the waiter who directed her to the table and twisted her lips in irritation when she spotted a dark head.

"Zarah, if you were going to be able to make it, you should have called me . . ." She trailed as the figure spun and instead of the blue eyes she expected she was met with black.

Her lips parted in surprise, "Goten . . ."

**

Gohan ran a hand through his hair nervously as he wondered for thousandth time if he had bought enough food for roughly four saiyans, though if you counted them as halves then it was two and a half . . . Though half-saiyans ate as much as full saiyans so one might as well count them as full-

"Gohan?"

The flustered demi-saiyan turned to find his wife watching him with amusement.

"Oh, hey Videl."

Videl tossed back her head and laughed at him.

"Videl!" Gohan came very close to whining.

"I'm sorry Gohan but . . ." she paused a moment to catch her breath. "But, it's like we never left high school sometimes."

Videl flicked his nose and passed him to enter the living room.

"Do you think we have enough food?" Gohan trailed her like a puppy.

"I think we have enough to feed an army," she tossed over her shoulder sarcastically.

"How many armies?" He asked a bit desperately.

"What could possibly happen if we don't have enough food?" Videl turned to face her husband exasperatedly.

"You could insult your guests for one."

Gohan and Videl turned to find a sheepish looking Pan with her husband and his parents standing in the room.

Zarah glanced wearily between his parents and his mate's parents. His parents both were sporting dark expressions while hers seemed surprised and open. This was going to be very bad.

"Sorry, dad," Pan went to her father and kissed his cheek, "I should have knocked instead of just letting myself in."

"It's no problem, Pan," Gohan smiled as he embraced her. She looked extremely happy, Zarah must be taking very good care of her.

"Hi, I don't think we've ever been properly introduced," Videl smiled and extended her hand, "I am Videl Son."

Ava ignored her hand and bowed while 17 ignored Videl completely.

"I am Ava of the Vegeta line, the Saiyan royal family. I have full permission to execute all of you and your kin if you so much as attempt to kill my heir."

Videl's eyes filled with confusion and alarm as she withdrew her arm.

"Mother," Zarah put his hands on her shoulders, "We already explained."

"I will see for myself," Ava silenced her son with a sharp smile.

Videl retreated to her husband and put a weary hand on his arm.

"Um, ok," Gohan rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Why don't we sit down and talk."

"I love your dress," Videl smiled uneasily at Ava.

"This is traditional battle armor used by saiyan royalty," Ava kept a sharp eye on Gohan who she deemed the biggest threat.

"Oh," Videl was at a loss for words, "That's nice. Come Pan."

Zarah took advantage of the fact that Videl was leading his mother to the dinning room to move closer to Gohan with his father.

"Forgive her," Zarah executed a short bow, "I tried to explain but . . ."

"She's stubborn," 17 finished for his son, "But it will make the dinner interesting if nothing else."

Gohan relaxed and smiled.

"As long as there are no hard feelings between us. I didn't hurt you that bad , did I?" Gohan clapped Zarah on the back and chuckled nervously.

"It will take more then that to keep me down," Zarah grinned.

When Gohan returned the gesture 17 sighed, "Great, I'm surrounded by saiyans."

Gohan and Zarah snickered at the Android's sarcastic tone as they joined the women.

**

Goten's eyes almost rolled out of his head as he turned and saw Bra instead of Zarah. He had never seen her so dressed up before with her hair swept off her neck, revealing the delicate line of her throat and shoulders. Her lips were painted red and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Goten . . ."

Stunned, Bra just stared at him. She had never seen Goten looking so polished and cleaned up. He . . . could be handsome . . . when he wanted to. . .

"Bra, I . . ." He mentally shook himself, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" That surprised her out of her stupor, "I'm here to have dinner with Maron. You?"

"Maron?" Goten blinked, "But she asked me to have dinner with Zarah?"

"With Zarah?" It was her turn to blink.

A waiter popped up and asked for their reservation.

"Briefs'," Bra and Goten replied simultaneously.

"Wonderful, follow me and I'll show you the private floor," the waiter bowed.

Almost mechanically they followed the uniformed man.

"Private floor?" Goten mumbled.

"Zarah doesn't like people to stare at him when he eats," Bra answered softly, "Unless, he's with his dad or me."

The waiter opened the elevator and they stepped in. The ride was short and silent.

"Here is your floor," the waiter smiled annoyingly, "The food should be here momentarily."

"Thank you," Goten smiled the unmistakable Son smile.

Bra nodded and went to the table to sit. She picked up her wine glass and took a sip to steady herself. She needed time to think and analyze the situation.

Ok, one, Zarah and Maron set up a dinner to get to know one another. Two, they were both unable to make it but couldn't stand to cancel it. Three, they asked people to substitute. Four, Maron had asked Goten, and, finally, five, Zarah had asked her.

The conclusion, she was having dinner with the very man she had been trying to avoid.

"Bra," Goten sat across the table from her awkwardly, "I've been meaning to talk with you."

"Oh?" Bra tried to set her wine down but couldn't help the telltale tremor.

"Yes," Goten fiddled with the napkin so he wouldn't have to look her in the eye. "I am sorry."

"For what?" Bra crossed her arms.

"For being short with you when you rescued me the other day," Goten lifted his eyes to met hers. "I am grateful."

"I should apologize as well," Bra averted her eyes, "I should have realized you might have been embarrassed."

Color bloomed in his cheeks.

"Yeah . . ."

"I should also apologize for the grudge I held for most of our lives," Bra turned her gaze on Goten. "It was stupid."

"Bra."

She glanced up at the sound of her name and was nearly blinded by Goten's smile.

"It's no problem," Goten's head turned as the door opened. "Good there's the food!"

Bra's brows arched as he squirmed in excitement as the food was wheeled in. Honestly, he was like a little kid.

Goten grinned at her.

A good looking kid, Bra tried to calm her heart, one that had potential to turn into a drool worthy man.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter Twelve What?

Chapter Twelve

Zarah entered the room to see his mother furiously whispering to Pan and Videl and judging by the twin looks of embarrassed fury . . . things weren't going well. He glanced at Gohan and when the older saiyan seemed more perplexed then anything Zarah sighed. It would be his duty to resolve the problem since his father didn't seem to care.

Zarah quickened his step and put a hand on Pan's shoulder to show his support and a hand on his mother's shoulder to show allegiance.

"What are you talking about?" He pitched his voice low so they would know he was serious.

"Female business," Ava glared at the other two women almost daring them to say something.

"Oh, I love female business," 17's voice was sardonic as his arms circled his wife's waist, "Spill."

Gohan hooked his arm with his wife.

"Videl?"

Videl said nothing though the angry color didn't dissipate. She planted a hand on her hip and glared at Ava.

Zarah moved his hand from his mother's should to his mate's cheek.

"Pan?"

The color in Pan's face deepened though she seemed more mortified then mad.

"Ava," 17 ran a finger along the length of her tail.

She stiffened but her head fell back slightly and her eyelids fluttered.

"17," she tried to move away from him.

He locked his arms in place.

"Why are you upsetting Pan?" 17 demanded.

Ava's eyes darted around eyeing her audience with something skin to panic. She squirmed in his arms and tried to stop his persistent hands.

"17, I will tell you later," she pleaded, "If I say it now, she'll only become more embarrassed."

17 nodded only after Pan sent him a hopeful, pleading look. His hands stopped and his wife relaxed.

"Maybe we should eat now," Gohan's lips twitched with amusement at how 17 handled his wife. He remembered what it was like to have a tail and how . . . sensitive it could be though at the age he had it, touch could only be associated with pain.

Ava smiled at him in appreciation for changing the subject before remembering she didn't trust him. The smile turned upside down and she placed herself between her son and Gohan.

Zarah wasn't the only one who noticed the movement but he was the only one who sighed.

"Never again?" He inquired to his mate.

"Never," Pan confirmed.

17 chuckled as Ava hit his arm.

"Don't you ever touch my tail in public again," her voice was thick with threat.

Videl watched the couple and shook her head.

"And I thought our families were weird."

"They are," Gohan watched the new additions with his family, "We've just added another one."

Bra burst into near hysterical giggles as Gohan related one of his and Trunks' adventures together.

"And then her boyfriend came in and was like 'Hey, that's my girlfriend.' Trunks was like 'So?'" Goten acted out his tale. "Then he said 'I am going to kick your butt.'"

"So why was this a problem?" Bra sipped her wine.

"You didn't see this guy, he was huge!" Goten used his hands to embellish his words, "He was built like my dad when he's powered up to super saiyan three! He had to have been a body builder!"

Bra giggled, "So? What's Trunks doing flirting with this girl anyway?"

"This was before he became the president," Goten frowned before smiling again, "So the guy tried to shove Trunks and Trunks tapped him, knocked the guy completely out!"

"Of course," Bra lifted a lofty brow, displaying her arrogance. "Like he could hurt Trunks."

She was having . . . fun. This was very different from the dinners she had had with her family. It was different but in a good way. She had cut off communication with him for so long that she couldn't predict him. It was refreshing.

"He didn't but his girlfriend did," Goten laughed, "She slapped Trunks and went to try and revive her guy."

"So she was just flirting with Trunks to make him jealous," Bra concluded as she frowned, "But why?"

Goten's brows lifted, "What do you mean why? You're a girl, you should know."

Bra scoffed, "Right."

"Bra Briefs ," Goten leaned back in his chair. "Are you telling me, you've never had two guys fight over you."

Annoyance flashed across her face.

"My dad doesn't count," she sniffed.

"Your dad?" Goten's eyes went wide.

She rolled her eyes.

"Goten, I'm not allowed to date unless my dad approves of him first."

"So no dating at all then," Goten worked out loud. One didn't almost grow up with Trunks and not know how high Vegeta's standards were.

"Wait a minute," Goten's brow creased with concern, "What about me?"

"What about you?" Bra purposely played clueless. She was in a rare mood and more relaxed then she could ever remember being . . . and she had Goten to thank for it.

"Is Vegeta going to kill me?" Goten asked point blank.

"Lucky for you, my dad thinks your Maron at the moment so your perfectly safe," she remarked wryly when she paled suddenly.

"Bra?" Goten leaned forward concerned when he realized she was looking past him.

"Daddy . . ." she voice was pleading as she lifted a hand to reach for him.

Goten stiffened and slowly turned around to meet his death.

"Mr. Vegeta . . ." He blurted in explanation and trailed off as he was met with air.

"Mr. Vegeta?" Goten glanced around the room in confusion.

Bra couldn't contain her laughter and had to use the table for support. His expression was priceless!

Goten spun around, embarrassment and comic fury on his face.

"That's not funny, Bra."

She laughed harder.

"Bra!" Goten barked at her with his face as red as a tomato.

Shocked into silence, she studied him and smiled. All bark and no bite, that's Goten.

"Sure it is," she sobered abruptly, "Though this can't happen again."

Goten cocked his head to the side, not understanding what she meant.

"This dinner," Bra gestured with her hand, "I can't . . . we can't risk meeting like this again."

Goten felt panic lick at the back of his neck, "Why not?"

"Goten," she smiled sadly, "Once in mistake is understandable and more importantly explainable. Again in deceit and subterfuge is another story."

Her smile deepened and became true.

"Though this was one of the best times I have ever had. Thank you Goten."

He ducked his head but couldn't hide the blush.

"It is really too bad we can't repeat it," her sigh was regretful.

"Bra . . ."

Their eyes met, his were filled with an unrecognized longing and hers with resigned thoughtfulness.

"I could go to . . . I could ask-"

"Goten," Bra cut him off gently, "It's ok, don't worry about it."

Goten fell into silence as he realized that he really wouldn't mind facing her father if it meant that he might be able to see her again, on a date that is. She could be fun when she wasn't mad at him.

The room filled with a comfortable silence and they quietly finished their expensive well made food.

The door swung open and to their delight dessert entered in the form of small cakes and elegant pastries.

"Wow, Maron went all out," Bra mumbled as she sunk her teeth into a delectable morsel.

"Yeah, it's too bad they had to miss this," Goten crammed another cake into his mouth.

"Yeah, too bad."

They smiled at each other before finishing everything with gusto.

The meal at the Son house was not going as well.

Zarah was having a hard time staying angry at his parents and not outright laughing at some of their antics. Something told him that Pan would never forgive him if he thought his dad was funny the way he ignored Videl completely or the way his mother was determined to be paranoid.

The meal went something like this:

"17, would you like some salad?" Videl offered the bowl to her guest from across the table.

17 glanced through her before turning to his wife to ask her how she thought the food was.

Puzzled, Ava answered that the food was fairly adequate.

Flustered Videl tried again.

"Um, 17?"

Finally catching on to her mate's behavior Ava glared at 17 for being rude.

"17."

"Yes?" He smiled in seemingly delight.

"Why are you ignoring the mate of Kakarot's son?"

Everyone blinked at that one, though after a moment the male saiyans smiled in amusement.

"He has a mate?" 17 asked quizzically.

A reluctant smirk crawled across Ava's lips.

"Yes, he does."

"Oh? That's odd but I guess that explains Pan." 17 remarked lightly turning his gaze to Gohan, "Unless Pan is a love child?"

"No, I had her legally," Gohan tried to swallow his chuckle. He was happy to escape harsh glare for awhile though his wife wouldn't care to stay unacknowledged.

"Fascinating," 17 quipped, "So where are you hiding her?"

Pan started to fidget uncomfortable with the topic as her mother started to fume.

"I'm right here," Videl tried to keep her tone light.

"Come on, Goten," 17 prodded, "Bring her out."

Gohan was desperately trying not to laugh as his wife screamed in frustration.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Ava giggled out right until Gohan picked up his steak knife. The smile turned into a snarl as she dove across the table or tried to as 17 caught her around the waist.

"Bastard!" She screamed though it was clear if she was speaking to her mate or Gohan.

Once again mortified Zarah leaned ducked his head.

"Why are you trying to tackle Gohan?" 17 adjusted his grip so she could put her feet on the ground.

"He's going to kill Zarah!" Ava twisted to face Gohan, "What are you planning to do with that knife?! Stick it in his heart?"

Everyone turned to Gohan who looked at the forgotten knife in his hand, then down at his plate and the steak that resided there.

"Um," Gohan glanced at his wife then at Pan for help.

"Ava," Pan took the initiative, "He was just going to cut his meat."

"Mom," Zarah pleaded, "Sit down and eat."

Ava didn't take her eyes off Gohan as she resumed her seat in front of him.

"So Dad," Zarah drew everyone's attention, "Why are you ignoring Videl?"

"Who?"

Yeah, that was how the entire meal went and Zarah was jubilant to see it end. Though even that was touch and go.

Gohan and Videl watched said good-bye with varying expressions. Videl was angry and Gohan bemused.

"Gohan, thanks for the invitation. I enjoyed the meal," 17 grinned. "Though next time invite your wife."

Ava sent a sympathetic look to Videl who sputtered angrily, "You have an ally in me."

Ava patted the other woman's shoulder to underline her words before she turned to Gohan.

"You confuse me," her dark eyes were narrowed suspiciously, "You did not attempt to take Zarah's life."

"I'm not after it," Gohan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

When the female saiyan continued to study him, he returned her stare solidly.

"I see," she nodded conclusively, "You're trying to lure me into a false sense of security. I will keep my senses trained to your ki."

Gohan and Videl watched the odd couple depart a little ways to make room for the kids.

Pan hugged her parents and thanked them for dinner.

Zarah was in acute misery and one again asked for forgiveness for his parents actions.

Gohan smiled and shrugged, already used to such behavior from Vegeta. Videl frowned and asked Zarah to wait.

"Why was your dad ignoring me?"

"I don't know," Zarah went silent until his mate nudged him. "Did you have a confrontation with him in the past?"

Videl's frown deepened and she shook her head.

Gohan tilted his head in thought when he realized the near fight she had almost got in with the android over Sasoli's kidnapping. Maybe that was why 17 refused to acknowledge Videl.

"No idea, then," Zarah shrugged and walked away.

"Bye," Pan waved as she followed her mate.

Gohan and Videl watched their extended family fly away.

"Videl?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did Ava say to you to make you so mad?" Gohan adjusted his glasses curiously.

Her expression became closed and guarded as she found herself repeating Ava's words.

"It's female business."

And no matter how much Gohan bugged he never found out the contents of the conversation.

Goten and Bra waited awkwardly in front of the restaurant for their cars.

_Is he going to kiss me?_ Bra tried not reveal her nerves as she remembered their last kiss. Her heart increase by a beat in anticipation. _Will I let him?_

_Should I kiss her?_ Goten eyed her discreetly as his thoughts turned to the kiss in the office. They had been swept away in each other and had only found themselves at the last second. He wouldn't mind repeating the experience if she let him. He'd never lost himself like that before or since.

Their eyes met and suddenly the world shrunk until just the two of them existed. The distance was disappearing though none of them seemed to move.

His head lowered and her face tilted up to receive him.

"Bra Briefs?"

They jumped apart, their hearts pounding.

"I here," Bra turned to the attendant who smiled at them knowingly.

_Damn_, Goten grumbled to himself, _So close._

Bra stepped into her car and waved a good-bye before driving off. Breathing deeply to calm herself, she drove home full of regret at the lost opportunity.

17 was more persistent then Gohan. As soon as they the kids parted way he homed in on his wife.

"Ava, what were you discussing with Videl and Pan?"

"I told you already," Ava glared at him, "Female business."

"Ava," 17 eyed her steadily, "I'm not going to stop until you tell me."

She was stubbornly silent.

17 smiled, "I don't need to sleep. You know that, don't you?"

Zarah took after his dad in many things and inquisitiveness was one of them.

"Pan, what did my mom say to you?"

Pan turned red and flew faster.

Patience, unfortunately, was not.

Pan yelped as she was tackled in mid-air and they dropped like a stone to the ground. He turned there bodies so he took the brunt of the fall and rolled them over so he was on top.

"Zarah!" Pan released her death grip on him to smack him, "Don't DO that!"

"Tell me," Zarah made sure her limbs were secured after her swat. "What did she say to you and your mom?"

Pan's mouth snapped shut and she turned her head to the side stubbornly.

"Pan," Zarah drew out her name warningly.

"She wanted to the mating habits of demi-saiyans and how fertile they were," she snapped out.

"What?" Zarah pulled back shocked at the bluntness and complete possibility of his mother's audacity.

"She wanted to know why my parents only had one child," she turned to glare at him, "If there was a special position . . ."

Zarah covered her mouth to stop the words, his cheeks burned red as he got off her.

She stood up and slapped the dirt from her clothes.

"Why . . ." he trailed off as the answer became obvious.

"She wanted to know why we or I, specifically, am not pregnant."

Pan crossed her arms and stomped in the direction of their home.

Zarah followed morosely behind her and tried several times to talk to her but stopped himself before a sound could pass his lips.

"What Zarah?" Pan glanced at him.

"Did you tell her why?" He asked timidly.

"Yes," she nodded sharply, "I told her we agreed that we weren't ready to have a baby."

Zarah bit his lip and decided he needed to ask.

"What did she say?"

"That I was being disloyal and should force you if necessary." Pan stopped and looked him in the eye, "She gave me possible turn on places to use on you, like your tail."

"My tail? She said that?" Zarah's eyes were extremely wide.

"Yes, she told me to play with it," Pan snorted, "As if I don't already."

Zarah turned completely red and glanced around, paranoid that someone was overhearing his mate.

"Pan!"

A smug smirk crossed her face at her husband's embarrassment and preceded to tell the whole forest of his mating habits.

Zarah was horrified.

A wrestling match ensued.

It was a long time before they reached home.

There was an absent smile on Bra's face when she entered her house.

"You look happy."

Bra's smiled disappeared and her brows lowered at the sight of her curious brother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snarled harshly at him and poked him in the chest, "Who do you think you're talking to Trunks Briefs?!"

Trunks tried to evade her by stepping back but was followed step for step.

"Bra, relax-"

"I've had it with your domineering attitude Trunks! Leave me ALONE!"

Trunks tripped and landed on his butt.

"Bra-"

"I can't even have dinner with Maron without an interrogation! I'm going to tell Dad-"

"No!" Trunks leaped to his feet and covered her mouth, "I'm sorry okay. Don't tell dad."

Bra huffed and marched down the hall, "Just this once."

Trunks let out a breathe of relief and thanked his lucky stars. Man, his dad would have had his hide if- Wait a minute! He didn't do anything wrong! What was her problem?

Deeply confused, Trucks sought refuge in his room where he would be safe from crazy females.

At the sound of her brother's door closing, Bra sank against the wall in relief. The last thing she needed was for Trunks to say anything incriminating around their dad. Straightening, she hummed to herself and headed for her room. She would have to be more careful about any stray expressions or else Goten's goose would be cooked.

Goten's expression was more thoughtful as he entered his house and was ambushed by his mom.

"So Goten, how did your date go? Did she dress up nice? Was the food good?"

"It was fine. The food was good and B . . ." Goten bit his tongue as he realized he almost spilled the beans.

"I knew it!" Chichi cheered, "Who is she?"

"Um mom," Goten reached desperately for an explanation and settled on the truth. "She isn't really allowed to date so I was hoping to keep this under wraps."

"Oh," Chichi pouted, "So she's like Bra then."

"Um, yeah," Goten laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "You could say that."

"Hmm, well you be careful Goten," Chichi admonished her son, "I don't any angry fathers breaking down the door."

_Try blowing up the house, _Goten nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm going to hit the sack, night Mom."

"Night dear."

Midnight that night.

"Ava?"

Silence.

"Are you awake?"

Silence.

"Are you pretending to sleep?"

Silence.

17 poked his wife.

"Ava?"

Poke. Poke.

"Wake up."

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Ava?"

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Are you dead?"

He pushed her shoulder.

"I know your pretending."

Poke. Push. Poke.

Half an hour later . . .

"WHAT?!?!?!"

17 chuckled to himself as his wife loomed over him ominously and threatened to bask his head in with a rock.

"What did you tell Videl?"

Ava sat down and crossed her arms but remained stubbornly silent.

"Ava?"

"…"

"Answer me."

"…"

"Ava?"

Poke. Poke.

"Did you fall asleep?"

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Ava, are you having a nightmare? It looks like your vein is about to pop."

"…"

"Ava?"

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

An hour later . . .

"OK! I'LL TALK! JUST STOP IT!"

17 just eyed her coolly and waited.

"I asked how fertile Videl's line was and if she had any problems getting pregnant with Pan." Ava huffed, "She didn't answer me so I told her that my line was perfectly fertile and if, being a human, did she need to be in a special position or need a special ointment."

"You didn't?" 17 was shocked.

Ava glared at him.

"Are you accusing me of being dishonest?"

17 shook his head mutely.

"Pan said she and Zarah agreed that they weren't ready for a baby," Ava pursed her lips, "I accused her of being disloyal to Zarah."

"How is she being disloyal?" 17 tilted his head.

"The bonding ritual is not fully complete until she reproduces," Ava pouted. "It is still within Gohan's right to kill our son, at least until she begets a heir."

"What? Wait, wait, hold on. Are you saying that Vegeta could have killed me at anytime before we had the twins?" 17 demanded.

"Yes," Ava chuckled warmly at the look on his face, "Why do you think I stayed so close to you during that time?"

"I don't know, maybe because you loved me?" 17 was sarcastic.

Ava pouted, "That too."

17's mood lifted as she soothed his pride.

"What else did you talk about?"

"Well, I gave Pan some hints about how to take advantage of Zarah and some helpful hints on saiyan anatomy."

"You what?" 17 was quiet for a moment before he burst into laughter. "No wonder why they were so red!"

Ava lifted a brow before she crawled on top of her husband.

17 immediately quieted and watched her to see what she would do next.

"17 . . ." she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Yes . . ." 17 swallowed as she wiggled on top of him.

"Go to bed."

"What?"

Her laughter filled the cave.

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter Thirteen Bra's Plan

Chapter Thirteen

Zarah popped into Bra's office the next day. He had a second to view her without her mask before her expression closed. He had one word to describe it, dreamy.

"So how did it go?"

"Maron didn't make it to the dinner," she gazed at him steadily, "She sent a replacement."

"She couldn't make it," he made an effort to look troubled, "Who did she send?"

"Goten," Bra glanced away discreetly.

"Goten?! Jeez, Bra, I'm sorry. I know how you feel about that guy," Zarah awkwardly patted her on the back.

"It was fine. We ate and left." Her words were short and precise, giving away nothing, "So, how did your dinner go?"

His expression darkened.

"That bad, huh?" Her lips quirked.

"Can you say hell?" Zarah quipped sardonically and leaned against the edge of her desk.

"Why what happened?" Bra leaned forward and rested her head in her hands.

"My dad spent the whole evening ignoring Videl," Zarah groused, "It was like she didn't exist to him."

"That isn't too bad."

"Oh?" Zarah raised a brow at the challenge, "My mom started the evening declaring death to Pan's entire family if Gohan EVEN attempted to assassinate me. Oh wait, that was when we got there. First she wanted everyone to dress in traditional saiyan battle armor."

Bra winced, "How did Pan's parents react?"

"Gohan was actually pretty cool about the whole thing. Videl on the other hand," Zarah glared in the distance, "It was funny."

"At the time or now?" Bra smiled.

"Both," Zarah grinned, "Of course, Pan didn't appreciate it."

His smile dimmed.

"We got into an argument."

"About what?" Bra was immediately concerned.

"After my parents . . . I was upset with Pan for making everyone go through this dinner. If she had waited a couple of weeks . . . it wouldn't have been so bad."

"That's understandable," Bra consoled him.

"Apparently not to Pan," Zarah huffed and launched into a parody of his mate's voice, "What did I do?"

Bra bit her lip, her cousin was being serious and . . . oh, screw it.

Zarah growled at her half-heartedly as she started to giggle.

Pouting, he crossed his arms.

"So no bloodshed at your dinner?"

"No," she gave him a suspicious look, "It went surprisingly well."

"That's good," Zarah moved away from the desk and bowed.

"I'll see you later Princess."

"Bye Zarah," she mumbled to his back.

Bra tilted her head considering. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was up to something. He couldn't be . . . no, he was legitimately detained. It was almost suspicious though . . .

Snatching up the phone, she quickly dialed Pan's cell phone number.

"Zarah, I know your mad at me but-"

"Pan! It's Bra!"

"Oh," long pause, "I'm sorry, Bra. We just, um, how are you?"

"I'm fine but what are you fighting with Zarah about now?"

"He's mad at me because I made go to a family dinner with both of our parents." A sigh, "I don't really want to get into it right now."

"Ok, I'll let you go. Bye."

"Bye."

Bra hung up the phone thoughtfully. His story checked out. Shrugging, she dismissed the entire incident from her mind.

Pan shut her phone with a click and grinned.

Her husband was a genius!

Imagine starting an argument with her just to make sure she remembered what to say to Bra when she called. Hopefully, if all went well Bra would talk to Goten about what they could go to 'help' them get along again. If she didn't go in that direction, oh well, they tried.

She dialed Zarah's number.

Zarah stopped tapping his pen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bra called me, she thinks we should make up."

Zarah grinned, "Does she? You'd think she doesn't trust me at all."

Trunks dropped into Zarah's office to get a status report on Project Couple and was disappointed that it wasn't more detailed. The only thing they knew for sure was that it didn't go bad or backfire completely like Zarah's plan did.

"It would have worked if Goten had reacted like everyone else," Zarah defended, "Besides, it's not like Maron's plan was such a huge success."

Taking up the gauntlet for Maron, Trunks was quick to say that, at the moment, they couldn't say that for sure.

"So is she sick?" Trunks asked concerned, "I didn't see her at her desk."

"Maron?" Zarah was clueless.

"No, the other secretary that works for you. Of course, Maron." Trunks snapped.

"She went to get coffee," Zarah replied snidely, "Go check on her if your so worried."

"Maybe I will," Trunks adjusted his suit and left.

Zarah glared at the door, the muscle in his cheek twitching.

Ring.

He snatched the phone up.

"What?"

"Jeez, who died and made your parents rulers of the world?"

"Bra, is this important or are you just bored?" Zarah immediately relaxed.

"Zarah, I finished the pheromones!" A high pitched squeal sounded over the phone, "I can't wait to test it. Do you know where Trunks is?"

"Yes I do."

Zarah grinned evilly.

Trunks stood outside the break room anxiously. He had hoped Maron would come out and save him the trouble of actually going in but . . . it had been ten minutes already and he really wanted to talk to her.

"Trunks!"

He glanced up to see his sister running towards him from one direction, Zarah from another, and Goten walking down another.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you would actually go in," Zarah remarked smartly, "Besides, Bra wanted to show me her invention."

"Yeah, Trunks," Bra rolled her eyes, "This is the half-way point."

"Is this a new invention?" Trunks interest was peaked.

"Yeah, but I don't think you'll like it," Bra pouted cutely.

"Why not?" Trunks frowned.

"Well, we all saw how you reacted to her soda," Zarah motioned for her to come to him. "Come on, Bra, we'll go to my office."

Trunks put a restraining hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I want to see it."

"See what?" Goten finally made it to them.

"Bra's invention," Trunks nudged his sister. "What is it?"

"A cologne for men," Bra glanced nervously at Goten and slipped the vial from her pocket.

"A cologne?" Goten reached for the vial.

Bra gave it to him hesitantly and watched him open it and sniff it.

Bra and Zarah exchanged worried glances.

"Bra, what is it supposed to smell like?" Goten glanced up.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Trunks took the bottle.

"It doesn't smell like anything," Goten shrugged nervously, he didn't want to make Bra mad at him.

"It doesn't?" Bra frowned, puzzled.

"He's right," Trunks confirmed, "There's no scent to this."

Bra's lips twisted.

"If you don't like the idea then just say so," Bra tried to snatch the bottle back.

Trunks pulled it back out of her reach.

"I didn't say that Bra."

"Give it back!"

Zarah and Goten just watched Trunks play keep away with the tiny vial when Bra's hand hit it and accidentally dumped it on his head.

"Trunks!" Bra was horrified, "What have you done?"

Trunks blinked and tried to wipe the liquid from his hair. He only managed to spread it even more deeply and into the skin of his neck.

"Trunks, you go to far," Zarah growled at him. "You didn't have to ruin her invention."

"Calm down you guys," Goten stepped between them and his best friend. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Bra's lower lip trembled and she ducked into the break room.

"See what you've done," Zarah grumbled and followed her.

Goten glanced at his friend sympathetically as Trunks sighed and rubbed his forehead. Unknowingly rubbing the liquid into his face.

"Come on, Goten."

They went into the break room.

Maron glanced up and was surprised to see Bra enter with Zarah on her heels. What concerned her was the fact that Bra looked upset.

"If you will excuse me," she left the woman who had been lecturing her over the do's and don'ts concerning Zarah and Trunks for an hour.

She only made it halfway across the room when the door opened again.

The room went absolutely silent.

Maron found herself turning against her will to the door where her eyes locked onto Trunks. She took a single step toward him before she came to her senses. A quick glance around the room confirmed that all the females where in the same condition except Bra but unlike Maron they didn't stop at one step.

Trunks almost panicked when he entered the room and most of the female staff was inside. He became unnerved when their eyes glazed over and they started toward en masse. He was so set to talk his way around them when the first wave reached him that he didn't notice they didn't stop.

He did notice when Goten was shoved out of the way and he was suddenly pinned to the wall by eager hands.

Zarah and Bra watched with great interest the effect Trunks was having on the female population when, simultaneously, they realized the flaws in their plan. One, the pheromones was not made especially to effect Maron and just Maron, and two, they should have tested the pheromones before dumping a concentrated version on Trunks.

They winced as the screams began and Trunks was lost from sight under a dog pile of women.

"Trunks!" Goten screamed as he desperately tried to pull the women off his best friend only for them to climb back on.

Properly horrified, Bra, Maron, and Zarah joined Goten in a futile effort to rescue Trunks.

One by one the women would scream as they were plucked away and one by one they would shove, kick, and bite their way back in.

The second generation of Z warriors became painfully aware that they would never be able to reach Trunks at this rate.

"Zarah," Bra bit her lip as guilt ate at her.

He shot her helpless glance before turning to Goten who returned his look. Maron kept pulling off women.

A huge power level skyrocketed outside the building and that was their only warning before a huge crash sounded, and the far wall exploded. The warriors cover their heads and drop into defense positions. However, as soon as they adopted their stances they dropped them as they recognized the ki signature.

"Daddy!" Bra wasted no time running to her father who was taking in the scene before him. "Trunks!"

With an abrupt nod the Saiyan Prince dove head first into the pile and disappeared.

All conspirators and Goten glanced at each other, worry and apprehension in their eyes.

The pile of women rippled and, suddenly, they were being pushed back by a force field.

They only had a moment to glimpse Trunks thrown over his father's shoulders before Vegeta phased from sight.

The women wailed in despair and fright from the sight.

"He's back!"

"Now he's taking men!"

The three demi-saiyans and demi-android were perplexed at the women's words. Who was back? They slowly made their way from the break room and out where they followed Vegeta's ki to Trunks' office.

Vegeta sighed as he eyed his son. Trunks' clothes were literally torn from his body, the only surviving item was the crotch area of his pants.

His entire torso was covered in red lines from manicured nails on eager hands. Some of the cuts were even bleeding slightly though they were not life-endangering.

As for Trunks' mental state, Vegeta mused, it seemed he was steeped in despair and deeply ashamed.

"Trunks," Vegeta didn't stop when his son flinched, "What did you do? To make them attack you like that?"

"I just walked into the room," Trunks was curled miserably in his chair.

"Hn," Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.

When there were no more forthcoming words Trunks wearily glanced at his father.

"What? No lecture on being weak?"

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow at his son's tone of voice but let it pass.

"Trunks."

Trunks reluctantly met his father's eyes, expecting to see condemnation, or worse, disgust. He was met with neither of these thing and, instead, found understanding.

"You have no reason to be ashamed. Embarrassed, maybe, but not ashamed."

"How did you do it, Dad?"

"Do what?"

"How did you get them to leave you alone?" Trunks begged pitifully.

Vegeta's eyes became clouded with memory.

"It was a long time ago."

"Please, Dad, I need to know. I can't do this anymore," Trunks hung his head morosely.

Vegeta's expression, once thoughtful, sharpened into a glare.

"Giving up is weak, Trunks. Our family has always been cursed with good looks, your mother's side as well. It is not surprising you would be doubly cursed, you have always been a perfect mixture of your mother and myself."

Trunks closed his eyes and straightened his spine, much to the approval of Vegeta. When he reopened his eyes, they were filled with determination and resolve. He was going to find a way to stop these women not because he was afraid of them but because they were annoying.

"How did you do it?"

Vegeta smirked at the strength in his son's voice.

"It was the day I found out your mother was pregnant . . ."

He trailed off and left the room.

Trunks' eyes narrowed in consideration. His father had just given him an approximate date to look up in Capsule Corp. records.

Turning to the computer, he pulled up all records for the corresponding year and started a search for destruction, insurance reports, lawsuits, police reports, and anything else he could think of that he could associate with his father.

And though he knew what criteria and what type of search he was conducting, he never expected to find what he did.

Vegeta closed the door and was met by four concerned demi-people.

"Is he ok?" Maron wrung her hands worriedly.

"He is a saiyan," the Saiyan Prince raised an eyebrow at the show of concern.

"How bad is it?" Zarah inquired.

"Damage is minimal," Vegeta glanced at his daughter, "He's fine."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the close proximity of Goten to his daughter.

Goten took a quick step away and received a nod of approval.

Bra's eyes turned sad as she noticed the interaction. Her father didn't even like the idea of Goten standing too close to her. He was never going to . . . She had already decided that this relationship was going nowhere so why was she sad?

"Come Bra," Vegeta motioned her to come to him, "Your mother wants to speak to you."

Bra glanced at her friends apprehensively and reluctantly followed her father. She didn't look back.

Zarah's jaw was clenched as new factors came into the equation. Bra would not go against her father and Goten did not seemed inclined to face him.

"Goten."

"Hmm?" Goten was not really paying attention to Zarah as he watched Bra walk away.

"We need to talk," Zarah eyes were small slits of blue.

"Now?" Goten swallowed as he saw the look directed at him.

"Later," Zarah put a hand on Maron's arm, "Come."

"But Trunks-"

"Goten will to see to him."

Goten sighed as Zarah escorted his cousin down the hallway and out of sight.

He knocked on the door.

"Trunks, it's me." Goten called when he didn't get an answer.

"Come in."

"So where's Mom?" Bra smiled innocently at her father.

"She's not here," Vegeta glanced at her shrewdly, "You are going to tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Bra couldn't help but cringe at his next words.

"You know exactly what I mean."

End of Chapter Thirteen

AN: I was flamed! ::Sigh:: And I thought I was doing so well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Michelle


	14. Chapter Fourteen Enter Sasoli

****

Chapter Fourteen

"You know exactly what I mean Bra." Her father gave his patented tell me or else look.

Bra ducked her head to avoid the censure in his gaze.

"It was an accident," she mumbled softly.

"Explain," Came the harsh order.

"I really thought I was going to have dinner with Maron, I swear!" Bra turned hopeful baby blues on her father, knowing his weakness for them. "I didn't know until it was too late that she couldn't make it and had to send a substitute."

Vegeta blinked slowly.

"I know I am not allowed to date boys without your approval but I didn't know until it was too late." Bra babbled on unaware of the confusion on her father's face slowly turning to anger.

"You went out with a boy!" He exploded into super saiyan, making the secretaries gasp and flee.

It was Bra's turn to be confused.

"I thought you already knew and wanted an explanation . . ."

"I was referring to the attack on your brother." Vegeta calmed himself enough to drop out of super saiyan.

"Oh," Bra's mouth snapped shut, "In that case-"

"Bra."

Her face turned as her eyes darted around the hallway in desperate search of someone who would divert his attention. The place was deserted.

"Are you sure Mom's not here-" She tried to smile placating when he issued his order again.

"Bra."

She quickly inhaled and exhaled to fortify herself.

"It wasn't a real date," she answered, her tone pleading.

"Who was it?" His famous glare and in place.

"Goten." She winced.

"Goten?" Vegeta blinked in surprise.

"Yes. You aren't going to kill him are you?" Bra was miserable.

"No."

"No?"

Vegeta shook his head at his daughter.

"Why didn't you just say it was Goten?"

"You don't mind?" Bra blinked.

"Why would I mind? You hate him, don't you?" Vegeta lifted a brow.

Bra's hopes deflated with an almost audible hiss.

"Right."

"Now about your brother."

"Well . . ."

"Trunks, what are you doing?" Goten plopped into the chair as his friend typed furiously at the computer.

"I'm discovering the secret of life," Trunks' brows shot up, "Goten, come look at this."

Curious, Goten came around the desk and looked at the screen. The screen displayed a damage report.

"What am I looking at?"

Trunks grinned at the perplexed tilt of eyebrows on his friend.

"Goten, this is a record of all the damage done by my dad."

"What?" Intrigued, he studied the screen closer.

"Here," Trunks pointed out, "The floors of no less then three levels have to be repaired. At least ten walls and three major machines were replaced."

"But why would your dad do this?" Goten glanced at his friend.

"I don't know," Trunks was ecstatic, "But these actions scared the women into never bothering him again."

"Really?" Goten's eyes were wide, "Hey, shouldn't there be a video feed from all the security cameras?"

"Of course there is," Trunks grin turned evil. "Want to watch it with me?"

"Sure!"

Trunks brought up the link and clicked on it.

"Pheromones?" Vegeta blinked.

Bra nodded, watching her father closely.

He was completely still when his shoulders started shaking with laughter.

"Bra," he chuckled, "Your brother has enough problems without you dumping pheromones on him."

"He dumped it on himself," she pouted.

"Hn," Vegeta smirked, "But I bet you made it available for him."

Bra shrugged.

"It's not my fault he's clumsy."

"Zarah, what's wrong?" Maron yelped when she was yanked into his office.

"We have a problem," Zarah released her and slammed his chair into his desk.

"Problem?" Maron sat down gracefully.

"Uncle Vegeta," Zarah growled, "I forgot to take him into consideration."

Zarah was being torn in two. He loved his Uncle Vegeta but he didn't appreciate anything or anyone who interfered with his plans. Solution, find a way to make Goten more acceptable to Uncle Vegeta. Problems, many. Solutions to those many problems, Sasoli.

He stopped pacing with a triumphant grin.

"I'm sure Uncle Vegeta won't care-" Maron tried to placate him.

"No, he's much too strict, like my mom," Zarah jumped behind his desk and reached for his phone. "It's time to call in the big guns."

Maron raised a brow.

"Sasoli." Zarah answered as the line begin to ring.

"Oh," Maron smiled pleased, "I haven't seen her in ages."

Zarah lifted a brow at her, she had always had a strange relationship with his sister. Playing dolls together and weird things like that.

The link started to play . . .

Vegeta stomped into the building visibly pissed off with nothing more than his black shorts. One could almost see the energy pouring off him in waves as a vein in his forehead throbbed.

He threw back his head and roared, "BULMA!"

Secretaries stuff their heads out curiously and then stepped completely out of their offices at the sight of the obviously muscular man. They surrounded him and tittered to themselves about how good-looking he was though they parted when he began to stomp forward.

The women went silent.

"Damn it! Bulma! I know your here! I can feel you!" Vegeta scanned the walls in a deliberate attempt to lock onto her ki.

A red head approached him.

"Excuse-" She yelped when he swung toward her.

"Where is Bulma?" He demanded and grabbed her arm making her eyes go wide with alarm. "You know where she is? Tell me!"

The other women watched the muscles bulge in his arms as he tried to shake the information from the red head.

"ANSWER ME!"

The red head fainted.

He sneered in disgust and let her fall to ground with a thump.

His head snapped up and an almost sinister look crossed his face. He strode toward the wall and threw it, earning startled squeals.

The scene changed from another camera to keep track of his movements.

"I can feel you," he seethed and walked through another one.

His eyes went to the ceiling and a considering look crossed his features.

"Are you up there?"

He rose from the ground and into the air where he punched through the ceiling.

A scream rent the air as a secretary saw him emerge from the floor like a demon from hell.

He didn't stop his ascent.

The camera's switched rapidly to keep up with his progress.

When he finally halted his upward motion he spun in midair and frowned.

"Where are you? You can't hide from me, I can feel you."

He barely missed running over another secretary when he went through yet another wall.

So on the tape went following Vegeta's progress while he ranted like a madman for Bulma to come out and stop hiding among the weaklings.

A flash of blue crossed the screen and the man with a flame hair-style stopped stalking his way through the building. Vegeta seemed to catch the flash of color from the corner of his eye.

"There you are!"

The camera lost it's view as Vegeta walked under it.

A door is heard being slammed open and then a box goes flying across the screen. It hit the opposite wall with such force that it shattered on impact. The machine that had been within it was completely reduced to rubble. Two more boxes followed the first.

A blood-curdling scream filled the air followed by loud curses.

"Hn."

Vegeta came back into view and with him came Bulma. He dragged her across the floor by her foot despite her screams of protest.

The secretaries withdrew from the sight horrified but still interest shone in their faces.

"VEGETA! STOP! I'M PREGNANT!"

All forward motion stopped as he turned to his wife.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm pregnant," Bulma crossed her arms and turned her head away, looking somewhat dignified despite lying on the ground.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Vegeta scooped her up into his arms and continued to make his way out of the building.

"Vegeta! Put me down!"

The cameras tracked them all the way to the entrance of the building where they were stopped by a line of security guards. Women are seen in the background watching anxiously for the ultimate fate of Bulma Briefs.

"Put the woman down!" The police ordered, pointing their guns.

"No," Bulma tried to squirm to face them completely, "It's ok-"

"Get out of my way," Vegeta ordered darkly.

The guns were cocked.

"Shoot if you dare," he snarled.

Bulma screamed when the guns went off and tucked her head in his shoulder. She didn't see the bullets stop in midair and fall to the ground to bounce lightly.

Vegeta sneered at the cops who had started to shake in their boots. He pushed his invisible force field out further and faster so it hit the men and sent them into the wall. The screams of women were heard in the background.

He then proceeded to walk over the prone unconscious bodies and out the buildings.

"Damn it! VEGETA! YOU-"

The camera feed cut off and the picture went fuzzy . . .

Goten and Trunks were stunned into silence as they glanced at each other.

"How are we supposed to duplicate that?"

"We'll find a way," Trunks stated with determination.

Goten's eyes went to the ceiling in thought, "Well, you couldn't use Bra but Maron might do it."

"Maron?" Some of Trunks confidence crumbled, "Goten?"

"Hmm?"

"Maron . . . was she- I mean- Did she . . ."

"She wasn't part of the mob," Goten assured his friend, "She was trying to pull the women off you."

A slow smile spread on Trunks' face.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Goten punched his friend in the shoulder. "But who am I supposed to use?"

A calculating look flashed in Trunks' eyes but was too fast for Goten to register.

"You could use my sister."

"What?" Goten couldn't stop the blush.

Trunks pretended not to notice when a high ki caught his attention. A quick glance confirmed Goten felt it too.

"Sasoli," they said as one.

"What is she doing here?" Trunks pulled out a random schedule, "She's supposed to be in Paris."

"Maybe she's finished?" Goten went to the window and tracked her visually, "She isn't coming up here."

"She's probably going to see Zarah," Trunks frowned displeased. "She better have finished her work."

Goten poked him.

"Lighten up, Trunks. You know Sasoli and how serious she is about work."

Trunks' frown deepened as he realized a crucial fact. Sasoli was back and that meant when she left again, she would be taking Goten with her.

"Uncle Vegeta," Sasoli bowed her respect. "You're looking strong today."

She grinned.

Vegeta smirked at her while Bra started to fume.

"Sasoli, you're more like your mother everyday."

Sasoli beamed at the compliment.

"I am here only to serve."

Vegeta nodded to both of them and took his leave.

"Hello Bra," Sasoli turned to her cousin.

"You're such a suck up," Bra crossed her arms.

"No, I just know how to show proper respect," with an arrogant tilt of her head she turned her back on Bra. "I'll be seeing you around."

"If I deem it necessary," Bra slipped behind her ice princess mask and made a bee line to her office.

The day had just turned dark.

"I'm here," Sasoli burst into her brother's office and walked in with a lazy confidence.

"So what's the emergency?" She planted her boots on her brother's desk. She grinned as her brother glare at her.

"Sasoli?" The excitement in Maron's voice was obvious. She had been digging in Zarah's file cabinet in the corner of the room so she had been overlooked when Sasoli entered.

"Maron?" Sasoli gasped and immediately removed her feet from the desk to stand.

"You look wonderful," the blond enveloped the brunette with a hug.

Zarah's head tilted as he noticed Sasoli's confidence evaporate. She was now fidgety and awkward.

"You too," Sasoli smiled uncertainly.

"Thank you," Maron touched her cousin's hair. "You cut your hair."

"Yes," Sasoli pulled away ever so slightly.

"Why don't you come over and I'll try something with your hair," Maron bit her lip, "I was thinking about-"

"I hate to interrupt this female . . . thing," Zarah's lip curled with sarcasm. "But I did call you for a reason."

Sasoli sent an uncertain glance at Maron before her confidence fall back in place.

"Do explain."

The sound of the fax went off in Trunks' office.

Both demi-saiyans went to it and read the message.

It was short and to the point.

Tournament. Saturday.

"Tournament?" Sasoli was breathless with excitement, "This Saturday! Why didn't you tell me?! Oh, this is why you called me, isn't it?"

Zarah kept a straight face though he was wincing on the inside.

"Of course," Maron grinned, "We need you to make it even."

"Who else is going to be in it?" Sasoli demanded, "This Saturday! I'll have to train."

_Shut up, Maron!_ Zarah resisted the urge to slap a hand to his forehead. _Don't get her anymore excited._

"Well," Maron thought out loud, "Your brother, Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bra."

"This is going to be so much fun," Sasoli grinned, "You should fight too, Maron."

Zarah stopped grinding his teeth for a moment, surprised Sasoli would invite Maron.

"Oh no, I'm not a fighter," Maron waved away the suggestion.

Sasoli pouted, "Please Maron. I'll let you play with my hair."

Maron's eyes lit up with amusement and shrugged.

"You won't complain?"

Sasoli shook her head rapidly.

"All right," Maron lifted her eyes as if to ask Dende why she agreed. "I probably won't last very long."

Zarah's mouth dropped open.

"It doesn't matter," Sasoli allowed her tail to swish behind her excitedly. "It's been awhile since my last real fight."

Zarah smirked, at last things were falling in place.

"It will be a good experience for everyone."

Bra turned away from the machine with grim satisfaction.

If nothing else was accomplished this day then at least the tournament was assured. It would be great stress relief.

Though she had to wonder about her father's reaction to her date with Goten. He hadn't seemed too alarmed but then he said it was because she hated him.

Why couldn't things be simple? Bra went to her desk to put the finishing touches on her perfume.

She smirked to herself. She'd call it A' La Trunks and use the security tape for a commercial.

She was going to be rich . . . or richer.

Zarah watched his sister with interest, he'd never seen her so girly.

"Sas, did Maron tell you she was good friends with Trunks now?"

Sasoli's brow creased with incredulity, "Trunks doesn't have female friends outside family."

"He does now." Zarah watched the gears turn behind his sister's eyes.

"Really?" Her eyes sharpened with interest.

Maron was flustered.

"Stop it, Zarah, you make too much of nothing."

Zarah lifted a brow mischievously.

"Didn't he rescue you from the secretaries?" He sighed dramatically, "He even showed concern for your health."

"He . . . he did?" Maron adjusted the fall of her shirt.

"He's never done that before," Sasoli was watching Maron closely. "Trunks is much too wary of women to give them the slightest hint he might care."

Puzzled, Maron looked to her cousins to explain.

"Maron," Sasoli darted a glance at her brother, "Trunks would not show such concern unless he genuinely cared."

"Well, of course he cares," Maron shrugged, "We're cousins."

"Not by blood," Zarah pointed out slyly. "Only by marriage."

Sasoli patted Maron's hand and gently pushed her to the door.

"Why don't you go home now."

"I can't," Maron was annoyed now. "I work here as your brother's secretary."

"Oh," Sasoli darted a glanced at her brother, "I'm sure you have work."

Maron opened her mouth to protest.

"Maron, I haven't seen my brother in months," Sasoli made her eyes large and sad.

Maron was softened, sympathetic to her cousins plight and nodded. She left without a further protest.

Sasoli went under a transformation and, in Zarah's eyes, became herself again.

"What the hell has been going on in my absence?"

Maron continued to walk down the hallway and down the stairs.

The basement door appeared before her and she knocked.

"Sasoli, I have no need of your presence - Maron, come right in." Bra opened the door in midyell.

She stepped to the side and let her in.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Maron sighed, "Oh, I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me for sending Goten as a replacement."

Bra's lashes lowered to hide her eyes from Maron.

"Why did you send Goten?"

"I thought you guys needed a chance to talk without outside interference," Maron eyelashes lowered as well. "If I overstepped my bounds, I'm sorry."

She turned to leave.

"No wait," Bra looked at her directly. "Maron, you are the only one I can talk to about this."

Guilt nipped at Maron's conscience as she turned fully prepared to pump the unsuspecting scientist for information. Maybe, she wouldn't have to reveal everything.

"You can always talk to me, Bra."

When she sat down, Zarah informed her of the conspirators and their groups along with the couples they hoped to create.

"Wait," Sasoli held up a hand, "Trunks and Maron, I can see but Goten and Bra is more of a stretch."

He then proceeded to inform her about the kiss shared on his union completion with Pan.

"Hmm," Sasoli turned to her brother, "Tell me more."

He told her of completed plans and the plans to come.

Sasoli burst into laughter and rolled on the ground in beautiful agony.

"You did WHAT to them?" She managed to choke out. "Pheromones . . . my god . . ."

"Sasoli," Zarah was sitting behind his desk with an almost imperious air about him. "I fail to see what's so funny."

Sasoli sat up before falling back into ground.

Ten minutes later . . .

"Sasoli," Zarah stood above his sister, "Stop laughing."

"But I'm not done yet," she grinned but allowed her hilarity to fade.

"Jeez, why didn't you call me sooner? l could have both couples together in a heartbeat."

"Sasoli," Zarah whined, "I didn't call you here to ruin my fun."

Sasoli put her hands under her head.

"If you didn't call me to finish your job then why did you call me?"

"I need you to make Goten more acceptable to Uncle Vegeta."

Sasoli's brows shot up, "Uncle Vegeta has no objections to Goten."

"I am not so sure. You didn't see him growl at Goten for standing too close to Bra." Zarah placed a hand on his hip, "When we do get them together then it would be good if Uncle Vegeta didn't kill Goten."

Sasoli rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll talk to him."

"Good," Zarah smiled, "You are sworn to secrecy."

"Of course," Sasoli rose from the floor in a fluid movement, "But I do hope to contribute to these plans."

Zarah nodded, "I was going to call you eventually as a last resort."

She pressed a hand to her chest.

"You flatter me but I do have to point out a flaw in your tournament plan."

"Flaw?" Zarah's eyes shot to her.

"How do you plan to keep Uncle Vegeta, Mom, and Kakarot away?"

Zarah blinked.

"So you really like him, huh?" Maron sipped from Bra's never ending supply of soda.

The scientist shrugged uncommitted.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Maron changed the subject.

A rueful smile appeared.

"Stuff, I saw an entirely different side of Trunks through Goten's eyes," Bra's smile became dreamy. "He'd die for him, you know."

"Yes," Maron returned the smile. "Goten is very loyal once he's committed himself."

Bra sipped her soda and kept her feelings to herself.

"He takes after his dad in a big way," Maron propped up her head with her hand. "Spitting image when he was small."

"If you consider that handsome," Bra smirked to herself.

"Bra," Maron was disapproving.

Bra pouted, "All right, he's good-looking."

Maron smiled.

"You do realize that after the first fight the parents will come," Sasoli smirked, "It will be nearly impossible to keep Kakarot from joining and it will be impossible to make Mom and Uncle Vegeta leave. At the very least, they will want to watch us and we don't want that, do we?"

Zarah paled at the mere idea. As the plan stood Goten had to be the winner and, that meant, the fights would be rigged. His mother would not appreciate her children losing and, further more, it was likely she would be able to tell they weren't giving their all. Not to mention Uncle Vegeta, who at best tolerated Goten, who would not like to see his only son bested by his rival's son.

More color faded as he imagined the consequences of his Uncle Vegeta watch Goten hold down his daughter.

"How do you plan to detain them?" Sasoli lifted a brow.

"I hadn't thought of that," Zarah gave her a helpless look that screamed 'help me!'

"Honestly, Zarah," Sasoli rolled her eyes. "All you have to do is contact their spouses. They are the only ones with any real chance of delaying them."

"Right," the gears started turning, "So dad, Aunt Bulma, and Chichi. One problem."

"Oh?"

"Goten is not in any conspiracies, how do we let his mom in without letting him in?" Zarah challenged.

"Aunt Bulma," Sasoli answered it. "Once she realizes that she may get one or both of their children married, she'll be more than happy to fill in Chichi."

Zarah's lips quirked.

"Sasoli, you're a genius."

"Tactically, yes."

She was pleased.

Goten and Trunks strolled down the hallway.

"So when do you think she's going to start training me?" Goten asked, referring to Sasoli.

"I'm not sure." Trunks walked into Maron's office, "Maron, is Sasoli in there?"

Both males blinked as they were met with an empty room.

"Hey, where's she go?"

The door swung open and missing blond appeared.

"Oh," Maron eyed them with surprise, "Did you want something?"

"Do you know where Sasoli is?" Goten asked eagerly.

"She's with Zarah," Maron smiled but ducked her head when Trunks smiled back.

Trunks eyebrows lifted slightly and motioned Goten to enter in front of him.

When Goten just starred at him, he rolled his eyes.

"I need to speak with Maron."

With a quick nod Goten was gone.

Maron looked everywhere but at him, her heart thudded in her chest as she remembered Zarah and Sasoli's words.

"Maron," he said her name softly.

"Yes?" She tried to move behind her desk but he stepped in her way.

"Are you ok?" A hand lifted her chin to met his.

"I fine," she told him firmly and moved away cooly. "Why did you think something was wrong?"

Trunks was a bit put off but concern still shown in his deep blue eyes.

"Zarah mentioned you were acting out of character lately."

"Zarah has been putting me situations that are out of ordinary lately," she rolled her ice blue eyes.

A reluctant smile tugged a his mouth.

"True."

"I'm sure you were looking for Sasoli for a reason," she remarked dryly and seated herself safely behind her desk.

"Right," Trunks replied, charmed for some reason.

"Go on," she shooed him away with her hands.

He gave her one last curious look and entered Zarah's office.

She exhaled roughly and deflated into her chair.

"What the hell was that about?"

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter Fifteen Train Me?

****

Chapter Fifteen

Trunks entered the room to see Zarah watching his sister and Goten with amusement.

"I didn't get the chance to tell her she would be training him to be a spy," Zarah confided in Trunks.

"I see," Trunks nodded and pulled Zarah to the side. "Does she know?"

"Yes," Zarah didn't flinch when Trunks glared at him. "Trunks, it was better for me to tell her right away then have her trying to guess what was going on. She is much too observant to not notice. Besides, she has pointed out a flaw in the tournament."

"Flaw?" The lavender haired president lifted a brow.

"Your dad, my mom, and Goten's dad will come to investigate as soon as the tournament begins." Zarah eyed him levelly.

"You're right," Trunks frowned, "What are we going to do?"

"You will talk to your mom, she will talk to Chichi, and I will talk to my dad. Their spouses shall distract them. Sasoli has covered every possible problem." Zarah rolled his eyes and continued to watch his sister.

"I only hire the best."

"Hn."

"So when can we start training?" Goten grinned enthusiastically.

Sasoli shot a look at Trunks and her brother full of smug satisfaction.

"ASAP Goten," Sasoli informed him and pulled on his arm. "Come on!"

"ASAP?" Goten asked over his shoulder as she pulled him from the room.

"As soon as possible," Trunks yelled after them. "Zarah, what was that look for?"

"The one that said she knew the secrets of the universe?"

"Yeah."

"She is going to use this situation to her advantage." Zarah rubbed his forehead, "You don't know how many times I've seen that look. It's not going to be pretty."

"For who?" Trunks was mildly alarmed, for though had hired her to be spy never before had she worked within their building.

"Who knows."

Zarah clapped him on the back.

"But everyone is at risk when you set her off."

"All right," Trunks could accept that, "Now about Maron."

Zarah lifted a brow.

"Maron?"

"Ok, Goten," Sasoli purposely chose a room above Bra's basement lab. "Lesson number one, blend in."

Goten just watched her curiously as she moved all the furniture to the walls so there was a large space in the middle. He became nervous, though, when she dimmed the lights and went to the computer.

"Sasoli?" Goten rubbed his arm nervously, "What are you doing?"

She sent him a very dry look over her shoulder.

"You need to learn to blend in everywhere and that includes in clubs," she pushed a button on the keyboard and dance music started pouring out.

She walked toward him with a playful smirk.

"Dance with me, Goten."

"What about Maron?" Zarah kept his expression perfectly bland.

"She had an interesting reaction to me just now and I want to know what it meant," Trunks sat down and placed his ankle on the opposite knee.

"Explain," Zarah was all ears.

"I asked her if she was sick and she said she was fine."

"That's normal," Zarah nearly rolled his eyes at his idiot cousin.

"No," Trunk was emphatic, "I tilted her face up to mine when I asked."

"You what?" Zarah frowned, "You mean like you would to kiss someone?"

He could remember doing that to Pan several times. She really liked it. The question was why was Trunks doing it to Maron?

"I guess," red tinted the president's cheekbones.

"What did she do?" Zarah tried not to look too interested.

"I told you," Trunks was irritated, "She said, 'I'm fine.' Then she stepped away."

"That's it?" Zarah was disappointed, this behavior was typical of both of them.

"Yes," Trunks looked at him expectantly. "What does it mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?" Zarah shot back and enjoyed the flustered look of his cousin. "Maron is and will always be cool and collected when in a situation she doesn't understand."

Trunks was perplexed.

"But I have seen her-"

"Trunks," Zarah was unusually patient. "The only reason you have seen her break down, faint, and cry is because she feels safe around us enough let her guard down.

"What just happened in her office was the mask she uses when she's uncomfortable."

"I made her feel uncomfortable?" Trunks was hurt.

"I'm not sure," Zarah shrugged, "I'm not as close to her as I should be. Sasoli could give you a much better reading.

"All I know was when you tilted her face up, she confused her, she didn't know how to react and she distanced herself from it. It could mean she likes you or the opposite, I don't know."

Zarah narrowed his eyes strategically.

"Why are you asking, Trunks?"

Put on the spot, he sputtered out a, "no reason."

Zarah's brows went up in an 'is that so' look.

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this," Trunks groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Zarah leaned forward eagerly.

"She wasn't in the mob that attacked me." He said finally.

Zarah absorbed the information slowly and it's implications to Trunks became apparent. Ever since they started working there every woman, with the exception of Bra, had tried to take advantage of them in every conceivable way.

They had lived their lives with extreme caution to the point they didn't even notice it anymore but Trunks had always taken the brunt of it all. He was always flitting around the building on random tasks while Trunks remained a constant and steady target.

In many ways, that was the reason he was so attracted to Pan the first time he saw her. When he had caught her in the restricted area she hadn't thrown herself at him . . . well, she had but it was only her fist.

Trunks sank into his chair and allowed his head to rest on the backrest.

"I see," Zarah said more to himself than Trunks and he did see. He saw and understood in a way everyone else couldn't, not even Goten who had had his first taste not too long ago.

A cynical smile graced Trunks lips as he regarded his silent cousin.

"It's funny . . . we've been at each others throats since we were very small and now . . ."

"There isn't another who could understand better," Zarah finished with a smile of his own.

"Only, now you have Pan." Trunks dusted off his pants, "And I have no one."

"You have Goten," Zarah felt compelled to point out.

This time Trunks' smile was infinitely sad.

"Not after we succeed with project couple."

"Maron has always been alone, Trunks," Zarah glanced away. "She's always been the one on the outside looking in. Sasoli would play with her when it was just us and our mother wasn't there. Mom was never one to encourage Sasoli to play with dolls."

Zarah didn't meet Trunks' eyes even though they were boring holes into his head.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know," Zarah locked eyes with him then, "Get out of my office."

Trunks nodded and left silently, he had much to think about.

Bra growled as she glanced up at the ceiling for the hundred time. Who the HELL was playing that music during WORKING hours?!

Unable to concentrate, Bra slipped out of her coveralls and stomped up the stairs with a fury. Whoever it was, was going to find themselves without a job.

Don't get her wrong, she didn't mind to listen to music but not this incessant techno dance music that was designed specifically for it's mindlessness.

She spent about ten seconds locating the room and threw open the door.

She flicked on the lights and then stood there in shock.

Goten was blushing furiously as he watched Sasoli bump and grind with a chair.

Her request had been met with a blank stare so, with a shake of the head, she had made a dance partner out of a chair. She then told him to observe her movements and pretend he was the chair.

Hence, the blush.

She was currently straddling the chair with her back arched in apparent pleasure. Her hips were rolling sensuously, though if one looked closely, one might notice she never actually touched the chair. Goten, however, was desperately trying not to notice. He had never thought of his childhood playmate as female, sure he knew she was a girl, but he had never paid attention to it. Now he was being hit smack in the face with the knowledge that, yes, she was female, and, now, she was a woman who knew the affect her body had on men.

Sasoli allowed the music to fill her while simultaneously keeping track of Bra's energy signature.

With a smirk, she noted it was on the move.

"All right, Goten," she shoved the chair across the room. "Your turn."

"B-but Sas . . ." He tried to back away from her.

"Stop it," she pulled him to her and wrapped her legs around his hips. She held her weight in her arms as she gripped her shoulders and met his eyes seriously.

"Rotate your hips."

Goten flinched at the order as he held her hips, trying to keep contact at a minimal.

"Do it."

"Sasoli-"

The door swung open and Goten froze while Sasoli glared at the intruder.

"What the hell?!" Bra stepped into the room, the barest hint of betrayal in her eyes as she eyed Goten.

"It's not what it looks like," he winced at how lame he sounded.

Sasoli slipped off him without another thought and planted her hands on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing here, Bra? I don't interrupt you when you're working."

"Working?" Bra exclaimed incredulously. "How the hell-"

"I don't ask you how you invent things do I?" Sasoli interrupted her harshly, "Don't tell me how to do my job. Trunks told me to train him so I am going to and that's it. He outranks you, Princess."

"How is this your job?" Bra snapped, "You're a spy."

Sasoli's whole stance became arrogant and her attitude smug.

"All work and no play makes Sasoli a dull girl." A mocking laugh, "Honestly, Bra, how do you think I infiltrated the gang in New York? By asking to join?"

Both Goten and Bra waited for her to finish her statement.

"I went to every night club in town to find out who was the who in the city. Finally, I found them and I became one of them."

"How?" Bra whispered, she had never really thought about the ins and outs of Sasoli's job before.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sasoli turned her nose up at her. "Goten! Come here!"

Goten took a step back instead, nervousness radiated from him in waves.

"Goten," Sasoli sighed in resignation, "You need to be able to blend in any given situation. We start with the nightclubs, then a ball, then a Latin club, and so on until we can move seamlessly from one into another."

"Can't we start with . . . Something other than a club?" Goten pleaded.

Sasoli rolled her eyes.

"We'll do this tomorrow. I expect you to be ready by then, Goten."

Sasoli walked past Bra and out of the room leaving the two would-be lovebirds alone.

"Thanks Bra," Goten turned off the music, "Damn, but Sasoli can be forward."

"You have no idea," she exhaled, relieved the music finally stopped.

"Why did you come, Bra?" Goten was suddenly before her.

"The music was coming through the floor," Bra rubbed her temples. "I couldn't concentrate."

"Oh," Goten's voice was mildly disappointed.

Bra met his eyes then, "Why did you think I came?"

Goten's eyes shuttered, "No reason."

They stood there starring at each other, not quite sure whether the other was being completely truthful.

"I should get back to work," Bra turned broke the contact and left.

Goten frowned and glanced around the room.

"I guess I should put everything back the way it was."

He wasn't just referring to the room.

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter Sixteen Distract Who?

****

Chapter Sixteen

Zarah glanced at the clock to see the working day was over. He quickly picked up the phone and dialed Bra.

"Hello?"

"Bra, it's me. We have a problem . . ."

Bulma Briefs glanced up to see her only daughter enter her lab. Taking off her goggles, she smiled and motioned for her to come closer.

"Bra, it's been a long time since you've come in my lab."

"I know," Bra returned the smile, "I don't want to be influenced by your ideas."

"That's my girl," Bulma put down her cutting touch. "So what gives?"

"I need you to do me a favor," Bra picked at imaginary lint on her sleeve.

"What kind of favor?" Bulma was suspicious when her daughter continued to avoid eye-contact.

"I just need you to distract dad," Bra glanced at her mother quickly.

A blue brow was arched.

"From what? You're not going on a date are you?"

"No, it's just . . . We're having a private tournament Saturday and we didn't want the parents to be involved." Bra answered swiftly.

Bulma sighed and sat on her desk.

"Spill Bra, I know you're up to something and I am not going to help distract you're father unless I know the real reason."

Noticing the stern line of her mother's mouth, Bra took her turn to sigh and told her mother everything. From the incident in the office where Maron fussed over Trunks to the incident in Maron's office where he was concerned for her health.

"Trunks and Maron?" Bulma blinked her big blue eyes.

"Will you distract dad?" Bra pleaded, opening her eyes as wide as she could.

"Yes," Bulma laughed at Bra's tactics. "And put those things away, I'm not your dad. Hmm, Trunks and Maron . . . they'll make a cute couple."

"Thanks mom!" Bra hugged her mother and dashed from the room.

Bulma had a moment to giggle before her only son entered the room.

"Mom?" Trunks poked his head in, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can, Trunks," Bulma crossed her arms. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, actually I need more of a favor," Trunks rubbed the back of his neck in a habit he had picked up from Goten. "Can you distract dad this Saturday for me?"

Arching both brows, Bulma concealed her surprise at the identical request. Why would they ask for the same thing unless . . .

"Why?"

"We're having a tournament-"

"The real reason, Trunks, or no go," she gave away nothing.

Trunks revealed everything and confirmed Bulma's suspicions. Her children were plotting against each other in hopes of getting the other to experience romantic love. It was kind of cute when one thought about it and, typical, when it came to her children.

"Ok, I'll do it," she smiled.

"Oh, could you call Goten's mom and let her in," Trunks smiled as well, "We can't have his dad trying to enter as well."

"No prob," Bulma winked at him, "I'll take care of it."

The phone rang in the Son household.

"Hello?" Chichi stuck the phone between her ear and shoulder so she could keep stirring her cake mix, made from scratch of course.

"Hey Chi," Bulma greeted casually.

"Hello Bulma," Chichi smiled at her nickname.

"I have a favor to ask," Bulma twisted the cord around her fingers.

"Oh?" Chichi set the bowl down and to Bulma her full attention. "How could I possibly help you?"

Sasoli peeked her head into the cave to find her dad poking her mom's shoulder. Her mom was one step away from exploding.

"Dad!"

17 glanced up and pulled his hand back, narrowly avoiding getting his finger snapped off by his wife.

"Sasoli," he smiled and went to her, "When did you get back?"

She relished the hug he gave her though she participated very little.

"A couple of hours ago. Zarah needed me," Sasoli linked arms with her father.

"Oh? What for?" 17 guided his daughter out into the wilderness.

Ava sighed with relief.

"Finally."

Father and daughter strolled through the forest as they talked. This was a ritual that had developed ever since she had started working, her dad had thought it was so cool she was a spy so naturally he wanted to know all the details.

"So I slapped him with fraud, slander, and sexual harassment," Sasoli finished the tail of her latest excursion.

17 beamed with pride.

"No one takes advantage of my Sasoli."

Sasoli smirked at her father.

"So what's the deal with you and Mom?"

"Oh that," 17's eyes became playful. "She thought she could ignore me."

Sasoli giggled at him and hit his arm playfully.

"I might have a reason for you to bother her, this time."

"Oh?"

"We're plotting against our cousins in a tournament and I need you to distract mom so she won't come to watch." Sasoli met her father's eyes.

"For how long?" His eyes were calculating.

"A couple of hours or so," Sasoli grinned, "I'm sure you can handle it."

"Hmm," 17 tilted his head to the side, "I can distract her, yes, but for hours on end . . ."

"Think of it as a challenge," Sasoli pleaded, "I'll spill all of Zarah's secrets if you are successful."

"What kind of secrets?" 17 was interested, "Are they juicy?"

"Very," Sasoli patted his arm, "But only if you help me."

"Done."

The next day at work proved very interesting.

Goten had appeared in Trunks' office for his directions for the day when Sasoli appeared in a ball gown with tuxedo in hand. She dragged away the bewildered Son and Trunks was left alone.

Further investigation revealed that she was teaching Goten how to dance in sophisticated affairs.

Trunks attention was drawn away from his best friends plight when Zarah's outraged scream sounded in his office.

"It's gone," was all the saiyan-android would say when asked what was wrong.

"What's gone?" Trunks glanced around Zarah's office.

"My new invention," Zarah despaired as he sat forlornly on the ground. "Someone stole three vials of my invention."

"What was it?" Trunks became concerned.

Zarah's eyes were shadowed and a muscle in his jaw ticked.

Without a word, he regained his feet and marched from the room. Trunks followed hot on his heels as he demanded more information on the objects stolen.

Trunks wasn't surprised when they ended up in the security camera room. Zarah was one of the only employees who demanded security cameras in his office, for the others it was mandatory.

Trunks sighed and leaned against the wall to wait for the results. Zarah was obviously not going to tell him anything until he was ready.

"Oh my god," his cousin gasped, "Maron's choking!"

"What?" Trunks snapped to attention, "Where?"

"She's in the snack room," Zarah pointed at the screen, "No one is helping her."

Trunks took one glance and raced from the room.

"Maron, are you ok?" A random secretary inquired.

Maron nodded her head yes despite her watering eyes. One of the girls had surprised her while she was drinking her coffee so now she coughed violently to clear her air passage.

Everyone jumped as the door exploded inward and the unmistakable figure of the president came in at full speed.

"Maron!" Trunks grabbed her, "Don't worry, I'll give you the Heimlich!"

Maron struggled with huge eyes.

"Trunks, I'm fine." She managed to rasp out before she continued her choking fit.

"Fine?" Trunks glanced at the other women for help when he realized where he was: The Break room.

A icy finger of fear drew a line down his back and made him shiver.

"She drank her coffee too fast," one woman answered while batting her eyes.

"Oh," Trunks fidgeted awkwardly and beat a hasty retreat to the exit only to find it blocked off.

"Have some coffee with us, Mr. President," One offered with a coy wink.

Trunks took a step back and glanced around wearily for any other escape routes.

There were none.

"Um, ok."

At least ten smiles lit up the room and dashed to the coffee machine.

Trunks uncovered his face and realized they had unwittingly left the path to the door wide open.

"Trunks?"

Trunks flinched at the sound of his name and immediately felt guilty as Maron blinked watery eyes at him.

He had forgotten all about her.

"Maron, we should get out of here," Trunks whispered and reached for her when something went terribly wrong.

Zarah watched the security camera closely and kept a light grip on his handheld trigger.

"Closer, closer . . ." Zarah pushed the button, "Now!"

Trunks shivered as a draft seemed to encompass his entire body. The temperature of the room was lowered quite suddenly as well as eerily silent.

"You go ahead, Trunks," Maron finally cleared her throat of all invading liquid. "I'm fine."

Trunks withdrew his hand, concerned suddenly with the sight of his arm. Where did his sleeve go? With building panic Trunks became aware that somehow all of his clothes had disappeared.

A quick glance affirmed that Maron hadn't noticed since her eyes were still watery but as he turned to leave . . . he was met with a least twenty sets of hungry eyes.

Zarah glared at the camera as every woman chased Trunks from the break room except Maron.

"Damn," Zarah cursed softly, "Why doesn't she cooperate?"

He watched idly as his cousin ran desperately trying to outpace his pursuers so he could phase from sight.

"You're going to have to run faster than that," he observed. "Great, now I feel bad."

With a sigh Zarah left the security room.

"Now, I'll have to tell Pan."

Maron glanced around the now empty room.

"Where did everyone go?"

"All right, now dip me," Sasoli ordered.

Goten complied, now this type of dancing was something he was more comfortable with and it was kind of fun.

He lifted her and turned her into a graceful spin.

"You picked this up pretty fast, Goten," Sasoli praised him.

"Thanks," Goten ducked his head slightly as he remembered her instructions.

When they were ballroom dancing, he was to act superior and worldly while she took on a more demure attitude. 'Cause only the rich and the extremely rich still participated in this type of recreation and he had to play the part of the man's man if he were to have any hope of gaining any information.

Sasoli nodded her approval when she stopped dancing.

Goten gave her what he hoped was an arrogant but questioning look when he turned to find his best friend running towards them.

Then they both realized he was naked.

"Distract them!" Trunks ordered as he ran by.

Sasoli and Goten had a second to wonder when a mob of women were sighted.

Sasoli moved to the middle of the hallway without hesitation and faced them head on. Goten gulped and backed off a step.

The mob continued to advance as it gained in size when other secretaries joined it's ranks.

At the last moment Sasoli pulled down a hidden zipper on her skirt and whipped it off.

The mob stumbled to a halt at the sudden whirl and twirl of fabric.

Goten blinked as Sasoli held them at bay with nothing more than her skirt. He was also surprised to note that she wore another shorter skirt under it.

"Goten!" Sasoli threw the huge piece of fabric at him, "Take this to Trunks! At his office!"

Goten caught the fabric and ran.

"Now," Sasoli faced the mob without fear, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Trunks?!" Goten called trying to feel out his location.

He couldn't lock onto his signature, it was like his friend was too panicked to even use his power to escape.

"Damn it!" Goten cursed under his breath and ran into Maron.

"Oh!" She almost went sprawling to the ground but caught herself on the wall.

"Maron!" Goten was immediately contrite, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Goten." Maron glanced at the long trailing piece of fabric, "What's that?"

"Sasoli's skirt," Goten answered, "Maron, can you do me a favor?"

"Um, sure, I guess." Maron shrugged.

"Run this to Trunks' office, I need to help Sasoli."

The fabric was shoved into Maron's arms and then Goten was gone.

Maron stood there for a moment before calmly going to the elevator and set it for the top floor.

"What's going on?" She frowned, "And where is everyone?"

Sasoli watched with grim satisfaction as most of the mob disintegrated in the face of a strong female presence. Though, she knew they were just going to try another route to get to Trunks.

She shrugged, wasn't her problem. He told her to distract them, not stop them.

Goten skidded to a halt in an empty hallway.

A soft muttering caught his attention.

"If there was something I never wanted to see . . ." Bra turned the corner and was walking with her eyes closed.

"Bra?"

She peeked a look at him and was relieved when she saw clothes.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Trunks?"

"More than I wanted to," Bra muttered and walked off.

Goten just watched her when Sasoli reappeared.

"There you are," she grabbed his arm and pulled him in another direction. "I need to teach you how to meringue and salsa."

"What about ballroom dancing?"

"We're done with that," Sasoli shot him a pointed look. "We'll work on your superior attitude later. Now, when you dance to Latin music, everything about you must be flirtatious."

"Flirtatious?" Goten asked as he was yanked around the corner.

Maron had just reached the door to Trunks' office when she heard a commotion behind her.

She had just enough time to turn when she was knocked of her feet. The fabric was yanked from her and she gasped at the sudden sight of Trunks holding it around his waist.

"Trunks?" She squeaked as she found herself yanked to her feet and into his office.

She had an instant to glimpse at least fifty women running full speed toward the door before it was slammed shut. Trunks hurriedly put the ten dead bolts into place while holding the fabric in place.

"What happened to your clothes?" Maron tried not to notice the smooth play of muscles under his skin.

Trunks spun around in alarm when he remembered who she was.

"I . . ." he swallowed nervously, "I don't know. One minute I was trying to help you and the next my clothes disappeared."

"Oh," Maron turned away discreetly.

"Sorry, I knocked you down." The sound of a zipper, "But I couldn't stop, they would have caught me."

"Right," Maron snuck a glance at him.

Trunks was frowning at the skirt around his hips.

"Wasn't Sasoli wearing this?"

"I got it from Goten," Maron shrugged and pretended not to notice his six pack.

"Goten?" His frown became darker.

"Yeah," Maron pulled at the hem of her shirt.

"I see," Trunks moved past her to a closet and opened it.

"Damn!"

"What is it?" Maron reached out to touch his shoulder but stopped.

"I ran out of emergency clothes," Trunks closed the closet door and leaned against it.

He rubbed his face.

"Emergency clothes?" Maron lifted a brow.

A blush formed, "Yeah. Jeez, how am I going to explain this to my dad?"

They both jumped as someone pounded on the door.

"TRUNKS!"

"Bra," Trunks exhaled, relieved as he opened the door.

As soon as it was opened a training suit was thrown in his face.

"I thought you might need something to wear," Bra's lips twisted as she spotted his skirt. "Cute."

"Really, I thought it clashed with his hair," Maron's lips quirked.

"Playing kinky games in your office, Trunks?" Bra smirked as he sputtered, "I'll leave you to it."

"Bra!" He finally got out but was met with laughter as his sister sauntered off.

"Trunks," Maron regained his attention, "She's just joking."

Tomato-faced, Trunks grumbled about 'stupid sisters' and disappeared into his private bathroom.

Maron fanned herself with her hand absently and thought to herself, 'The skirt might have clashed with his hair but it flattered his physique. Yes, it was [very] nice.'

Bra made her way down to her lab when she heard music. Thankfully it wasn't the mindless music of yesterday, this music was more complex than that and strangely catchy.

She peeked into the open room and was met with a giggling Sasoli turning in Goten's arms.

"You have wonderful rhythm, Goten, but then I always knew you did," Sasoli breathed into his face and laughed when he winked at her.

Bra watched them flirt and twist in such intricate turns, it was amazing they didn't get tangled together forever.

"Move your hips just a little more," Sasoli moved them herself. "Like this, remember this kind of dancing is like making love to a woman, it's all in the hips."

Goten grinned devilishly at her as he dipped her.

"Oh, I think it takes more than that."

They both looked up at the gasp.

"Bra!" Goten eeped and dropped Sasoli.

Sasoli sighed and made herself comfortable on the floor. She propped her head on her hand.

"And our lesson was going so well," she remarked dryly. "Then you had to go and make him clam up gain."

Goten was red, again.

Bra opened her mouth to retort when the phone rang.

She snatched it off the hook, "Hello?"

"Bra? Is Goten there?" Trunks' voice came out over the line.

"Yes, he's right here. Why?" Bra glared at the errant Son.

"I need to ask him why he was running around with Sasoli's skirt," Trunks answered, "Now put him on the phone."

"That skirt was Sasoli's!"

"PUT Goten on the phone."

Bra's glare turned deadly, "Goten."

"Yes?" Goten cringed as she leveled her scowl at him.

"Phone," she snapped.

Sasoli lips turned wryly as she got off the floor.

"Something the matter, Bra? You seem a little tense."

"I'm fine," She fixed her cousin with a cold look.

Sasoli turned off the music.

"Is that a fact," she gave her a skeptical glance and then stared at Goten. "He's going to make a good spy, one day, with proper training."

Bra listened with one ear.

"He has only one fault."

Bra gave her full attention.

"He can't switch his personality on cue without a lot of prompting. It took me almost an hour to get him to act like a pompous asshole and, even then, it was hard to hold. Flirtatious is easier but, as you saw, he is easily startled out of it and embarrassed."

Blue met hard blue.

"We can't have that in the field."

Bra's brow creased with concern and opened her mouth to reply when Goten's exclamation caught her attention.

"Trunks! Sasoli had another skirt under . . . ! What?! No! Of course not! I . . . Trunks . . . She's just training me to blend into crowds." He was bright red, "Trunks! Ok . . . Ok, bye."

Sasoli and Bra exchanged glances as Goten tried to avoid eye contact with both of them.

"What was that all about?" Both girls crossed their arms expectantly.

"Trunks was . . ." Goten rubbed the back of his head, "He wanted to know why I was running around with Sasoli's skirt and if I had any designs on her."

Sasoli laughed outright while Bra's mouth dropped open.

"Nice to know Trunks is concerned with property," Sasoli smirked, amused with Bra's reaction.

"Why . . ." Bra licked her lips and tried again. "Trunks warned you to stay away from Sasoli and not me?"

"Not stay away, not pursue," Sasoli linked arms with Goten. "Besides, you hate him so it would be redundant."

Bra's mouth snapped shut. She turned on her heel and slammed the door shut.

Goten flinched at the resounding bang while Sasoli pretended not to notice.

"What crawled into her soup?" She patted his arm and let go.

Goten just stared absently at the door.

Trunks reappeared wearing the skin tight spandex made famous by his father with only minimal discomfort.

Maron didn't know which was worse, trying to pretend she couldn't see his upper torso in the skirt or his whole body in the suit. It was like a second skin!

The door opened again and Zarah stepped in, stopped, and stared.

"You are going to train?" Zarah cocked his head, confused.

"No," Trunks sighed, "MY clothes disappeared mysteriously and I needed something to wear."

"They disappeared?" He blinked in shock.

"Yes," Trunks nodded solemnly, "This needs to be investigated."

"No, it doesn't," Zarah lowered his head ashamed. "It was my invention."

Silence prevailed and then became tense.

"What?" Trunks' entire body was tense and ready to launch across the room.

Maron glanced between them worriedly.

Zarah didn't look up.

"That was the invention that was stolen from my office."

"Stolen?" Maron reiterated watching Trunks tense even more, "Do you mean the invention that melted the metal?"

"Yes?"

"Metal?" The detail leaked into Trunks' infuriated brain.

"Yes, I invented a substance that makes any inorganic material dissipate," Zarah lifted his head miserably. "It's perfectly capable of making your clothes disappear."

Trunks trembled with rage. Someone had deliberately sprayed him with Zarah's invention with the intention to humiliate him! A freak accident, he could handled but sabotage . . .

"You mentioned they stole three samples," Trunks inquired softly.

"Two now," Zarah flinched at the tone of his voice.

"I see." Trunks stomped his way to the window to glare at the heavens.

Zarah touched Maron's arm gently to get her attention.

"Maybe we should go," Zarah tugged her arm.

Trunks continued to glare.

"Zarah."

"Yes?"

"I can't wait for this tournament."

Zarah winced and continued to pull Maron from the office.

"I don't understand," she glanced back, "Why can't he wait?"

"Because now he feels helpless, angry, and frustrated," Zarah's whole demeanor changed from scared animal to kid in the playground.

"And there's nothing better than a good fight to get rid of those feelings." Zarah paused for a moment, "If you're not married that is."

End of Chapter Sixteen


	17. Chapter Seventeen

****

Chapter Seventeen

Bra cursed as tears blurred her vision and she threw chemicals together. She had to concentrate! Some of these chemical were extremely volatile. Besides, she had no reason to be upset. It wasn't any of her business if Goten was getting overly friendly with Sasoli and she didn't seem to mind. It didn't matter if Sasoli was finding any opportunity to hang all over him. It …

She took a step back and cleared her eyes of all unwanted moisture. This had to stop. Maron was right, she was going to have to make a decision about him whether she wanted to or not. She couldn't pretend to be neutral when she was a far cry from it.

Bra chewed on her bottom lip as she moved to the table and let her hands have free reign. First things first, it was clear she had feelings for him. She had hated him with a passion

for years and now, she didn't hate him but she still felt for him. What she felt was a mystery.

She was jealous at the sight of him dancing with Sasoli, that was also clear. He was so fluid in his movements and his grin made her heart skip a beat.

A loud bang snapped her out of her mood.

Senses on alert, Bra swept the space around her for intruding ki.

She felt nothing.

Frowning, she tried again but was more thorough and sensitive.

There.

The slightest flicker of life.

A cat?

Bra got a chair and moved it under the vent. How did a small animal get into the vents?

She popped open the vent and stuck her head into it. She was met with a pair of surprised eyes.

Trunks was alone in his office with only his thoughts for company and at the moment, that was exactly what he wanted.

His thoughts were chaotic, springing from Maron to plots to the sabotager.

When had his building become such a mess? Where people ran around harassing people at a whim? Where pranks were conducted with malice glee?

Ok, so the last one was his fault. With Zarah and Bra in the same building, it would be impossible for anything else.

A logical conclusion was to move them into different cities where they would not be distracted but Trunks knew better. Knowing his inventors as well as he did, he knew they worked their best in the face of chaos. A throwback from past generations coupled with new DNA.

As a business man, he should strive to make their lives a living hell in order to get the best results and to some extent he did. Not for profits but for enjoyment, to break up the monotony of everyday work.

Controlled chaos was an impossibility.

The women who worked for him were a menace but they served a purpose. They kept all the male staff on their toes, especially the Briefs.

Trunks narrowed his eyes, though he could probably restructure the rules to stop it. With Zarah married it would be redundant to have him constantly harassed by women. He no longer had to suffer for the good of the company.

When had he forgotten the reason he put up with them?

Trunks was shocked to realize after the situation became normal he'd simply forgotten about it. That until the attacks worsened to recent events, he'd never considered changing anything.

His face hardened.

After the plots were finished, the secretaries would reform or they would be finished.

He walked into his secretary's separate office and repeated his message to the elderly woman.

"Send out a memo to all female staff." Trunks had an evil gleam in his eye, "Expect new regulations. You will comply or you will be terminated."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Isn't that a little harsh, sir?"

"No, it isn't."

Bra yanked out the person by the collar, though in all honestly, her actions were reflexive.

The flicker of life had been further down the wall, which was why she stuck her head in.

Sasoli managed to land gracefully despite her forced exit.

"How did you know?" Her shocked countenance said it all.

"I could feel you . . ." Bra trailed off as she realized she could feel absolutely no energy signature from her cousin.

They both glanced up at a loud thud.

"Goten," Sasoli sighed and crossed her arms.

Bra also crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Several more thuds later and a spiky head peeked through and started to retreat.

"Come out, Goten."

"But-" His eyes peeked over the rim.

"You gave away our cover," Sasoli explained, tired of putting up with everyone at this point.

"I'm sorry," his eyes were sad.

"Goten," Bra's sharp tone cut him to the quick. "Would you kindly get out of my vent?"

"Uh, sure," with another bang Goten popped free and landed in an ungraceful heap.

Sasoli pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"I thought you guys were dancing," Bra remarked, her tone demanding an answer.

"We're done for the moment. I thought to teach him the finer art of sneaking through a building." Sasoli answered with tired blue eyes.

"Not very effective. I heard you coming," Bra allowed herself a smirk of satisfaction.

"You heard Goten coming," Sasoli snorted, "I spied on you dozens of times undetected."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Sasoli."

Goten's soft admission was the only thing that dissipated the growing tension.

"You're not meant to sneak through vents," Sasoli remarked sadly.

"I'm sure there are other ways to sneak around," Bra glanced at Sasoli, "Right?"

With a sigh, Sasoli nodded though her expression didn't change.

"Yes, of course, but that was the easiest way."

Goten rubbed his shoulder in a gesture that was more to relieve pain than self-consciousness.

Sasoli laughed suddenly and shook her head, "Your shoulders are too broad. I'll have to get you a ninja outfit."

Both Bra and Goten snapped to attention.

"What?"

Sasoli planted a fist in her palm with conviction.

"Yes, that's what we'll do."

Bra and Goten exchanged uneasy looks.

Zarah sighed and sat on Maron's desk, earning him a look of disapproval from the owner.

"Are we doing the right thing?"

Maron sat down and met his eyes, ice blue met it's match.

"What do you mean?"

Zarah sighed at her pointed look and relocated to a chair.

"I mean, project couple. Do you think it's right to meddle in their lives? When they might come together on their own?"

Maron met his intense stare easily and answered affirmatively. She never knew her answer affected her as well.

Sasoli hummed to herself thoughtfully as she considered the possibilities. She could take one of her old ninja outfits and rework it so it would fit Goten. The only problem was no matter how much she worked on it, the outfit was bound to be at least a little tight on him, though that might work to her advantage.

She turned a speculative eye on Goten and a quick glance at Bra.

Yes, she could make this outfit outline his every muscle so even Bra would have to notice.

"Tomorrow," she announced, "We will meet tomorrow."

The would be couple said nothing as they watched her climb back into the vent and disappear.

"I think I'll leave the more traditional way," Goten gave her a weak smile.

"I think that's a good idea," Bra returned the gesture but put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Bra?" Hope sparked in his eyes.

Her smile warmed.

"Don't let Sasoli get to you, Goten, you can do anything you put your mind to. She's just a hard task manager. She told me you would make a good spy."

"Really?" His smile was blinding.

"Really," she tilted her head up so she could meet his eyes. He was so tall . . . Why hadn't she noticed before? Maybe because she had never stood so close to him before . . .

Her eyes fluttered closed as his fingers outlined her cheek and his thumb moved across her bottom lip.

Goten moved closer, propelled by some forgotten instinct, and lowered his lips to hers.

His eyes closed then and he knew no more.

Thus it was, their first kiss was in passion and their second in affection.

It was impossible to say how long the kiss lasted and even more impossible to say how far it would have gone had they not been interrupted.

But interrupted it was.

Goten was ripped away from Bra and thrown against a wall. Her eyes opened and widened in alarm as she saw him being held against the wall by his throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Bra?" The person snarled so viciously at Goten that the couple cringed with foreboding at what was to come next.

Despite his cringe, Goten met his attacker's eyes calmly and steadily.

"Whatever we were doing, is none of your business, Zarah."

Pan grinded her teeth as she avoided yet another situation with Ryan. He apparently didn't believe she was actually married and sought her out at every available opportunity. She slipped out of the classroom first and smiled in triumph. This was one day Pan Briefs would not be sidetracked by an amorous suitor.

"Pan!"

Her smile withered like a fruit on a vine. She had spoken too soon.

"Pan, wait up!"

She increased her speed as much as humanly possible without gaining suspicion. Damn her short legs! She cursed as her arm was snagged.

"Pan, why do we play these games?" Ryan spun her toward him.

"You're the only one playing games here," she grumbled and pulled away, "I told you I'm married."

"Pan," he sighed, "That might have worked the first time but it won't work again."

"I'm not playing! I'm a married woman!" She screamed, completely fed up with him.

"Pan," his voice was condescending, "Why would a vibrant, sexy eighteen-year-old get married? It just isn't done."

Pan pinched the bridge of her nose and made an effort to try not to kick the asshole into the next state, or the next country for that matter. _Zarah, where the hell are you?!_

Zarah examined the emotions in Goten's eyes with approval. He saw anger there, as well as a grim determination, shame and regret were nowhere to be found, and Zarah couldn't have been happier. _Come on Goten, _he urged silently, _you'll have tougher critics than me to deal with when this comes out._

"Zarah!" Bra jumped on his back, "Get off him!"

"Having a woman defend you," Zarah ignored Bra and growled at his captive, pleased when Goten growled back at him.

"I need no one to defend me," Goten rasped dangerously as if Zarah wasn't pressing down on his windpipe.

"Zarah, I order you!"

Zarah released Goten without another qualm and turned to his cousin who eyed him with distrust. _Now that hurts_, Zarah pouted internally, _as if I would betray her trust. Oh well, Bra, you will have to face tougher foes than me as well._

Goten coughed violently.

"Zarah," Bra swallowed, "What you saw-"

"Save it, Bra, you should know better than to play with fire," Zarah snarled and then paused, "I must go, Pan's calling. We will talk when I return."

Bra put her nose in the air.

"Only if I agree to it."

"Make no mistake, we will talk."

Bra exhaled roughly as her cousin left, "Shit."

"What are we going to do?"

Bra turned to Goten.

"I don't know."

She chomped on her lip.

"Bra, you're not alone," Goten came to stand in front of her.

"Are you prepared to fight Trunks? My father?" Bra watched his face crumble, "I didn't think so. Leave."

"Bra-"

"Just leave, Goten," she closed her eyes and then opened them. "My father expects me soon and I still need to clean up my lab."

Goten's hands fisted at his side.

"This isn't over, Bra," he went to her door, "I won't let it be."

She closed her eyes against the tears which threatened to spill.

"I don't know how this can work," she whispered softly to herself and started to clean her lab.

Trunks paused by Zarah's office when he saw the light was still on. Curious, he opened the door and stepped in to find Maron at her desk.

"Trunks," Maron exclaimed surprised and a bit embarrassed at his attire. She had forgotten just exactly how skin tight the training suit was and how well he looked in it. "What are you doing here? I thought you would have gone home by now."

"I had to wait for the building to empty first," Trunks shrugged, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well," Maron ducked her head, "For as much as Zarah runs around you'd never think he gets as much done as he does."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Trunks smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry I dumped all this work on you, Maron."

"What do you mean?" She was quizzical, "This is my job."

"I mean," Trunks flushed, "I knew how much work he can generate by hopping from station to station and I'm sorry I couldn't put you with someone more stable."

Maron smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Trunks, he keeps things interesting."

"Yeah," Trunks sighed, "I bet he does."

"Trunks?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

Trunks met her eyes and was met with concern. His eyes softened and became warm.

"Nothing."

"Trunks," Her voice was stern and demanding.

"It's just," his smile was melancholy, "Everyone seems to have the fun job. Sasoli is running around teaching Goten how to dance everything from the tango to the two-step. Bra and Zarah fiddle in the labs to their hearts content and now you . . ."

Their eyes met.

". . .are riding on their coattails, hip deep in all the excitement."

Her hand covered his.

"While you're stuck in the office trying to keep everyone from blowing up the building in their enthusiasm."

"Yes," he confirmed. When had she gotten so close?

"You do more than you know," Maron gave him another smile and released his hand.

Trunks could only watch as she moved about the room gathering her stuff.

"I guess I am going to call it a night," Maron waved to him, "I'll see you tomorrow, boss."

Trunks only smiled while she was in sight before he frowned. _Boss? _She shouldn't be calling him boss. They were friends weren't they? Why did it sound so wrong for her to call him boss?

He got to his feet and walked down the hallway sullenly.

Was that all he was to her? A paycheck?

He was surprised by how much the idea hurt and even more surprised that he cared to begin with. When had they gotten so close? When had he started to care so much?

Maron was different, that much was clear, but how was she able to past his barriers so easily?

Trunks stopped to gaze out of a window when a thought hit him with brutal force.

Was she the one?

Pan was trembling with rage.

Ryan would not let her leave. Usually she would have just flown away but today of all days she had chosen to wear a skirt and she really didn't want to flash Ryan. Knowing him, he would take it as a sign of encouragement.

"If you're married, then where's your ring?" He demanded with a cocky smirk.

Pan fisted her hands.

"He doesn't believe in rings."

"Then how do you know he's being faithful to you? I mean, if there is a he."

Pan opened her mouth to snap back when a hand landed on her shoulder and a masculine voice spoke over her shoulder.

"I guess that depends on who, exactly, is he?"

Ryan glared at the blue-eyed guy who had his paws on Pan.

"Who are you?"

"I guess I am 'he'." The guy responded without so much as a flinch at his glare.

Pan had relaxed and leaned back into her husband, relieved.

Zarah smiled at her and then frowned at the male who was starring, quite rudely, at them.

"Is he bothering you?"

"How can I be bothering her when we're going out?" The completely inadequate male stated pompously.

Zarah lifted a brow and moved Pan to the side.

"How can you be 'going out' with a married woman?"

"She's not married," the guy snapped, pissed with repeating himself.

"I beg to differ," Zarah's eyes became dangerous slits of blue.

"And who are you?" He demanded.

"I am her husband."

"You see, Ryan, he exists," Pan sighed, "There, all the proof you need."

"B-but he can't be your husband!" Ryan sputtered indignantly.

"Why?" Pan had her hands on her hips.

"'Cause you're pretty but not that pretty!"

Pan blanched and then turned red with anger.

Zarah didn't hesitate and punched the male who dare insult his mate. He made sure to use the barest hint of his power and followed through with another punch and another.

"Zarah, stop!"

Zarah held up the bloody male by the cuff of his shirt.

"He insulted you," he by way of explanation.

Pan sighed, "I realize that, Zarah, but I would like to beat him up myself."

Zarah grinned and shook the boy in his grip.

"You see, you've insulted the most perfect female on the planet. Now, you will pay the price."

Pan absently drop kicked Ryan out of the way to stare at her husband.

"I can't beat him up if you did it already."

Zarah shrugged, "Sorry, you should have said something sooner."

Pan shook her head and then stiffened at the sound of sirens.

"Shit, someone's called the police."

Zarah chuckled darkly as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Let them **try** to catch us."

He blasted them out of sight, leaving Ryan to explain to the police that his attackers flew away. Needless to say Pan didn't see Ryan again for a very long time.

End of Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter Eighteen The Quiet Before the St...

****

Chapter Eighteen

Trunks closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cool glass.

She couldn't be the one. She wasn't a fighter, never had been, and was never going to be.

He continued his walk and glanced absently at Bra as they flew home together. She seemed as miserable as he was. They landed in front of their home. They parted and he made his way to his room.

He plopped onto his bed and crossed his arms under his head.

His only thoughts of were Maron.

She was a good-looking woman with an exotic blond-haired blued-look. Her trade-mark ponytails were replaced with a French braid that showcased her features. She was as slim as many of the women in the building were but it was not a fighter's build.

If he had been human, she would have been perfect but then , his mother wasn't a fighter. . . Physically, anyway.

He had a problem, he was unsure.

When his dad had decided to be with his mother, he hadn't hesitated. His Aunt Ava had known after two meetings who she wanted. Zarah had realized within three meetings that Pan was the one. Wouldn't he have known by now?

Then again, the situations were different.

He had grown up with Maron just as surely as Goten had grown up with Bra. When had Goten's feelings changed for her? What had triggered it?

It was a difficult situation.

He couldn't just ask Goten about it since he wasn't really supposed to know what was going on and, there was also the fact, that it wasn't a reliable source since the relationship hasn't proven true yet.

When this was all over, two things were going to happen: One, he was going to start firing secretaries that didn't comply and, two, he was going to have a long talk with Goten.

The next day was strange for everyone. Goten had once again been dragged away by a ninja Sasoli and they spent the day scaring people as the secretaries caught glimpses of them from the corners of their eyes. Rumors about shadow people were spread. Trunks was a bit more tight-lipped than usual and Maron a bit more reserved. Bra had barricaded herself in her lab and refused to come out. It was probably a miracle that she had come to work at all.

Zarah was the only one in a light mood. His escapade with Pan the day before had been extremely satisfying and he had spent the night soothing her injured ego. The day became strange as he was threatened by Goten of all people to leave Bra alone.

"It is my job to look out for her welfare," his voice was pure steel, "I will allow no one to hurt her."

Zarah glared as he was held in the same manner as he had held Goten last night.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Goten's voice was just as hard.

"You'll fight for her?" Disbelief colored Zarah's voice, "You didn't even fight me and you'll fight Trunks?"

"If it comes to that," Goten didn't flinch, "It goes that far than I will."

Zarah coughed as he was released but recovered quickly. _He's gotten stronger._

"What are your feelings for her?" Zarah couldn't help the curious note in his voice.

"It's none of your business," Goten reiterated softly.

"I think it is," Zarah crossed his arms, "I could easily tell Trunks and Uncle Vegeta what you were up to."

Goten gave him a glare worthy of his saiyan heritage.

"I don't know. I care as I have always cared but this . . .is just more. Zarah, I can't have you telling them. She is skittish enough as it is."

Zarah held his gaze for a long moment when he grinned.

"I agree."

"What?" Goten blinked, his clueless expression in full effect.

"Nothing, just know that you will find no opposition from me." Zarah shoved Goten out his door, "Tell Bra I said that."

The door was slammed shut when it was opened again.

"Oh, and nice outfit."

The slammed shut again.

Goten scratched the back of his head when he became aware of the women in the hallway starring.

He quickly slipped his mask back on and tried to melt into the shadows as Sasoli had showed him. He was only half successful and so he broke rule number one. He used his power to speed away. Sasoli had warned him not to use his powers under any circumstance while undercover, for while, not many could read energy signatures like they could, their were others who were just sensitive and could pick them up.

Checking the time, Goten swore, Sasoli had only given him a fifteen minute break and the scuffle with Zarah had swallowed up all his time. He only had about roughly five minutes left. If he used his power to get into the lab then that would only take about a minute but then everyone would know where he went.

Goten ran down the hallway and ducked past all the personal. Running would take longer but at least his visit would be anonymous.

He hoped on the stair railing and skidded all the way down, his ninja outfit was really resilient. He knocked firmly and waited.

No answer.

He frowned and knocked again.

"Bra?"

"Goten?"

He heard her voice faintly through the door.

"Yeah, it's me. I talked to Zarah about what happened the other day," Goten placed his palm flat on the door. "Let me in."

Bra closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the metal.

"I can't."

"He told me to tell you to expect 'no opposition' from him, whatever that means." Goten's eyes searched the door for any crevice or crack that would allow him to see Bra, "Let me in."

"I can't," Bra smiled wryly, "I barricaded the door so it won't open until closing time."

"What?" He blinked.

"My mom invented it so my dad wouldn't bother her when she was working on something," a small laugh, "You're lucky you can hear me through this."

"I want to see you, Bra."

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow at the tournament."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

Goten huffed and shook his head. "Avoiding the problem isn't going to make it go away."

"I know."

"I'll talk to your father and face anything he can throw at me." Goten stated with determination.

"No," her voice was hard, "Don't you dare, Goten."

"Why not?" He demanded, "I'll have to face him eventually. Why not now?"

Bra felt the tips of her lips turn up, "I'm not ready."

Goten ran his hands over the door, helpless against the need to do something, anything to get through to her. His hands stilled as her words hit him.

"Bra . . . Do you want . . .to see me?"

Her eyes widened at the uncertainty in his voice and her mouth moved to answer but there was no sound. She had labeled him forbidden and never even considered being with him but now. . . He was willing and. . . Trunks would have Maron if her plans worked . . . and Goten was the only person her father might approve of and . . .

The light left Goten's eyes when no answer was forthcoming and he lowered his head.

"I . . .Goten . . . I'm making arrangements," Bra's voice came finally, "Ask me again when I'm done."

"How long?" Goten was jubilant.

"I'm not sure," Bra silently cursed the blockade, "I'll ask you when I'm done."

"Really?"

She exhaled lightly before answering, "Really."

She laughed when she heard him whoop with joy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bra!"

"Bye Goten," she couldn't have taken the smile off her face if she tried.

Sasoli tapped her foot annoyingly on the floor as she waited for her pupil to reappear. She had taken a calculated risk letting him run around on his own. She had tracked him to Zarah's office, felt him zip away, and then, he was gone. He had vanished without a trace. She couldn't find him anywhere.

She had trained him well. If only he would take to the personality switches as well as he did to sneaking around.

She huffed lightly to herself. Honestly, these people were going to be the end of her. This whole situation was doomed to failure. Goten and Bra were never going to be together, she had hated him for too long and he didn't have what it took to stand up to Uncle Vegeta. In fact-

"Sorry, I'm late Sasoli," Goten interrupted her thoughts with a cheery grin, "I had to use the bathroom."

_He's a horrible liar_, Sasoli noted in her mental checklist to change about Goten though she paid special attention to the new light in his eyes.

"Have you seen Bra today?" She inquired seriously, "I didn't see her in the break room."

"Um," Goten flushed and tried to hide it, "I haven't seen her."

"I was just curious," Sasoli shrugged and smiled on the inside. Of course, this was going to succeed. She always accomplished her goals and her sights were set on them. "Come on, Goten, I have more to teach you."

He sighed and followed dutifully.

"This spy business is more complicated than I thought it would be," he mumbled.

Sasoli smiled teasingly over her shoulder, "If it wasn't then everyone would do it."

Maron bit her lip nervously as she regarded the phone in front of her. On one hand, she could call Bra and discuss the mildly confusing events involving Trunks or she could page Sasoli and talk about the same thing. The only problem with calling either of them was the fact that they were both closely related to him.

She drummed her fingers and enjoyed the hard clicking of her nails on the desk when Zarah dumped a bunch of papers in her inbox on the way to his main office. Muttering the whole time about 'plans' and 'Pan.'

Maron absently took a paper from the stack and started to fill out the request form.

Pan . . . Now there was a person with possibilities. Pan was the one who had gotten stuck in space with Trunks and Goku for a year, she was the one who sway Trunks' decisions if she tried, and, most importantly, she wasn't related to Trunks.

She picked up the phone and spent five minutes sorting through emergency phone numbers for Pan's cell. Maron frowned when she noticed there were two. Why would Pan have two cell phones?

With a shrug, Maron dialed the first one and waited for her to answer.

"This is a benefit for our company and every company," Trunks paused in his speech when the phone rang. It wasn't just any phone but the red phone. The 'oh shit, the company's going to explode any minute' phone. "Excuse me."

The council members shifted in their seats nervously. The last time that phone had rung, a person had been abducting Bulma Briefs and no one could stop him.

Trunks went into his open office and shut the door.

"What's happening?" He demanded as soon as he lifted the handle to his mouth.

Silence.

"Hello?" Trunks glared into the phone, this had better not be a prank call-

"Trunks?"

"Maron?" Trunks entire demeanor changed and he fidgeted once before regaining his control, "What's going on? What did Zarah do? How long do we have until the building explodes?"

"I dialed the wrong number, Trunks," her voice was carefully controlled.

"Oh," Trunks deflated, "Who were you trying to call?"

A slight pause, "Well, not your emergency number."

He brightened, just because she wasn't the one, didn't mean he couldn't bask in her attentions.

"So . . ." He trailed off, it had been a long time since he had a casual conversation with anyone besides Goten. "What are you doing?"

"I'm slowly making my way through tons of paperwork," she laughed, "Honestly, Trunks, who did you have do this before I started to work here?"

"I did," Trunks sat in his office chair and propped his feet up, "You're saving me hours of work."

"No wonder you ordered him to have a secretary," Maron's voice was mildly surprised, "But what's the story about his past secretaries?"

"That's a long story, Maron," Trunks propped his feet on his desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even stop to think if you were busy. Are you? We can talk some other time."

Trunks narrowed his eyes in thought as he glanced at the boardroom. Which would he rather do? Talk to Maron or to a bunch of old men who thought they knew what was best with his company?

"No, we can talk now," Trunks smiled, grateful she had called on the red phone. He couldn't be blamed for talking for hours on it since it was for the sake of the company. Everyone else would just have to wait.

Zarah hovered in front of the building anxiously as he waited for Pan. She was supposed to come and tell him of what transpired at her school. Whether or not, they were going to have to face repercussions for the severe beating he had dealt out.

"Zarah!" Pan zoomed in on his person.

"Pan!" He snatched her up and hugged her, "What's the word?"

"Gak," Pan was the only way she could reply as the air was smashed from her lungs.

"Pan?" Zarah loosened his hold on her so he could look at her.

"Not . . .so tight," Pan regained her breath.

"But you're so squeezable," Zarah teased.

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we're in the clear. No one can positively ID you since you don't go to our school and no one believes I am capable of doing that to him. Besides, his credibility was shot when he told the cops his assailants flew away." She became almost sad then, "Ryan was taken to get some psychiatric treatment."

"Pan," Zarah frowned and cupped her chin to make her look at him, "He was bothering you and he insulted you. On planet Vegeta I would have had the right to kill him, it was unforgivable."

"Zarah," she rolled her eyes, "We're not on planet Vegeta."

"I know," he gave her a cheeky grin, "Here, we have lawyers."

She laughed before she could stop herself.

"That's not very nice, Zarah."

His expression turned serious, "What he said wasn't very nice, Pan, I already told last night, no one insults you and gets away with it."

"How can you be so sweet and such a neanderthal at the same time." She shook her head.

"I'm special?" He offered enthusiastically.

"You would have to be." She winked at him, "So I'm her, you're here, let's do lunch."

"Is it lunch already?" Zarah glanced at his watch, "Should we invite Sasoli?"

"Sasoli?" Pan lifted a brow.

"You're right, she'll probably be teaching Goten how to eat secretly or something like that," Zarah nodded to himself.

"Why would she teach him that?" Pan inquired as they landed on the roof.

"It might be part of his training," Zarah held open the door for her.

"Training for what?"

"His training to be a spy."

"A spy?!"

"Ow," Zarah turned to his wife with huge eyes, "Why did you hit me?"

"You've spent all this time trying to get me to be a secretary and my Uncle Goten gets to be a spy!"

"Pan," Zarah glared at her, "You're not suited for the life of a spy."

"Why not?"

"Because you're as subtle as my mom."

Maron stifled a giggle.

"Trunks!" she was scandalized, "How can you say that about your parents?"

"I have no problem saying it, if it's true. You can see the security tape if you don't believe me."

"Jeez, I can't picture Aunt Bulma getting dragged down the hallway." Maron shook her head.

"Yeah, I know," Trunks' voice faded slightly, "But that's what made the secretaries leave my dad alone."

"You sound wistful," Maron leaned back into her chair.

"Why wouldn't I?" He snorted, "I can barely imagine a time when I didn't have to watch my every move."

"Hmmm."

" . . . Maron, I was wondering . . ."

Maron's brow went up as he trailed off.

"Wondering what?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would pretend to be pregnant and let me drag you through the building."

It took a couple of seconds for her brain to process his request.

"What?"

"I-"

"You want me to what?" She was flabbergasted.

"I- Maron- Please, just to get them off my back until I can go through proper channels."

"No." Her voice was firm.

"Please."

"Trunks, I am not going to let you drag me through the building," Maron tried to gather her thoughts, "If you want them off your back then pretend you have a girlfriend."

"Maron, I tried that years ago." He whined over the phone, "The was so harassed that she left crying after an hour."

Maron frowned, "Have you tried just saying you had one?"

"Yes, didn't work. Hell, Sasoli even posed as my girlfriend but it didn't work since they had access to company records and found out we were related."

"Whose idea was that?"

"Hers. She thought it was part of her job as head of security but gave up after a month. She said it was impossible."

"There had to be a way."

"I don't know . . ."

"What if I did it."

". . . they just won't stop- What?"

"What if I posed as your girlfriend?"

"Maron . . . Do you know what you're saying? You would be constantly hunted until you broke up with me."

"Trunks, I work with Zarah and I eat my lunch with Bra. I am always with one of you guys and I can handle myself."

" . . .You would do this for me?"

"You helped me out by giving me this job, Trunks, the least I could do is pose as your girlfriend. Besides, think of the bragging rights."

A startled laugh escaped his lips.

"It's not that easy . . . But if you're willing-"

"I am."

He blew out a breath, "Ok, we'll discuss the details tomorrow at the tournament."

"Ok, I'll let you go then."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye," she hung up the phone and raised a shaky hand to cover her pounding heart.

What had she just agreed to? Sure, Trunks was one of the most attractive men on the face of the earth but was he worth being tortured over? The short and simple answer was yes, if it was real.

Dear kami, this was the man she had known for her whole life, and yet, knew nothing. All she really knew was that he had been a sweet little boy . . .

__

Maron wondered down the hallway when she heard sounds of fighting. Curious, she headed in the direction of the noise and opened the door to the backyard.

Trunks, Goten, and Zarah were sitting on the grass resting after a vigorous spar.

"What are you doing outside Maron?" Zarah glanced at her over his shoulder.

"I thought I heard fighting," she fidgeted nervously as her cousin by blood sighed.

"We just finished up, Maron, why don't you go back inside," Zarah dismissed her as he turned to Goten.

Maron blinked before sadly turning back to the house when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

She lifted her eyes hesitantly to meet Trunks'.

"You can stay out here with us if you want to," Trunks smiled.

"Really?" She smiled in return.

"Yeah, it's no big deal."

Zarah and Goten were surprised at Trunks' actions.

"She doesn't fight," Zarah said as if to explain why she should go back into the house.

Goten just looked sad at the possibility, "Why?"

"You don't fight?" Trunks frowned at the girl.

Maron looked down, "No, not really. Mom says I don't have to if I don't want to."

"Hmm," Trunks pondered, "Do you want to?"

She shook her head sending her pigtails swinging.

Trunks nodded, "Well, if you ever change your mind we can teach you, right guys?"

Goten grinned, "Yeah!"

Zarah shrugged.

"Really, Trunks?" Maron looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. No big deal," Trunks shrugged.

Maron's lips twisted at the memory, she had been five? Older? She didn't remember but she remembered him. The problem was she didn't know what kind of man he had become.

He was caring. He had been her getaway car when Zarah had thrown her to the wolves, let her cry on him over Zarah's 'missing' hand, and he had tried to rescue her when she had choked on her coffee.

He was probably one of the most successful men on the planet and not because of his mother's past success. So he had to be extremely responsible to keep everything afloat and moving smoothly.

He seemed lonely.

Maron started working on the papers she had forgone in her conversation. She could read the signs all too well after being the recipient for longer than she could remember. His role had switched from carefree friend to boss and the others had fallen in line, it was lonely at the top.

Maron's face jerked up at the sound of the door.

"Sasoli," she smiled pleasantly, "Zarah isn't in."

"He's not?" Sasoli pouted and turned to go.

"Wait, I need to know what time you are going to come over so I can do your hair."

"Oh yeah," Sasoli cringed, "I forgot."

"You said you wouldn't complain," Maron crossed her arms, "Are you going back on your word?"

"Eight o'clock, the tournament starts at nine." Sasoli answered shortly and left.

Maron smiled again and went back to work.

"No use worrying about something that can be resolved tomorrow."

End of Chapter Eighteen


	19. Chapter Nineteen Round One?

Chapter Nineteen

Sasoli arrived with Maron and put a hand to her hair self-consciously. Her blond cousin had decided to experiment with her hair and try to iron it straight, much like a person with curly hair would. The results were surprisingly the same and, for the first time in her life, Sasoli had straight hair that was more limp than spiky.

It was like shaving your head bald or at least that what it felt like to Sasoli.

"You look fine," Maron reassured her with a smile, "You almost look like a different person."

"Do I?" A crafty gleam entered Sasoli's eyes, "Could I pass for a different person?"

Startled, Maron reexamined her cousin's features with the drastically different hair, "I guess. You're features seem softer and layered. You cut your hair yourself didn't you?"

"Yes," Sasoli chewed her lip thoughtfully. "It seems longer now that it isn't sticky out everywhere. I can use this . . ."

"What do you mean?" Maron tilted her head to the side.

"When I'm undercover," Sasoli examined a lock of her hair critically, "Do you think I could use my ki and achieve the same effects?"

"I'm not sure," Maron shrugged, "I guess you'll have to experiment and be careful not to fry your hair."

Sasoli rolled her eyes, "My hair is as durable as I am."

Maron lifted a brow but didn't say anything in response to the rather odd statement.

"Maron!"

The blond looked up in response and saw Goten waving excitedly at her while Trunks gave a more dignified nod and smile.

"This shall be the first test," Sasoli linked arms with her and smiled sweetly.

Maron's lips quirked as she turned her eyes to see the boys' surprise at Sasoli's appearance.

"Hey Maron," Goten was as friendly as usual, "Whose your friend?"

"Are you sure it's wise to bring . . . An outsider?" Trunks studied the newcomer when a wave of familiarity washed over him. He knew this woman but where . . . ?

The two girls burst into laughter.

The brunette shook her head when the laughter subsided, "This will come to my advantage in the field."

"Sasoli!" Both males exclaimed loudly, "What happened to your hair?!"

"Maron," Sasoli smirked and went to Goten. "Come over here, I want to try something."

Trunks and Maron watched them walk away, one with amusement and the other confused. "What does she want with Goten?"

"To experiment with his hair," Maron rolled her eyes.

They just watched as Sasoli's hands started glowing and she ran them through Goten's hair. Nobody really noticed Bra cross her arms with distaste at the situation. Having just arrived, she had missed the explanation and wasn't very happy about it. She turned to her brother only to find them in a suddenly deep conversation that she was loathe to interrupt so she decided to interrupt Sasoli and Goten.

"It worked!" Sasoli was ecstatic and hugged Goten in celebration.

"What worked?"

Sasoli smirked and turned to her cousin, as always everything worked to her advantage, "His hair."

Bra's brows went up as she suddenly saw Sasoli's new hairdo and couldn't believe she recognized her cousin right off the bat. Curious now, she looked at Goten and saw him, for the first time, without his trademark spikes. His hair fell in soft waves on his head, the strands longer now that they were no longer spiked, and with bangs that framed his forehead and eyes. He looked hot.

"What did you do?" Bra touched his hair and watched Sasoli for an explanation.

"Well you see . . ."

Zarah and Pan landed to find a very intriguing sight. Trunks and Maron were huddled off to one corner discussing something heatedly or something heated since Trunks would randomly blush and Maron would laugh. Bra, on the other hand, was either checking Goten for lice or something flew into his hair that she was trying to find while talking to . . . Who was that?

Sasoli?

"What happened to your hair?"

"Maron ironed it," Bra gave a short explanation and released Goten's hair.

"Uncle Goten!" Pan hugged him, "That's a good look for you."

"You think so?" Goten smiled uncertainly, he hadn't exactly seen the results of Sasoli's experiment.

"You want to try it, Zarah?" Sasoli lifted glowing hands.

"Um no," Zarah took a step back in caution.

"Thanks anyway," Pan hugged her hubby's waist, "I like him the way he is."

"So are we going to start this tournament or what?" Trunks' voice demanded their attention.

"Yeah, the sooner the better," Goten agreed, "When I left my mom was cooking a feast."

Zarah exchanged looks with everyone except Goten, very hard to keep the other groups from noticing but somehow he managed.

"Shall we do the drawing?" Bra suggested when everyone went quiet.

"I already did it," Zarah announced, "I thought it would save time."

Everyone except Maron and Pan glared at him.

"Drawing is half the fun," Trunks grumbled.

Zarah rolled his eyes and threw a capsule. With a poof a large chart with their names appeared with stand to hold it.

Still miffed, the group went over to the chart to see where they stood. Bra and Sasoli narrowed their eyes at each other when they realized they fought in the last match. Goten was confused about why his name wasn't on a bracket while Trunks rubbed his eyes, what he read couldn't be right, he couldn't be fighting Maron.

"You're fighting?" Trunks turned to the blond.

"Sasoli asked me to," Maron had her arms crossed self-consciously. "I probably won't last very long."

Trunks nodded his agreement, not noticing Maron narrow her eyes at him.

"Why aren't I on the chart?" Goten tried to keep the hurt tone out of his voice.

"It wasn't even," Zarah went to the chart, "So what we're going to do, is the winners of the first two fights will fight in a three for all to fight the winner of the last match."

"So I will fight against . . ." Goten was puzzled.

"Me and Zarah," Trunks supplied, "Or me and Pan."

"Oh ok," Goten was pacified.

"What we probably should do is make my match against Goten instead," Trunks patted Maron on the shoulder, "It's not like we're going to miss anything."

"Are you saying I can't win?" Maron's words were short and clipped.

Trunks glanced at her startled but responded arrogantly, "You're not a fighter."

"Are you sure about that?" Maron responded coolly and went into the ring.

"I think you made her mad," Zarah grinned at Trunks while clapping him on the back.

The President of Capsule Corporation shrugged and stepped into the ring provided by Pan's Grandfather.

Maron wasn't mad, no not at all, it was more like seething. Of all the nerve . . . Just because she didn't know all the damn tricks they did, didn't mean she was helpless. She was going to kick his ass.

Trunks lifted a brow as she slid into a martial arts stance, "I didn't know you knew proper technique."

"Is that such a stretch?"

Trunks smirked at her, "Only since you're doing it wrong. You need to tuck your arm in more."

Maron dropped the stance and straightened her spine. She didn't know this person, this wasn't the Trunks she knew. The Trunks she knew was sweet, kind, and would never make fun of her but this one . . .

"Come on, Maron, we all know you can't beat me," Trunks cocked a hip, "We're wasting everyone's time. Just give up and I won't have to humiliate you."

"Get him, Maron!" Sasoli gave a war cry.

Goten glanced at her amused, "Go Trunks!"

Pan was bored while Zarah and Bra watched intently.

Maron forced a pleasant smile and held out a hand.

Amused, Trunks took it in his and shook it. "You came to your senses-"

With a quick twist of the wrist and pull, she had successfully taken the saiyan off guard and flipped him to the ground. The only reason she was able to pull off the simple trick was because he was not powered up and by the time he realized her intention she had already finished the maneuver. It was for the same reason and the fact that he was shocked that she was able to kick him in the head, not hard but enough to stun.

More than one person gasped at the sight of the blond jumping on Trunks' stomach.

Trunks was no longer amused but then having someone jump on you did that. He sat up in one smooth movement, grabbed his assailant ankle, and pulled.

Maron went down with a startled yelp, she had not expected him to recover so quickly, faster than normal men maybe but not that quickly.

Trunks kept a grip of her ankle and used it to pull her under him. He dragged both of them to their feet, careful to keep any thrashing limbs subdued.

"What's wrong?" Maron asked him frostily, "Did I hurt someone's ego?"

He lifted her off her feet by her lapels and walked to the edge of the ring.

"Trunks?" Maron kicked her feet but was unable to reach him, "What are you doing?"

"I am tired of playing with you," his eyes were narrowed as he dangled her over the edge.

Her heart pounded as she struggled to get away but it was no use, he was too strong.

"You will not beat me so easily," she warmed him breathlessly.

"I am not giving you a choice," Trunks replied firmly and dropped her.

He didn't even wait to see her hit the ground and turned on his heel to face their audience. It proved to be a fatal mistake.

"Zarah and Pan are next, right?" Trunks arched a brow when his sixth sense went off with a vengeance.

With a scream of pure rage, Maron executed a perfect tornado kick and booted him in the ass.

Trunks fell out of the ring and the only thing that saved him from losing to Maron was his ability to fly. He stopped himself a scant five inches from the ground only to have his opponent jump on his back, trying to force him the rest of his way.

He pushed his ki against the ring and propelled himself back into the ring where Maron waited cautiously.

"How . . ."

"I can fly," Maron smoothed her shirt he had wrinkled.

"I didn't know . . . I assumed . . ."

"Then you're an ass," Maron glared at him again but was strangely expressionless at the same time.

Trunks chuckled at her, he actually chuckled at her! He had seemed so mad when she had brought him down but so he was amused **again.**

"I fail to see what's so amusing," she stated blandly.

"You surprise me," Trunks leisurely looked at his opponent up and down, "I am not that easy to surprise."

Maron's brows lowered a millimeter as she noticed the way Trunks was looking at her. Something in his eyes had changed, there was a different light now and she only had a glimpse of it before he let his bangs cover his eyes.

_She's mine_, Trunks couldn't help the smirk on his face, _she doesn't know it yet but she's mine._ All previous arguments crumbled in the surety of this statement and he realized the awesome power of knowing exactly what he wanted.

He attacked.

The Briefs' saiyans watched with a keen interest and they realized, had Trunks still had his tail, it would be waving behind him.

"She almost had him," Sasoli remarked absently.

"Yeah, she's giving him a run for his money," Goten answered with his head cocked to the side. He was aware that something had changed, that something in Trunks' demeanor was different . . . But he wasn't sure.

Bra smiled at the couple in the ring, she was going to have a sister in no time.

"Great idea, Pan," Zarah placed a hand on her shoulder though he didn't take his eyes away from the ring.

"I told you so," she covered it with hers.

Trunks chuckled again as he stopped his assault. He had gone at her with a simple punch-kick-punch combo he'd learned in childhood and she had defended beautifully.

"Maron, I think it's time we stop this little charade," Trunks made his way to her slowly, "You may have some skills but in the end, I will always be stronger."

"I will not give up without a fight," Maron backed away step for step, not willing to come within grabbing range.

Trunks placed his hands on his hips, he really did not want to continue this fight unless it was to end with them bonded. She wasn't going to be happy with him but he was going to end it now.

He phased from sight, grabbed her, and set her on the ground before she had even realized he had moved in the first place.

"You're out, Maron," Sasoli remarked sadly, "You're touching the ground."

"But how . . ." Maron glanced up at Trunks who was still inside the ring. She wanted to be mad at him, to rip out his beautiful blue eyes but as the bloodlust waned so did her unnatural, calculating calm. Her eyes widened as she remembered how she had kicked him in the head to stun him. How could she have done that?! She could have seriously hurt him! Though, he deserved it for the comments he had made . . .and now . . . it was over.

Trunks hopped lightly out of the ring, smiled sweetly at her, and left to remove her name from the chart.

"You were so close," Sasoli sighed with resignation.

"I'll say she was," Goten grinned, "Where did you learn those moves?"

"Who cares?" Pan lifted her chin, "Now Trunks know not to mess with her."

Their voices droned in the background as Maron tried to understand what in the world had just happened. They had both become different people in the ring and something had changed . . . Now, it was over but what would the change mean now? How would it affect the less aggressive people they usually were?

Maron met Trunks' eyes across the way and she felt a shiver of apprehension run down her spine.

Whatever it was . . .she knew she was going to face repercussions.

"Alright next! Pan and Zarah!" Sasoli announced with enthusiasm.

They all might.

End Chapter Nineteen


	20. Chapter Twenty Fight!

****

Chapter Twenty

So the tournament went on with Zarah facing Pan for the next fight. After a bit of controversy, about possible rigging to allow the couple to face each other, everything went on as usual. Zarah and Pan fought each other fluidly, thanks to the frequent fights and sparring lessons, and the match was a close one. Pan had increased dramatically in power as well as technique and didn't hesitate to make headshots like she had in the past. Zarah was sent reeling more than once and Pan was only tripped up once.

However, as all things must come to a close, the fight ended as it had begun, in controversy.

Pan leaped completely over her husband's head in a calculated move knowing he would catch her around the waist. Draped thus over his shoulder she was in the perfect position to grab his tail and she did, dropping him to the ground.

"Give up?" Pan smirked in victory as she carefully applied pressure to his sensitive organ, making me squirm beneath her as she sat on him.

"Disqualification!" Sasoli screamed in outrage as she climbed into the ring.

Pan stood up but didn't release her husband's appendage, unintentionally dragging him with her.

"You can't grab his tail!" Sasoli snarled at her.

"I am allowed to do anything in this match that will allow me to win," Pan snarled right back, "You have no right to interfere!"

"Actually, Pan," Zarah winced as he held her ankle lightly. "I think-"

"Zarah!" Pan tightened her hand unconsciously, "You're supposed to back me up!"

Zarah's head hit the ring with a thunk. A "sorry" was mumbled but the sound was lost as Sasoli and Pan screamed at each other over unspoken rules and fighting etiquette. It was only out of concern for Zarah that Maron stepped in to diffuse the situation, he was a really unhealthy color, especially since the angrier Pan got the tighter her grip.

With the help of Maron, the tail was declared a handicap since only two members had them and were vulnerable for it. Thus grabbing a tail was forbidden and the grabber would be thrown out of the tournament.

Bra wasn't the only one who was displeased with the agreement though she remained silent about the subject along with Goten and Trunks.

"But that's not fair," Pan lifted her chin defiantly, "This rule was just declared. You can't throw me out."

"Pan . . ." Zarah winced, tapping her leg to get her attention.

"It's your own fault," Sasoli had her arms crossed and a hip cocked, "You should know better than to grab his tail."

"Sasoli . . ." Zarah called to his sibling. Seeing he was getting nowhere he called to his dear sweet cousin, "Maron . . ."

Maron glanced at him and then quickly back to Pan, "Regardless, I think it's time to release his tail, Pan, you're hurting him."

"What?" Pan looked down at her hand and then her husband, "Zarah! I'm so sorry!"

She dropped to her knees and released his tail.

The couple whispered together softly for a moment before Pan nodded. She picked him up and helped him from the arena.

Maron and Sasoli glanced at each other when Pan returned after setting her husband down.

"I forfeit."

She went back to Zarah.

"Good, that's over," Maron smiled and went to leave the ring. "Good luck Sasoli."

Sasoli nodded and stayed in the ring to wait for Bra, their match was next.

Maron's brows creased at the sight of Trunks wincing as he laughed with Goten.

"Ow, Goten, don't make me laugh," Trunks rubbed his stomach, "I think I'm going to bruise."

"That's what you get for not powering up," Goten grinned at her over his friend's shoulder, "You're lucky she didn't break anything when she jumped on you."

"I know," Trunks returned the grin though his voice went dreamy, "That's probably not the only place I'll bruise."

"It's not nice to ease drop, Maron," Pan announced, startling the blond.

"Pan, how's Zarah?" Maron changed the subject easily.

"He's fine," Pan rolled her eyes, "We've been working on strengthening his tail so most of what happened looked worse than it actually was."

"So he'll be ok?" Maron saw Zarah sitting under a random tree, pouting as he examined his tail.

"In a couple of minutes," Pan nodded, "He's just being a baby."

"I've never noticed him so affectionate before," Maron nudged Pan's arm, "He always seems to be hugging you. I remember him being more reserved, you've changed him."

"Please," Pan scoffed, "More like he thinks he's allowed to touch me all the time so he does."

Maron's reply was cut short when the air filled with layer upon layer of tension, so heavy it was almost hard to breathe. Everyone turned to the ring at the same moment to see Bra and Sasoli facing off silently, lethally as they circled and watched for an opening.

"I hope my mom's ready," Trunks' voice was heard, though it did nothing to alleviate the pressure.

"My dad too," Zarah was among them suddenly and then there was no more noise.

Bulma knew the exact moment her husband's attention had wondered away. She had convinced him to tour her lab so he would know exactly what machines did what. He didn't really care but had agreed in order to make her leave him alone. Usually she would have flown off the handle but today that was fine, she needed him with her. She couldn't watch him if he was training.

"Vegeta?" She moved closer to him to regain his attention.

"What?" He answered distractedly as he started tracking his daughter's energy signature.

"You don't remember, do you?" She made sure her voice was sad, disappointed.

Vegeta's attention immediately snapped back to his wife. He automatically compared the date of that day with known dates of celebration. It wasn't her birthday, Valentines Day, Christmas, their anniversary, the brats birthdays, her parents birthdays, and it certainly wasn't New Year. He delved deeper into his memory, it wasn't the anniversary of their first union or the first time feelings were discussed. It couldn't be Ava's anniversary or her offsprings' birthdays.

"How could you?" Her eyes filled with tears.

He said nothing though his mind went into overdrive. It had to be something more personal. The day she found out she was pregnant with Trunks, no, with Bra, no, their first kiss, no, the day she broke it off with the puny human, no, she wouldn't celebrate that-

"Vegeta!" Tears were streaming down her face, "Are you just going to stand there and say nothing?"

"I have no idea what you're referring to," he answered calmly.

"So you did forget!" She twirled and dashed from the room.

"Bulma!" Vegeta followed her, he hated it when she ran from him and hid.

"I hate you!" She turned the corner in the hallway.

His eyes narrowed as he started to stalk his wife through their home. She wasn't going to get away with this behavior. She hadn't acted this way since the day she was pregnant with Trunks . . .Was she pregnant again? No, she couldn't be so what the hell was wrong?

"Bulma!"

17 snapped to attention when his wife's head turned sharply for no particular reason.

"What's happening?"

"It's Sasoli," Ave answered, "She's either fighting or about to start."

_My cue_, 17 thought as he blocked his wife's attempts to leave the cave.

"What are you doing, 17? Get out of my way!"

"Now, Ava, Sasoli is a big girl and can handle herself," was all he was able to get out before she punched him in the stomach.

"Your parental skills are appalling," she muttered as she went outside only to be tackled from behind as she tried to take off.

"I have an idea," he panted, trying to regain his breath, "Why don't you stay here with me?"

"17," she growled, "Get off of me."

"No," 17 smirked.

_Well, this should keep us busy for a couple of hours_, he thought as she flipped him into the ground hard and the ensuing fight began.

Bra and Sasoli had their hands locked together in an attempt to overpower the other. Energy sparked around them angrily as neither girl gave an inch.

"You've been training, Bra," Sasoli smirked, despite the sweat beading on her forehead.

"You've been slacking," Bra smirked in return before reversing the hold on the other's hands to yank Sasoli forward and into her knee. There was a satisfying gush of air exiting Sasoli's lungs, which the scientist savored, and she pushed her cousin back before yanking Sasoli right back on the same knee.

Sasoli winced as Bra tried to drive her knee through her belly but used the forward momentum shift to the side, avoiding the knee altogether but colliding with Bra's torso as a result.

They went tumbling across the ring and both vying for dominance.

Bra laughed triumphantly as she landed on top only for the laugh to turn into a shriek as Sasoli launched the scientist over her head. Bra twisted her body in midair like a cat and managed to land on her feet, perched on the end of the ring. Sasoli, by this time, had flipped to her feet and was prowling at the other end like a wild animal.

A smug laugh escaped the blue-haired warrior and she approached the other side of the ring languidly.

"What's this? I finally have the upper hand?" Bra sighed into her stance, "Is it my birthday?"

"More like your funeral," Sasoli spat at her.

Zarah buried his face in his hands.

"What is it?" Pan touched his arm in concern.

"She isn't going to follow the plan," he grumbled into his hands.

"What makes you say that?" Pan turned her gaze to the ring to see a flying kick barely dodged by Bra.

"Sasoli is seeing red," Zarah lifted his head in time to see Bra deliver a devastating blow to his sister's face, only for Sasoli to give Bra a look of death.

"Bra is winning," Pan flinched at the sight of Sasoli throwing Bra across the ring by her hair, "Or she was."

"Yeah," Zarah tilted his head to the side as he studied the fight. "It might not matter . . ."

"What do you mean?" Pan glanced at him.

He didn't answer.

Bra rubbed her scalp, pissed that Sasoli would pull such a stunt, though she had avoided the follow up kick with one of her own.

Sasoli barely managed to stop herself from rubbing her hip as she tried not to limp toward her opponent. Bra had definitely improved since their last squabble.

Tired of waiting for the spy, the scientist rocketed forward, catching the spy completely off guard.

"Shit!" Sasoli bent completely backwards to avoid the drop kick from Bra and straightened in time to for the uppercut. She landed with a thump but managed to catch the foot an inch from her face. With a scream of effort, Sasoli twisted her cousin's foot and swung her away from her simultaneously.

Bra oumphed, she was unable to catch herself and skidded a few feet.

Sasoli eyed her cousin with trepidation when she didn't get up instantly. Sasoli knew it would take more than that to take out Bra, so this was either a trick or a fluke. She inched closer when, suddenly, Bra's legs snapped out and swept hers out from under her.

Not wasting a moment, Bra mule kicked her while she was still falling.

Sasoli hit the ground on the other side of the ring and started rolling to lesson the impact. She spotted the edge of the ring almost too late and tried to stop her forward motion. She caught herself on the tip and, seeing Bra was still far away, allowed her body to relax momentarily. Her tail uncurled and dangled over the edge for a second before she brought it back.

"You're out, Sasoli!" Zarah jumped at the chance to disqualify his sister.

"What?!" Sasoli jumped to her feet and even Bra was stunned at the announcement.

"You're tail touched the ground," Zarah gestured to the wayward limb.

Sasoli's mouth dropped open at the accusation, "No, it didn't."

"Yes, it did, Sasoli," Zarah gave her a meaningful look which she almost ignored.

"Did anyone else see my tail touch the ground?" Was her last plea.

Everyone kind of shrugged because in all honesty no one had been paying attention to what her tail had been doing.

Sasoli's tail drooped in defeat.

"You win, Bra," she conceded and left to remove her name from the chart.

Bra blinked at her cousin's back before turning to everyone else, "Who's next?"

End of Chapter Twenty


	21. Chapter Twenty One

****

Chapter Twenty-One

Goten and Trunks jumped into the ring and looked to Zarah who was still under the tree.

"Are you ok to fight?" Trunks crossed his arms arrogantly, "If Pan injured you too much, there's no shame in bowing out."

Zarah narrowed his eyes and moved forward only to be stopped by Sasoli's hand.

"Don't forget your mission," Sasoli's eyes were smoldering, "Especially after you cheated me out of my fight."

"I had to do something," his eyebrow twitched, "You were fighting much too seriously."

Her lips tightened and she released her hold on him in defeat.

"Are we going to fight today?" Trunks arched a brow at his cousins.

Zarah's lip curled, "I'm good to go."

"Then let's do it!" Goten punched his fist in the air and whooped.

Zarah smirked and made his way through the crowd and pulled Pan to the side to whisper in her ear. "Stand behind everyone else, no matter what."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. I need a way to get disqualified." He breathed into her ear before continuing on his way.

Pan just watched him go, puzzled.

Bra appeared at her elbow, "What did he say?"

Pan shrugged, "Something with tradition or something."

Maron sighed as she watched all the guys give each other measuring looks. They never changed, she could still see them as little boys doing the exact same thing. Of course, they had all filled out nicely and if everything went to plan, Goten would belong to Bra just as surely as Zarah belonged to Pan. Trunks was the only one 'unclaimed.'

"Are you guys going to fight in this century?!" Sasoli demanded, mock serious.

Maron glanced at the spy and realized they, too, were alone or 'unclaimed.' She felt her brows crease as she wondered how this would all end. Who, if anyone, they would end up with?

She turned her gaze to Pan who stood behind them. Personally, she would have never guessed the youngest member of the Son family to end up united with her cousin or that her cousin would look up from an invention long enough to notice a woman that way.

Her eyes returned to the ring to find the boys in their positions. The fight had begun.

Vegeta raked a hand through his hair, frustrated with his mate. He had finally found her under their daughter's bed and had had to drag her to their room for questioning. Thus far, she had been uncooperative. Also, his daughter's ki signature had lowered as if it had never risen but he couldn't check on Bra, if her life wasn't in immediate danger, until Bulma was taken care of. Trunks' power had also increased slightly before lowering again.

"Bulma," he demanded as softly as was possible for him, "Tell me what's wrong?"

Bulma kept her mouth sealed shut as she stubbornly stared at the wall. She had to keep him occupied for at least a couple of hours and only two had passed. She may be an

expert at reading Vegeta but her readings weren't too encouraging. He was becoming impatient with her, was almost to the point to where he would stomp off and try again later but she had a plan that would thwart his escape attempt.

"Bulma . . ."

Her head snapped toward him when his voice trailed off. His eyes were fixed on the wall but were unfocused in a look she recognized from growing up with Goku. She immediately burst into tears and threw herself at him.

Vegeta fumbled but caught her, his complete attention on her again.

"It hurts," she clutched his shirt in a grip she hoped seemed desperate.

"What hurts? You're injured?" His senses snapped back to her, searching for any irregularity with her energy.

She nodded pitifully.

"Where?" He demanded.

"My heart," she answered solemnly and laid a hand over the tender organ.

Vegeta just stared at her incredulously for a moment before putting a hand to the bridge of his nose and exhaling sharply.

"Bulma-"

"You don't care," she managed to burst into tears again.

Vegeta watched her helplessly but refused to relinquish his hold on her.

"Bulma, tell me what's wrong," he ordered softly.

She just continued to weep.

Ava huffed annoyed with her current position or she should say their current position. Her mate and herself were tangled in submission moves in such a way that if either gave an inch than the other would dominate. The problem was neither would relent and the result was that they were both stuck pinning the other to the ground in a bizarre yet complex blend of arms and legs.

"This is juvenile," Ava tried to blow the hair from her eyes in vain.

"Then give up," 17 grinned as tried to assist his wife in her endeavor but only managed to blow more into her face.

"Stop helping me!" She snarled at him when her sixth sense went off. "Zarah's power level went up. . ."

17 groaned in frustration. This was fun and all but he didn't know much longer he could hold her back. Unless . . .

"Ava," his quiet voice caught her attention the way it always did, "He's fine."

"Of course, he's fine," her chin went up, "I just would like to check on his progress."

17 nodded, he knew the logical way wouldn't work, "Looking for some tips?"

He swallowed the grin and watched her innocently went she went still.

"Excuse me?" Her left eyebrow twitched.

"Did you fart?" He pretended to take a sniff of the air.

"No," her entire being was vibrating with a forced calm, "I meant, what are you suggesting? Are you suggesting that I need to take fighting lessons from my son?"

17 turned his eyes to the sky and chewed his bottom lip, "Well, your technique has been off lately and-"

Later, he would reflect about his choice of words and be grateful that he had metal alloy reinforcing his skeleton because only pure rage could have broken his hold on her and only pure momentum could have allowed her to fling him off like a bug. The only thing that kept her from flying off was rage and the thought that she would show him just how rusty her technique was by demonstrating it on him. At this point in time, however, he was just grateful she had never ascended past super saiyan.

Chichi gave her husband a warning glare as he wondered to close to the table again. She had been cooking all morning, waiting for some kind of sign to let her know when to distract Goku. So far, no go. The table was so full of food that it was on the verge of breaking and her husband was all too eager to relieve it of it's weight problem.

"Come on, Chichi," Goku was nearly whining, "You haven't let me eat all day. I'm hungry."

He stood in a puddle of his own drool.

"I'm not done cooking yet," she answered shortly and continued to stir a large pot of stew. She was running out of ideas of what to cook and room to put the food.

An almost forgotten sense went off in her head and she knew it was time. She turned to find her husband starring off in space so she said the only thing that could possibly keep him there.

"You can eat now, Goku."

The three warriors were poetry in motion, or would be if poetry could be that wild, violent, and so stimulating to watch. There were simply no words to describe how they moved or how graceful those movements were . . .

The only thing that was certain was that Zarah had the advantage. He had grown up training in group fights of three and four with his family active participants at least three times a week. Trunks and Goten had grown up training in solitude or with the maximum of one partner.

And it was for these reasons that Trunks and Goten became a team against him.

Zarah would have grinned had he the time but, with the joint effort against him, it took all he had to both dodge and attack his opponents. After all, this was standard routine, the only challenge was he had never fought with them in a group before and couldn't predict how they would attack together.

Duck, dodge, kick, kick, block, punch, guard, uppercut, block . . .

_Shit_, Zarah tasted blood in his mouth and eyed Goten with respect. The Son had caught him off guard. He had expected Trunks to lead on the attack while the 'spy' would try to jump in when he could. He hadn't been this wrong since he had thought babies were created in laboratories at the age of eight.

Instead, Goten was the aggressor while Trunks was more strategic in his attacks.

Zarah sucked his bottom lip absently as he watched Goten try to circle around him while Trunks tried to keep his attention by delivering devastating punches. Zarah kept his sixth sense trained on the other saiyan and gave Trunks what he wanted.

When Goten was close enough, Zarah grabbed the kick went for him and swung the president into his best friend.

This happened in a matter of seconds.

The friends bounced hard with Goten taking the brunt but Trunks had too much momentum and bounced again on his butt.

He let out an undignified yelp.

The fight stumbled to a halt.

Goten and Zarah lowered their fists, which were half an inch away from the other's face, to look at Trunks questioningly.

Trunks was red as he got to his feet and rubbed his bottom.

Sasoli was the first to put two and two together. She burst into laughter and nudged Maron. Bra's revelation followed and she turned to wink at Maron.

"You must have kicked him really hard."

Maron turned surprised eyes to Trunks before giggling into her hand. Pan chuckled at the president who was crossing his arms sulkily while the guys howled with laughter.

"It's not that funny!" Trunks informed them coldly only for the volume of laughter to increase.

"Bulma, tell me what is injured!"

Bulma cringed as her husband stood above her in righteous fury. He had even tried to strip her in order to find the source of her pain.

"All right," she kept a firm grip on her shirt, "I'll tell you."

His anger faded and he sat next to her to wait.

"It's . . ."

He leaned closer to her.

". . .my heart."

Vegeta's head dropped into his hands in consternation. 

Fed up, Trunks stomped up to his laughing opponents and, after careful deliberation, punched Zarah in the mouth towards Goten. The Son fell back into the rhythm of the fight quickly and followed up Trunks' punch with one of his own.

Zarah was too amused to be mad at himself for not paying attention. In fact, this was a ideal time to leave the tournament.

Trunks threw him over his shoulder.

Zarah barely landed on his feet. He purposely, well semi-purposely, tittered dangerously close to the edge though the position was one hundred percent calculated, he needed to be facing Pan for this to work.

Goten swooped in for the kill.

__

Perfect, Zarah made sure Goten saw him flick his eyes to his mate, _Now!_

He let his draw and guard drop.

The punch connected solidly and he was knocked to the ground outside the ring.

A stunned silence prevailed.

Zarah leaped to his feet and stomped over to Pan who had been rushing to him.

"How could you?!"

Pan was perplexed at his sudden anger and opened her mouth to ask only for him to interrupt.

"You're supposed to be loyal to me!"

"But what-"

"Don't act innocent! You flashed me so your Uncle could knock him out!"

There was more than one gasp.

"I did what!" Her face rivaled a tomato.

Zarah stepped closer to her and spoke so only she could hear him, "Pan, play along."

"Play along," she hissed at him, "Your sleeping in the cave!"

Zarah pouted, "Pan . . ."

Their home consisted of a capsule house inside a cave, a compromise between two people who grew up in vastly different environments. For while, Pan had grew up in the relative wilderness, Zarah's family was the wilderness. She had grown up in a house, sometimes in the forest and sometimes in the city; he had spent his entire adult life in a cave with his parents with periodical visits to the city to work.

Their union had been the first of many changes for both of them.

So while he would not mind sleeping outside their house in the cave, he did mind that she would not be joining him there.

Her death glare stopped any further protests from his lips.

"Why would I be loyal to you?" She announced finally, loudly, and clearly before she left him alone to join the girls.

_Ok, maybe that worked a little too well, _he sighed and sat at the base of the same tree that had sheltered him earlier.

Pan gave the girls a frosty glare, she had learned from her husband, that dared them to say anything. They didn't, though, Sasoli smirked before turning away.

"And then there was two."

Chichi was in a race against time.

She had to keep Goku's plate full so he wouldn't instant whatever to their son because she knew as soon as he finished his food, he would be gone. She had almost lost the first round to concern but, luckily, the lure of her home cooked meals won.

She wiped the sweat from her brow as she just handed the finished pot of stew to her husband. She watched him with a certain amount of pride, only her Goku was capable of putting that much away.

Exasperation filled her as he drank her stew like it was a small glass of water.

The only thing she wished was that he didn't eat it so fast. She dashed back to the stove and checked the third pot of rice. She was going to need it soon.

Trunks and Goten turned to face each other and slowly sank into a stance. This was it. The winner of this fight would face Bra for the win. This would be a fight to be remembered.

"And I'll have you know . . ." Ava paused in her tirade and released her bloody husband.

17 hit the ground with a sickening thump but he still managed to sit up. "What is it?"

"Zarah's not fighting anymore," she bit her lip in concentration, "They're fine."

"Thank god," 17 mumbled under his breath.

"What?" She turned to him curiously, her tail curled behind her in a question mark.

"You're good," 17 got to his feet, "I think you've gotten stronger."

"Really," she smiled pleased.

"Really," he rubbed his arm where she had grabbed him. He couldn't believe it, he was going to bruise. He never bruised!

"17," Ava was there suddenly, "Does it hurt?"

"Yes," he pouted and wiped the gash on his cheek.

"Good," her smile brightened.

17 backed away from his wife's approach cautiously. He wasn't scared of her, he just didn't know what she was going to do. So when his back hit the wall of their cave, he didn't panic. She smoothed a hand over his cheek before moving in to kiss him as she trapped him between the wall and her body.

"If you ever stop me from flying to our offspring's' aid again, I'll kill you."

"You mean you'd try," 17 remarked dryly, though he was more affected by her kiss than he let on.

She just nuzzled her face against his neck. "Now, let's see how hurt you really are."

The audience was completely absorbed. Trunks was by far the more experienced and graceful fighter of the two but, whatever technique Goten lacked, he now made up in brute strength.

For while group fighting could be exciting, one on one was more of an art.

Every blow was met and every kick was blocked, except for those delivered in skill or just plain dumb luck.

All in all, this was the type of fight every saiyan lived for.

"Trunks is losing," Bra's forehead was creased in concern.

"Goten has increased in strength," Sasoli admitted with respect in her voice.

Maron didn't say anything as she watched the fight intently, amazed that she could still see them at their speeds, though an inkling of worry eased up her spine.

"Uncle Goten has been training," Pan remarked absently.

"That explains it," Sasoli nodded to herself, "Trunks has not."

"He could still win," Maron spoke for the first time as she tore her eyes from the match, "Strength isn't everything."

Bra's eyes narrowed, "No, but Goten has more than strength on his side."

"I agree," Sasoli laid a hand on Bra's shoulder for allegiance. She was just a tad hesitant that Bra would reject the claim.

Bra stiffened, her most dreaded cousin had offered her an olive branch of sorts and, knowing her cousin, it would probably be the last. So, she had two choices, accept, and bury all past resentment, or decline, and remain enemies with her forever.

Sasoli showed no reaction when Bra covered her hand before removing it. Bra had accepted her offer but, by moving her hand, she signaled she was not quite ready to get that close. That was fine with Sasoli, it would take her time as well to adjust from foe to friend.

Maron was oblivious to the exchange and had long since returned her attention to the fight. She had a feeling that they were right but she couldn't help but hope that Trunks would be the victor.

Pan was also intent on the fight but her mind wasn't so focused on it. Her husband might have been a genius but he was still a dumb ass.

Goten and Trunks had locked arms and were striving to out kick the other.

"How long have you been training?" Trunks felt sweat dripping down the sides of his face and pool in the base of his back.

"I told you," Sweat beaded on his upper lip, "Since-"

His head snapped back. Trunks had found a gap in his defense and used it to kick him in the face.

Realizing his arms were still locked with Trunks', he the motion to flip his friend over his head. He arched his back into the movement and used his own weight to slam Trunks that much harder into the floor. When their arms unlocked, Goten used his friend as a springboard and flipped away.

Trunks coughed, he had been effectively smashed and his already tender midsection was screaming in agony. He only barely rolled out of the way of Goten's follow up attack.

"Wait," he groaned, "I can't . . . I give."

"You give?" Goten stopped in mid-motion, the surprise apparent in his voice. He lowered his foot from where he was going to stomp on Trunks' stomach.

Trunks gave him a serene smile, "Maron, messed me up more than I thought."

Goten just laughed as he helped his best friend up.

"That's what you get."

"Yeah," Trunks chuckled weakly, "Maron!"

The blond jumped at the sound of her name but met his eyes steadily.

"Will you take my name of the chart?"

"Sure," Maron nodded.

"Thanks," Trunks eased out of the ring gingerly and made his way to Zarah's tree. "Good luck, Goten!"

Goten nodded his thanks, eager to pull in the win, when Bra entered the ring. He swallowed hard and all the good tension in his body drained. He was going to have to face Bra for the win.

"Are you actually going to fight me Goten?" Emotions swirled in her eyes as the familiarity of the situation hit her. His answer would determine everything. Whether or not, they would be together, if he would be worthy in her father's eyes, and the final balm on age old grudges.

"Will you fight or forfeit?"

Goten licked his lips nervously but his voice was as steady as it would ever be.

"I will fight."

End Chapter Twenty-one


	22. Chapter Twenty Two The Winner?

****

Chapter Twenty-Two

Bardock sat in a clearing in a calm meditative position. He was tracking the energy signatures that had been fluctuating all day. All in all there was only one of them that he didn't recognize but considering who the others were, the answer was obvious.

Based on the patterns of increase and decrease of power levels, the children were in the middle of a tournament, and, from the residual stationary increase from the parents ki, they didn't want their parents involved.

Bardock shook his head with a smirk on his face. Some things never changed. It really was too bad he didn't have a spouse to distract him as well, just to the circle complete.

He abandoned his meditation and went into his house. If they didn't want anyone to know than he wouldn't keep track of them. He needed to have a talk with Goten anyway, he could find out then.

Bra's heart thudded beneath her breast bone and her blood thrummed pleasantly in her ear. All reactions which could be explained to the pending fight that was about to begin but, she wasn't going to deceive herself. She was excited, things were falling into place so neatly as if it was always meant to be.

Goten wiped his sweaty palms onto his pants before flexing his hands to loosen is wrists. He blew his bangs out his eyes, annoyed with the straight do, and wondered how he could get his spikes back.

"Ready?" Her lips curled around the word.

"Huh?" Goten blinked at her.

"Set."

"Oh," Goten panicked, "Wait-!"

"Go," she phased from sight.

Goten was forced to phase as well to stay ahead of her but without the proper preparation. Usually, when two people are fighting and they phase, they have been tracking the other's ki and are able to attack and counterattack. This was not the case here. Goten blindly moved to his left as he sent out a probe to find Bra but, by the time he located her, it was too late.

They collided in midair at almost incalculable speeds.

Some members of the audience winced in sympathy while others shook their heads. Only Goten . . .

Bra shook her head to clear it of stars. How had he predicted where she was going to attack? He hadn't seemed like he was ready, which, she would admit she had tried to take advantage of. It took a lot of training and luck for her to beat Trunks and she was going to need everything edge she could find to conquer Goten. Though, Trunks had been slacking and she had not.

Goten tittered on one foot before planting the other behind him so he wouldn't fall. One look confirmed that Bra had to pull some more fancy maneuvers to stay on her feet.

"Can we try that again?"

Bra lifted a brow, had his ingenious move been accidental? A smirk curled her lips, it figures.

"No more accidents, Goten."

"I'll try," Goten smiled, more sure of himself then he had been in a long time.

"Good."

Then it was on.

Vegeta was grinding his teeth.

"I am only going to ask you one more time, Bulma, what is wrong?"

She was in a panic. She hadn't thought this far ahead, she had thought the tournament would be over by now.

"You forgot our anniversary." She whimpered, the tears were drying up. She was going to need hit herself on something again.

"Wrong," Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, "That isn't for another two months."

"No," she tried not to be charmed by his memory. "The anniversary of our first kiss."

"Wrong," he rolled his eyes, "Not only have we never celebrated that before but it already passed."

Bulma blinked at him, "The first time we kissed under the stars?"

"That was . . . Exactly four months from now."

"The first time we laid eyes on each other?"

"That was on Namek," Vegeta's brows furrowed as he reclined on the bed, "Corresponding with Earth days was . . . Yesterday."

"We missed it," her lower lip trembled.

His glare revealed he was unaffected by her show of remorse.

"What has gotten into you?"

His frown deepened.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?!"

Chichi was now slacking together sandwiches as quickly as possible. Sweat was pouring down the sides of her face as she returned to the stove to check on the pot roast, ribs, and fish.

"Chichi," Goku set down his chop sticks, "This was great but I have to-"

"Here you go, Goku, your favorite." She slammed the grilled fish on the table, nearly breaking her plate. She dashed to the stove and grabbed her fourth pot of rice and set that on the table as well. "Give me a moment and the pot roast will be done."

Goku searched for his son's ki and found it easily enough. _I'm sure he's fine._ He sat down to continue eating.

Bra's defense was perfect, but, Goten had discovered, when she attacked she left herself slightly open on her left side. The only problem with attacking her on that side was she was unbelievably fast and would be next to impossible to hit. Unless, he could make her angry . . . No, she became cold when she was angry. It would only sharpen her fighting techniques instead of blinding her. Hmm, could he fluster her?

Bra kept her senses trained on him as they circled each other. He was good, but then, she had always known that from watching him spar with Trunks. The only difference now was that she was experiencing it firsthand. But point for her, she was sure that she matched him in strength and his defense wasn't very solid. He tended to leave his lower body open to attack.

She feinted left and attacked with her left leg, she swept the legs out from under him. He went down but not before he landed a punch across her cheek bone.

The force of the blow made her skid back a few feet. She slowly turned her head back to him, a dangerous look in her eye.

He grinned and hurriedly used his legs to flip back to his feet. "You're pretty when you're angry."

Her face went blank.

"Why do you think I waited so long to confront you about the grudge?"

He was trying to fluster her, came the surprising conclusion, so she would lose her focus. _Sneaky bastard_, she allowed a blush to cover her cheeks, _two can play this game_.

"Bra?" Goten gulped when she came closer to him with her hips swinging.

"Why, Goten." She fluttered her eyelashes, "I had no idea."

The audience was confused.

"What are they talking about?" Pan asked out loud.

Everyone shrugged.

However, underneath the tree . . . "What are they doing?" Zarah's brow was creased.

"I don't know." Trunks answered.

"You know, Goten, I didn't want to say this in front of everyone else, but I think you look really hot with your hair like that," Bra purred, still slowly making her way towards him.

"You do," he squeaked.

She nodded and lifted a hand to touch his hair. He felt chills run up his back. He realized his mistake when her hand tightened on his locks.

Bra used her convenient handhold to slam Goten face first into the ground. She would have succeeded if he hadn't braced himself at the last second with his hands and flipped over forward on top of her.

The impact knocked the air from her lungs.

Goten blinked at his new position. He was sitting on her lower back, facing her legs.

Not waiting for his next attack, Bra kicked at him with all her might.

__

I should have held her legs down, was his only thought as he received a kick in the face and just let himself fall back.

His back hit the back of Bra's head and her face hit the floor of the ring with a loud thwack.

Goten continued the movement and rolled off of Bra and onto his feet.

Bra leaped onto him, knocking him flat on his back. They both had to blink black spots from their eyes. Bra stuck her hand in his hair and slammed his head into the ground. She was happy to note that this attempt was successful.

Goten reeled but planted his hands on the ground and his feet flat on the ground. He bridged as forcefully as he could and sent Bra flying from her perch on his stomach.

Bra twisted her body in midair and used her ki to jet right back to the ground with her fists leading the way.

Goten saw her coming and quickly collapsed his bridge to roll out of the way.

Bra adjusted her ki to follow his movement, he would not escape her so easily!

Goten made it to his feet only for Bra to slam into his stomach at full speed. They skidded across the ring when he regained his senses and grabbed her hips, lifted, and started to slam her headfirst into the ring.

Realizing her mistake as she began her downward descent, she braced herself on her arms, and successfully halted her body. Without another thought, she locked her ankles around his head and contracted her body into a ball.

He went headfirst into the ring but managed to keep a firm grip on her hips which changed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She thrashed violently, to break his hold on her. She strained the muscles in her arms trying to pry his hands apart to no avail.

That's when they started to roll.

Goten was desperately trying to keep his hold while Bra did everything in her power to break it. The roll had started in an attempt to take her attention away from his hands. The ploy had worked to well.

Bra was forced to protect her head though that didn't stop her from kicking his shins when she was on top or from trying to yank out handfuls of hair when the opportunity presented itself.

They both gasped in surprise as they went over the edge of the ring. They had been so engrossed in the other, they hadn't been paying attention to their surroundings. With a yelp, he released his death grip on her and threw himself backwards to avoid the ground only to hit the wall of ring.

Bra, having been on the bottom of the time, thrust her power beneath her and only just managed to stop before touching the ground.

Goten bounced of the ring and collided with Bra, they hit the ground with a nasty crunch.

It was over, he had won.

He winced, imagining how angry she was going to be with him. Considering she had held a grudge for most of their lives for refusing to fight her, how long would she hold one for losing to him?

A muffled sound interrupted his thoughts. Frowning, he realized it was coming from Bra, and he noted with a sinking feeling, her shoulders were shaking.

"Bra?"

She turned her face to the side and suddenly the sound was clear. She was laughing…

"What Goten?" She had the silliest grin on her face.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I haven't had this much fun fighting in a long time," her eyes closed and he noticed her long eye lashes. "We should have done this a long time ago."

A slow smile took over his face in relief and delight.

"Ahem."

Goten and Bra glanced up to find everyone starring at them.

"Would you mind getting off my sister?" Trunks arched an eyebrow in a mildly disapproving manner.

Goten flushed as he realized he was indeed on top of Bra and hurriedly corrected the problem. Zarah and Trunks shared a good natured chuckle at the poor Son's expense.

Sasoli extended a hand to her cousin and mildly surprised when the scientist took it. "So… what happens now?"

Bra eyed her as she fixed her pony tail, "We go home and then back to work. Oh, and Sasoli?"

"Yes?"

"If I find you dancing with Goten again, other than in training or in a mission, you will deal with me."

Sasoli scoffed lightly, "As if I would be interested in him."

"Just so you know," Bra gave her a level look, "and tell no one."

"Of course.

Sasoli smiled.

End of Chapter Twenty-Two


	23. Chapter Twenty Three Rules?

****

Chapter Twenty-Three

Sasoli dropped from the sky and landed gracefully in front of her parents cave.

"You're back, finally."

She turned to find her father sitting in front of the entrance, pouting.

"Dad?"

He lifted his head slowly and she gasped at the amount of abuse his face displayed.

"What happened?" She dropped to her knees in front of him, unsure of what to do to help.

"I was mauled by a mother bear," he remarked dryly.

"What?"

Sasoli's eyes shot up to find her mother standing directly behind her father.

Immediately, an innocent grin spread across 17's face as he turned to face his wife. "I was just saying to Sasoli: 'Sasoli, your mother would love me, even if I was a mauled by a bear.'"

17 frowned when his wife just stared at him. "You would still love me if I was mauled by a bear? Right?"

Ava arched a brow before turning her gaze to her daughter. "Your power level swelled above your normal fluctuations. Explain."

"Friendly competition with Bra," Sasoli answered shortly.

"Hn," Ava disappeared into the cave.

17 sighed and then turned back to her.

"Those had better be some **good** secrets."

Sasoli gave him a weak smile, "How does conspiracies, double agents, and backstabbing sound?"

17 narrowed his light blue eyes at her considering.

"It almost sounds worth it."

Goten floated to the ground and was about to enter his house when a voice stopped him.

"So, how did the tournament go?"

Goten spun on his heel, "Grandpa! How did you know?"

Bardock chuckled good-naturedly. "It's not hard to figure out, boy. So who won?"

"I did," Goten grinned but ducked his head embarrassed at the approving look.

"You've surpassed the royal family in power," Bardock hooked his thumbs into his pockets, a new habit he had picked up by hanging around his grandsons. "Impressive."

"Trunks hasn't been training," Goten shrugged off the praise.

Bardock's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs. "What does Prince Vegeta say about this?"

"We're not planning on Prince Vegeta finding out," Goten laughed nervously.

"Hmm, that may be the wise thing to do," Bardock contemplated aloud.

"It is, believe me," Goten opened the door and they both entered the house. "Especially, since it was really Maron who did him in."

"The little blond?" Was the surprised exclamation.

Whatever Goten had been about to say died on his lips at the sight of his mother lying on the kitchen panting and his father was eating a mountain of food at a cut throat pace.

"Mom!"

Bra and Trunks walked into a very different scene.

Their mother must have jumped on their father's back at some point and she was clinging desperately to him while their dad looked very stressed out. At the sight of them, Bulma whimpered her relief and fell into a dead sleep.

"What's been going on?" Came the demand for information.

"We were having a tournament, daddy." Bra stepped forward to take all the attention away from Trunks.

"Is that so? Who won?"

"Trunks did," Bra lifted her chin, "as usual."

"Hn," Vegeta went to leave when Trunks spoke for the first time.

"What's wrong with mom?"

"I don't know, she may be pregnant but I'm not sure."

Trunks and Bra blinked as he walked away with their mom still on his back.

Bra breezed into work the next morning, her step confident and her aura happy. The tournament had worked out perfectly. She had caught her brother admiring his bruises in the bathroom mirror at least three times already. The verdict was in, he was smitten.

"Bra!"

The blue haired scientist acknowledged the petite blond with a radiant smile.

"Maron, how was the rest of your weekend?"

"Fine," she shrugged, clutching a vanilla folder to her chest, "Have you seen Trunks?"

"I beat him out the door this morning, why?"

"Zarah wanted me to sweet talk him into his new secret plan and-"

"You don't need to make up excuses to see me," a male voice announced as he spun Maron around and into his arms.

The secretary performed a rather impressive feat of attacking instantly and keeping a firm hold on her folder.

Trunks, however was prepared for such a reaction, caught the punch and twisted the hand behind her back. He used his other hand to grasp the back of her neck firmly and guide her face to his so he could continue his assault with his lips.

His mouth attacked hers as he bent her over backwards with the force of his ardor. A single gasp from her allowed him to give her the most thorough kiss ever recorded in history.

Bra just stood there, unable to compute the scene in front of her. Her brother was passionately kissing a good friend of hers without reason. Or without obvious reason . . .

Maron's surprised squeaks broke through her paralyzing haze and she moved forward to grab a handful of her brother's hair. She yanked his head back with a forceful jerk only to have him give her a goofy smile.

"Hey, Bra, what's going on?"

"Well, to begin with, red is so not your color," she remarked as she observed his lipstick smeared mouth.

"Will you let go of me now?" Maron's voice was coldly sarcastic.

"Oh," Trunks righted her, "Of course."

Maron took a moment to compose herself, straighten her clothes, and then slap him full across the face. "Who the hell do you think you are? Grabbing me like that?"

A dark look had settled on his face by the time his eyes had locked onto hers.

"Maron," he gingerly explored his cheek with a finger. "You know who I am and, as for the other, you weren't complaining last weekend."

Maron's mouth dropped open, "I . . . that was different. . ."

Suddenly, there was no space between them and no air to breathe, thee noses almost touching.

"You should see the marks you left on my skin," a wicked smirk, "They're impressive."

Satisfied with her stunned expression, he turned on his heel but couldn't help throwing over his shoulder, "Remember our deal , Maron, I want you in my office in an hour."

The two women, and random secretaries, could do nothing but watch him swagger away.

"I don't know why we even let him out of the house." Bra shook her head disapprovingly before turning a discerning eye to Maron, "What exactly happened last weekend?"

"Nothing," she snapped, "The tournament was the only time I saw Trunks."

A wry smile settled on Bra's lips as she crossed her arms. "You must have really impressed him."

"One would never know from the way he acts," Maron huffed, she didn't even want to contemplate the state of her lipstick.

"You can't take that at face value, Maron, it's a mask." Bra tapped her temple, "One he got from being around Daddy, to hide more vulnerable emotions."

Bra's smile turned into a frown as she took in their surroundings. A dark energy was being directed at them, it was a puny energy but a threat was a threat. One did not need to be stronger to win, just more cunning. The source of energy revealed itself as twenty angry secretaries glared at them from all sides.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation in my lab," she returned the glare with one her father would be proud of, knowing they would not dare approach Maron in her presence.

"No, I should go back to Zarah's office if I have to go to Trunks' office in an hour," Maron glanced at her watch.

"I'll walk you."

"No need," Maron smiled and took a step to leave when Bra nearly pulled her off her feet.

"I insist," Bra held her arm firmly and they started to walk. The scientist watched with satisfaction as the women parted to let them through without a word. She also noted Maron's sudden awareness and complete acceptance of touch. But a muttered comment made her instincts scream to eliminate all threats.

"You can't be with her all day."

Sasoli slapped the handle of her whip into her hand as she stomped down the hallway in search of Goten. He had taken one look at her dominatrix outfit and had ran for hills.

She pouted, he didn't even get a chance to look at his outfit, which consisted of a dog collar and a thong.

A flash of blue caught her attention, "Bra!"

Bra brightened instantly at the sight of her cousin but dimmed when she noticed the outfit. "Where's Goten? Is he wearing . . ."

"No," Sasoli flicked out her whip and it let out a satisfying snap, "He ran. I had hoped you would know his location."

Bra shook her head in the negative and then at the her cousin's lack of clothes.

"I have a mission for you."

The light in Sasoli's eyes dimmed, "Mission?"

"Protect Maron," Bra couldn't help but notice the light come back into Sasoli's eyes.

"She's in danger?" Concern and relief in her voice.

"My idiot brother decided to kiss her in front of company women," Bra informed her, though puzzled with the emotions in Sasoli's eyes.

Sasoli winced, she recalled her experiences pretending to be Trunks' girlfriend. "Not the smartest thing to do."

"No," Bra placed a hand on her shoulder, "Why were you worried when I said I had a mission?"

Sasoli's head went down, moved by the meaning of the gesture but embarrassed by her emotions. "I didn't want to leave."

"What do you mean?" Bra ended the contact, the gesture complete.

"This is the first time I've ever worked in this building with you guys," Sasoli's smile was fleeting at best. "It's been fun. Usually, when I'm working, it's just me."

"You're all by yourself, all the time," Bra was surprised by the insight, "I never realized . . . your job always seemed so much fun."

"Not always," Sasoli shrugged, "I'd better change."

Bra hummed a note of agreement.

"Oh, Bra?"

"Yes?"

"If you see Goten, tell him to put on his ninja suit. Our training regiment has changed."

"Sure," Bra nodded and continued her way.

The door to Trunks' office opened promptly an hour later.

"Trunks Briefs," Maron slammed the door behind her. "Just because I agreed to PRETEND to be your girlfriend does not give you the right to grope me in the hallway."

Trunks glanced up at her calmly, "Maron, you know full well I didn't grope you. If you think I did, then I might have to show you what it is to be groped by me."

"Egotistical bastard."

"Wrong, my parents are married in saiyan fashion but thank you for your concern." Trunks smiled at her charmingly.

Maron narrowed her eyes at him. "I see, we are going to need to lay down some ground rules."

"Rules?" Lavender eyebrows shot up.

"Yes," Maron sat down and primly crossed her legs. "First, what happened this morning will not be repeated."

"I'm not allowed to kiss you?" Trunks was incredulous, "I would kiss you if were my girlfriend."

"But I'm not," Maron lifted her chin. "So all kisses will be limited to pecks on the cheek."

"But what about spontaneity," Trunks pointed out, "Why do you get to make all the rules?"

"Because I am the one doing you a favor."

"True," he conceded, "Go on."

"Goten," Bra put her hands on her hips. She was deeply and terribly amused to find him hiding under her desk. "What are you doing?"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Goten yanked her under the desk. "Sasoli might hear you."

"But Goten, she's upstairs-"

"You saw her?!"

"I-"

"Shh!" He clamped his hands over mouth and listened carefully to the sounds around them.

So they just sat there for ten minutes in complete silence, waiting for some unknown signal to let them know it was safe.

"I think we're safe," Goten exhaled with relief as he let go of Bra's face.

Bra just studied him as he moved over to give her more space. He was such a little kid, hiding under a desk like this . . . And yet . . .

"What happened to your hair? It's spiky again."

"Oh," a self-conscious hand went to his hair, "I guess it only lasts a day or until you sleep on it."

"Hmm," Bra's eyes sparkled mischievously, "I like your hair this way too, makes you look cute."

He went red and she chuckled warmly at him.

"Bra," he was exasperated, "Don't laugh at me."

She sobered and closed the distance between them.

"Bra?"

"I got my own apartment today," she batted her eyelashes at him. "Do you know what that means?"

"No," Goten shook his head.

"It means," she smirked, "I am going to ask you to go out with me, Goten, and if you say no, I'll kill you."

Goten swallowed hard, "And if I agree?"

"Then you'll live," she rubbed noses with him.

"Then I guess I better agree."

"That would be a wise decision," she nodded solemnly and then they shared their third kiss. Only this time it was love that fueled it and there was no one around to interrupt them.

"Give me one good reason why I can't grope you," Trunks demanded, "I am not going to stay on first base forever."

Maron was steamed, every rule or suggestion she put out had been shot down by Trunks. He had shaken his head, made small remarks, and outright side 'No.'

"How about, for starters, it's inappropriate in the workplace."

He opened his mouth to refute her point and then shut it with a small, "Damn."

Trunks left his desk and started to pace.

"Trunks," Maron remained in her seat, "You seem to keep forgetting that I am going to just pretend to be your girlfriend."

He stopped at the window. "You're right, I keep forgetting."

Maron nodded, happy to get another point across.

"This isn't going to work," he turned to face her. "Unless, you really do become my girlfriend."

"What?" Caught off guard, she stood and schooled her expressions. "What do you mean?"

They both to a moment to examine the other and both had noticed, masks had fallen in place.

"I mean, judging from your reaction this morning, this farce would work better if it were not a farce."

"Are you suggesting that we go out?" She arched a blond brow.

"I am suggesting a lot more than that," Trunks studied her from beneath lowered brows.

"Is that so?" She remarked dryly, though her heart was pounding. "You're going to have to do more then suggest, you're going to have to ask."

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "You've dominated every relationship you've ever been in, haven't you?"

"And women just fell into arms when you signaled interest, haven't they?"

"Hn," he gave a noncommittal answer. "All right then, Ms. Maron, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?"

"What time, where, and when?"

"Eight o'clock, my parents house, today."

Maron nodded her acceptance and took a folder out of her bag to lay it on Trunks' desk. "Zarah wants you to check out the schematics of your room."

"He finished it?" Trunks snatched the it from the desk.

"Yes, apparently he had a lot of free time to work on it." Amusement touched her voice.

"Ah, yes, Pan." Trunks smirked at the thought of his cousin sleeping in the cave portion of the house.

Maron shared the smirk with him before turning to leave.

"Maron."

"Yes?" She half-turned back to face him.

"When can I kiss you like I did this morning?"

"After our fifth date," she answered primly.

He chuckled darkly, "I think you're going to find that I don't always play by other peoples rules."

"You'll play by mine, Trunks Briefs," was her cold reply.

"Is that a challenge," his grin only widened when the door shut in answer. "You don't realize what you've gotten yourself into . . .and it only works to my advantage."

He picked the phone and dialed home.

"Capsule Corp. headquarters? How may I help you?"

"Trying to confuse relatives again, Mom?"

"Trunks! Why are you calling at this time of day? Something happen?"

"No, nothing like that. I was just calling to let you know I invited someone to dinner."

"A girl?"

He rolled his eyes at the repressed excitement in her voice, "If you consider Maron a girl."

"All right, Trunks, I'll let your father know."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye sweetie."

He whistled to himself as he went back to work.

Maron noticed a very curious thing on her way back to the office. A black blur seemed to be following her every move down the hallway. Sometimes it blur passed her and there was a strange clicking sound and then the blur returned to her side.

"Sasoli, why are following me?"

To a normal eye, Sasoli looked as though she had stepped out of thin air, but Maron was far from normal.

"For protection."

Maron's sure step faltered slightly but she kept going steady. "I can protect myself you know."

"Yes," Sasoli easily kept pace with her cousin, "But you don't realize the lengths they will go."

"Trunks put you up to this, didn't he," was Maron's conculsion.

"No, he didn't. He should have but Bra was one who alerted me." Sasoli glanced at her from the corner of her eye, "Peace, Maron, it's not that we think you are weak. They have gotten the best of Trunks and Zarah many times."

Some of the stiffness left her shoulders and, without anger to blind her, she noticed something odd.

"Where's Goten?"

Annoyance tightened Sasoli's mouth, "That's what I'd like to know."

End of Chapter Twenty-Three


	24. Chapter Twenty Four It's time

Chapter Twenty-Four

Zarah wondered around the building aimlessly. What had happened to Maron? He'd sent her to Trunks' office over an hour ago, she couldn't still be there . . . Could she?

Maybe Bra knew where she was . . .

If not, at least she could give him advice about what to do about Pan. He could also ask her the butt question, which had been plaguing him for days. She should know the answer, she was a certified genius. Maybe, he could ask Sasoli as well or maybe Trunks knew. . .

Trunks was nearly bouncing in his excitement as he watched a fax print. This day couldn't get any better! First, he got to kiss Maron, then, got her to agree to be his girlfriend, and now, the board decision regarding the secretaries was in! They had approved his proposal!

The damned women in his building would be forbidden to even approach him without a valid reason or risk job termination.

"Shelly," Trunks dropped the fax onto his secretary's desk, unintentionally startling the old woman. "Send this out as a memo along with the message: This will be taken into affect immediately and any resistance to these new regulations will result in the death of your career in Capsule Corporation. Sincerely, President Trunks Briefs."  
"Isn't this a little harsh, Mr. Briefs?" Shelly inquired with concern as she read the memo.

"It's nothing less than they deserve, Shelly," he smirked evilly, "It's about time they got what is coming to them."

Trunks glanced at her when she dropped her pen and noticed something resembling fear in her eyes. He cursed himself mentally, he had forgotten how sensitive his secretary was to aggressive behavior." Don't worry, Shelly, your job will always be safe."

"Of course," she gave him a shaky smile as she went about her tasks for the day.

Zarah opened the door to Bra's lab only to find an empty room. _Where is everyone?_ He thought as he shut the door and sent out a probing ki. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Sasoli today either. In fact-

He stopped in front of the stairs leading to the upper levels of the company. His eyes narrowed as he turned around and walked back to his cousin's lab. He threw open the door and surveyed the room with a sharp eye. The room seemed as empty as it had the first time he had looked but his senses told him at least one, probably two, life forms were in it.

"Bra?" He mentally catalogued all possible hiding spots. Under the lab table, closet, under the desk, and there was also the adjoining training room to consider, though, he didn't feel any life signs from there. "If you don't come out, I'm going to start looking."

Bra and Goten eyed each other with panic. The last thing they needed was for Zarah to find them in this semi-compromising position. Goten opened his mouth only for Bra to shake her head at him, quickly she handed him his shirt, took a deep breath, and went out.

"Ah, there you are," Zarah smiled at her slyly, "I almost missed you." He noted the disheveled appearance and the loose hair. She never wore it down to work, it could get in the way of her inventions.

"Is there something you wanted?" She inquired archly and seated herself at her desk.

"I was wondering if you had seen Maron," he strolled over to her, noticing the slight tension in her shoulders.

"Just this morning," Bra replied as she started straightening all the items on her desk. "When Trunks decided he was God's gift to women and preceded to bestow that gift upon Maron."

"Explain." Concern creased his brows.

"He kissed her," Bra rolled her eyes, "And then swaggered off into the sunset."

"Sunset?" He was completely thrown, "But that's not possible. How can there be a sunset in the morning-"

"It's an expression," Bra interrupted before she lost him to scientific improbabilities.

"So he kissed her," Zarah returned to the original discussion, "On the cheek? Lips?"

"Let's just say, the next time he kisses someone like he did this morning, I don't want to be there to witness it," Bra shuddered, "Another thing I never wanted to see."

It was Zarah's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever, Bra, I, for one, am happy for him."

She arched a brow. "Then I would suggest he change tactics. She's not going to just fall into his arms."

"No, life's never that easy." Zarah's gaze turned inward.

"Chauvinistic Pig," Bra snorted.

"You should talk," Zarah leaned against the wall.

Bra stiffened, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, "Just heard some stories about your parents."

"From who?" She was outraged.

"Very reliable sources," Zarah grinned, "Uncle Vegeta, for instance, was never the candle light dinner type."

"Do I talk about your mom?" Was all she had to say about that.

"No, but I could tell you stories about yours."

"Get out of my lab before I maim you," she ordered darkly.

Zarah laughed and made his way to the door. "Glad to see you take after your father, but then again, maybe not. Tell Goten, he can come out now."

He had to slam the door shut to avoid the rather impressive ki blast Bra had hurled at his head. He thanked his lucky stars that the door had been specially designed to withstand such things.

"Bra! Bra!" Goten grabbed her ankle as she started to glow. "Calm down!"

Bra closed her eyes and ordered herself to breath deeply. There was no reason to be mad, especially since Zarah was in the dog house already with Pan. His relationship was in turmoil while hers was going smoothly. Now was not the time for anger but for action.

"Goten," she glanced down at him, "we have plans to make."

"Plans?" Was all he managed to get out before he was yanked out from underneath her desk.

"What are your feelings for me?" Bra had never been more serious in her life.

"I . . ." Goten couldn't help the blush that ran along his cheekbones, "I think I'm in love with you. I think I have been for a very long time and didn't know it. You?"

"Once I took off the blinders, it didn't take me very long to fall," she smiled at him with love in her eyes. "You're moving in with me."

"What?!" Caught off guard, "But your dad-"

"Goten," she framed his face with her hands to calm him. "I have my own place. It doesn't matter what my dad thinks."

He frowned puzzled, "You mean like when Zarah had to fight everyone because he didn't get approved first?"

"Yes, he claimed adult rights so he had to take responsibility for his actions," Bra winced at the memory of Zarah's bruise ridden body. "So I now claim the responsibility for my own actions by leaving the home of my parents. I must prove myself as a warrior and survive in the world."

"And you want me to move in with you?" Excitement was bubbling within him as everything started to make sense.

"Yes," she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Unless, I'm rushing you." She glanced at him from under her lashes.

He lifted her chin. "Bra, I don't think you could rush me if you tried."

"It's like we've been waiting forever, hasn't it?"

He scooped her up in a bear hug, "More like we've wasted a lot of time pretending not to notice each other, but no more. I'll get my stuff during our lunch break. If that's ok?"

"It's perfect," she returned his hug a bit awkwardly. She wasn't used to such displays of affection but that didn't mean she couldn't get used to it. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat, oh yes, she could get used to this. . .

"So . . ." Sasoli slouched in Maron's office chair comfortably, watching her cousin put away files. "Is Trunks a good kisser?"

Maron blushed a fiery red before she could help herself, "Sasoli!"

"What?" Sasoli shrugged insolently, "I'm curious."

"Well, if you must know-"

"I must."

"-then, yes, he is a good kisser."

"Interesting," Sasoli smiled innocently and started to play with a rubber band.

Maron shook her head at her.

"You're just like your dad sometimes."

"Huh?" Sasoli blinked up at her, "What do you mean?"

Maron just sighed and shut the filing drawer with a thump. "You'll bug and bug for an answer, not because you actually want to know, but to see how long it is before they give in."

Sasoli shrugged again and made Maron laugh.

"Where's Zarah?" Maron glanced at her task sheet and realized she was done for the day.

"Where's Goten?" Sasoli slouched deeper into her chair, "The world may never know."

Zarah was humming to himself when he reached Trunks' office and knocked on the door. He wasn't prepared for the door to be thrown open with a rather impressive picture of a righteous victim above to receive justice.

"Oh, it's you," Trunks deflated and left the door open for Zarah to follow.

Zarah made his way into the room cautiously and studied the room for any surprises. When he was satisfied with the rooms safety, he turned a disgruntled expression on his cousin. "What is with the weird greeting?"

"Read and rejoice," Trunks tossed a fax at him.

Zarah's eyes nearly popped out of his head! He couldn't believe what he was reading! Everything he could have hoped for in this company had come true within a span of seconds. There was even a no touching policy! Brilliant!

"When?"

Trunks sat on his desk more than satisfied with his cousin's reaction. "I got it just now and it goes into effect immediately."

"You're the best Trunks," Zarah was surprised there wasn't tears of gratitude in his eyes.

"I know," he smirked.

Wails of distress were heard through the entire building echoed through the halls of Capsule Corp. that day as all the women realized all their efforts to gain the affection of the Briefs had been in vain. Though, if one listened closely, they could hear the sound of two males laughing.

"What the hell. . ." Sasoli peeked out of the door to see if she could locate the god awful sound without leaving the relative safety of the office.

Maron was too busy reading the memo she had just received to make a coherent reply.

"Do you think someone died?" Sasoli's tail twitched as it ached to form a question mark.

"No, just their hopes," a small smile played with Maron's lips as she settled on her chair.

Sasoli cocked her head to the side curiously before going to her side to read over Maron's shoulder.

"Clever boy."

"Indeed," Maron set down the memo, pleased with the fact the women would no longer be falling all over themselves to just to get close to Trunks. She didn't how far this . . . Thing . . . With Trunks would go but one thing was for sure, he had just, unknowingly, scored some points with this blond. Not that she was a jealous person but she didn't like the idea of others handling things that she considered hers-

Her brow creased as she realized what she had just thought. Did she really consider Trunks hers? And if she did, since when? He was cute but . . .

"Maron?"

The blond flinched as her cousin's hand settled on her forehead.

"Well, you don't seem sick," Sasoli was crouched at her feet regarding her with concern. "But your pale."

"I'm fine," Maron placed a hand over Sasoli's and let it rest there for a moment before removing it from her face.

"Hn," Sasoli straightened in one fluid movement, "I guess you don't have to pretend to be Trunks' girlfriend anymore."

"I stopped doing that this morning," Maron rested her chin in her hands with a pout. "Clever boy, indeed."

Shelly Arnold was virtually an unknown presence in the famous Capsule Corp. building for all that she was Trunks' secretary. She had led a quiet life and had been surprised to land such a prestigious job at her age, though, the answer had become clear.

Her boss hated women, but not just any women, young women. He never dated and went through such pains to avoid them. The only exceptions were herself and his family members. Recent events had just proved her theories.

Right now, at this moment, her boss was joking about all the possible ways to get rid of the young women with an unknown male. Saying things like 'termination,' 'plots,' and 'I can't wait until they're gone, forever.'

In the end, Shelly was afraid and she was writing down this conversation in case of future mishaps or the girls went missing.

Unaware of spies, the day went on until the work day was over and everyone went their separate ways or some went their own ways. Trunks was too busy talking to Maron to notice that his sister had left with his best friend in the opposite direction. Zarah had left an hour earlier to try and make amends with Pan by taking her to a fancy dinner and Sasoli was left alone on the roof of the building.

She had just been given the news of a new mission in the states, and that meant, it was time to leave.

She stood and brushed the dirt off her pants. Her eyes closed as the wind swirled around her and in her hair though it did nothing to lift the heaviness in her soul.

She had left a full report about Goten's progress and her opinion on his becoming a spy. She had written that while he would undoubtedly become a good one that she did not wish to continue his training. To be the best spy he could be, she would have to change him into something he was not, and she wasn't going to do that to him or Bra.

She sighed, _damn. _She didn't want to leave. . . and yet . . . she couldn't stay either. Her job, her instincts, wouldn't let her and now it was time.

Sasoli stepped up onto the border of the building, closed her eyes, and fell into the night.

End of Chapter Twenty-Four

AN: One more chapter to go, people. Read and review! Oh, and Cat Youkai . . . I think you missed the chapter where Bra and Sasoli duke it out. They fought after Pan and Zarah and before the boys. Ok, thanks for the reviews! Michelle


	25. Chapter Twenty Five Moving?

****

Chapter Twenty-Five

Goten and Bra landed at his mother's house as quietly as they could. They had thus far escaped the very watchful eyes of Chichi and hoped to keep it that way.

He used his newly acquired skills to open his bedroom window and slink into his room soundlessly. A perfect gentlemen, as always, he turned and helped Bra through it since her red miniskirt didn't allow her too much freedom of movement. Not that Goten was complaining as he lifted her over the ledge.

"SON GOTEN!"

The couple froze in mid-motion.

Chichi flicked on the light, furious that her youngest son was sneaking in through the window. What kind of juvenile delinquent did she raise? And-

"Mom," Goten quickly set down Bra to plead with his mother

"You brought a GIRL into your ROOM?!" Chichi placed a hand over her heart when she recognized Goten's lady friend. "Bra! You snuck Bra into your room-."

"Mom," Goten tried catch his mother's attention, "It's not what it looks like. She's just here to help me move out."

"-of all the outrageous . . . " Chichi trailed off as the meaning of her son's words hit her. "What do you mean your moving out? Where would you live?"

Goten looked to Bra for help. She crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow in challenge. Make a decision Goten, he could almost hear the dangerous edge to her voice.

"I am going to move into the city-"

Chichi gasped.

"-with Bra."

Chichi swayed dangerously on her feet as black appeared on the edges of her vision.

"Mom!"

Goten caught her before she hit the ground.

Trunks landed at his home with Maron right behind him. He had been disappointed when she reminded him that she could fly under her own power. That's all right, he shrugged, there will be plenty of time to hold her in my arms later.

"Trunks!"

He turned and caught his mother as she leaped into his arms. Now, if only he could figure out a way to make Maron do that . . .

Bulma hugged her only son enthusiastically before turning to do the same to Maron.

The blond stiffened a bit at the bizarre, at least to her standards, display of affections. They were only going to have dinner. Why was she so happy?

"Dad knows Maron's eating with us, right?" Trunks inquired hopefully.

"Of course, he does, honey." Bulma beamed at him, "I must say, Trunks, you have excellent taste."

Maron was just confused when Bulma hugged her son for a second time. What was going on? Bulma was acting like someone was getting married or something.

"Well, come on kids," Bulma motioned for them to follow her into the house. "We don't want to keep Mr. High and Mighty waiting."

"Who?" Maron inquired softly.

"Dad," Trunks answer her just as soft. "Whatever happens, Maron, remember he would never actually harm you."

"What?" Maron didn't have time to be shocked as she was yanked to the side by his mother.

"Trunks," Bulma smiled sweetly, "Go on and tell your father we'll be there in a minute. Maron and I need to have a little talk."

Trunks nodded his assent and continued without them.

Suddenly nervous though unsure why, Maron watched him disappear and with him, all sense of security.

"So . . .Maron," Bulma gave her a grin, "Do you like to shop?"

"Yes, when I have the money," Maron flicked her hair back in a nervous gesture, "Why?"

"No reason," Bulma linked arms with her, "Just curious."

"Um, ok."

"Do you know you're the only girl Trunks has ever brought home for dinner?"

"No, I didn't."

Maron almost flinched as the doors closed behind them like ominous bells of doom. Relax, she ordered herself as she walked in the dinning area, you've eaten here before.

"The daughter of an android," Vegeta was leaning against the far wall with his arms and ankles crossed. "I see you favor your mother."

"So I've been told," Maron agreed pleasantly.

She barely managed not to flinch when he materialized right in front of her and took a hold of her left arm.

"Do you know she broke my left arm in battle?" His eyes bore into hers with frightening intensity all the while his hands were bending her arm in it's natural direction.

Her mouth dry, she shook her head though her eyes never wavered.

"Your eyes show no fear," his grip tightened ever so slightly, "That's interesting, since you know exactly what I am capable of doing."

Maron said nothing.

"Why aren't you afraid?" He released her to cross his arms.

"Trunks told me not to be."

Vegeta smiled at her and nodded before moving to his chair at the table. "You trust him, that is good."

Maron sent a questioning glance at Trunks who just smiled at her and pulled out a chair.

"Wait."

Everyone froze at the sudden order from Vegeta.

"Where's Bra?"

No one could answer him.

"Trunks?"

"I haven't seen her since work." He managed to hide his wince extremely well since it was his unofficial duty to make sure his sister made it home safely.

Bulma planted a hand on her hip, "You know Bra, Vegeta, she's probably in her room writing again."

"Hn," he swept from the room.

"Vegeta? Vegeta, where are you going?" Bulma followed him, with Trunks and Maron.

"Bra should be present during this important event."

Maron grabbed Trunks' arm to stop him. She had had enough of all this cryptic messages, she wanted answers and she wanted them now!

"Trunks, what does he mean 'important event'? Why was he trying to scare me? And-"

A startled gasp interrupted her words and they dashed the rest of the way to Bra's room.

"Where is her stuff?" Bulma's slightly panicked voice was heard asking. "Who could have done this?"

"She didn't," Vegeta glared at the stripped bed and threw open the closet doors. There was only a couple of empty hangers, swinging idly.

"She's gone."

"But where is she, Vegeta?" Bulma demanded.

Vegeta and Trunks sent out a probing ki.

"She's at-"

"Kakarot's." Vegeta moved to the window, "Continue dinner without me."

"Where are you going?"

"To get Bra," a grim expression settled on the saiyan's face, "or find out what's going on."

Then he was gone.

"Why would she be at Goku's?" Bulma tilted her head to the side, all worry gone.

"She would have to ruin my moment." Trunks sighed and guided both women out of the room.

Maron gave him an odd look but said nothing for the moment. Things would become clear soon enough.

Bra had her arms crossed as she watched Goten try to explain what happened to both his father and Grandpa Bardock. So far, it was a jumbled mess, with Goku trying to revive his wife and Bardock interrupting every five seconds. It didn't help that Goten had suddenly developed a stutter.

Not one to stand idle for long, Bra stepped forward and took charge.

"Look, this is what happened. We were sneaking into his room to get the rest of his stuff. He is moving in with me."

Chichi came to and burst into tears.

"Chichi, what's wrong?" Goku pleaded with his wife.

"Where did I go wrong? My youngest son is going to be living in sin!"

Goku patted her shoulder awkwardly, "Chichi, I am sure . . . um . . ."

He glanced at his son for help.

Goten snuck a look at Bra and she just shrugged, though a mischievous sparkle had entered her eyes.

"What does Prince Vegeta say about this?" Bardock asked hesitantly, his mind was reeling. His grandson was going to live with . . . wow . . . Just when he thought this world couldn't be any more . . . wow. . .

"I have claimed adult rights," Bra answered curtly.

"I see," Bardock's brows shot up into his hairline, "He doesn't know."

"He doesn't know what?"

Everyone in the stiffened and dread was tangible in the air as they turned to the still open window to find Vegeta sitting on the ledge.

"Daddy," all of the cocky energy drained from her under his scrutiny.

"Prince Vegeta," Bardock bowed before he could help himself.

"Bardock, I thought we've been through this," Vegeta moved to the older saiyan, "I will not have you bowing to me. You are not my subordinate."

"It is difficult to break traditions," Bardock replied by way of apology.

"Hn, so what is going on here?" Vegeta turned his gaze to his only daughter.

"I claimed adult rights, Daddy," Bra straightened her spine resolutely.

"So I gathered when I discovered all the things in your room were gone. You could have mentioned this to me or your mother before you left."

Bra's eyes went to the floor before zooming right back to her father's, "I thought it best to leave as I did."

"Tell him the rest, Bra," Chichi stood up, tears still pricking her eyes. "Tell him about Goten."

"Goten?" Vegeta eyed the fidgeting youth suspiciously.

"She is corrupting my poor innocent Goten-"

"Chichi-" Goku tried in vain to stop her.

"-She wants him to move in with her!"

"-don't!" In a desperate act he placed a hand over her mouth but the damage was already done.

"She wants to what?" Vegeta all but seethed as he turned to his daughter. "You lied to me, you said you hated him."

"I did," Bra managed to stand her ground, "At the time. Things change."

"Before or after the date?" He demanded.

"You told him?" Goten gasped, and then wished he hadn't when the glare turned his way.

"You've been dating her?!" Chichi was scandalized into another faint. Goku caught her and placed her on Goten's bed.

Bardock stepped between his daughter-in-law and his prince. "I am sure she didn't mean it quite that way. Bra is an adult-"

"I know what she is," Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he changed targets, "I want to know for how long this has been going on."

Goten swallowed nervously, "It started when Pan accepted Zarah's claim."

Vegeta quickly did the calculations in his head and wasn't pleased. This had been going on behind his back for weeks! "You should have had the honor to come to me for permission."

"I wanted to-" Goten tried to explain.

"I thought it was best to-" Bra interrupted only to be cut off.

"So I concluded," Vegeta snarled in her face, "I might have expected this from your brother but you, never you Bra."

Bra didn't tremble in the face of her father's anger though she wanted to, and she was not going to submit to his will. To show regret or shame would be to undo everything she had done, it would mean she was still under his rule and she refused to be.

Goten reached out and hooked the back of Bra's shirt and pulled her to him. With a surprisingly serious demeanor he met Vegeta's furious gaze. "That's enough, she shouldn't have left like she did but, um . . ."

He trailed off a bit when Vegeta's glare intensified.

Vegeta stomped his way to Goten with his fists clenched, only to have Goku flank his son.

"Now Vegeta-"

Vegeta's fist stopped Goku's protest in it's tracks. Chichi gasped as her husband was sent flying across the room and almost through the wall.

"Goku!" She rushed to his side.

Goku sat up with a hand pressed to his cheek, "Why did you hit me? He's the one moving in with your daughter."

"Yes, but he's your son!" Vegeta crossed his arms. "He's infected by all your defective genes."

"My genes are defective?" Bardock raised a brow.

"Hn." Vegeta's brow lowered but he said nothing as he made his way to the window. He paused in the action of climbing out of the window to glance back at Bra, remarkably calm now. "Trunks has brought Maron for dinner. She's been approved by everyone but you."

Bra was touched that he still included her in this family matter, "I'll be there in a minute."

"You might as well bring Goten," Vegeta nodded at the youth but then narrowed his eyes at Goku, "Leave Kakarot."

Then he was gone.

Bra laughed delighted and hugged Goten.

Bardock shook his head at the display as he helped his son to his feet. "What was that about?"

"That's just Vegeta," Goku shrugged.

"What happened?" Chichi put a hand to her head.

"My daddy approves of Goten!" Bra squealed with happiness.

"Well, I don't approve of you!" Chichi recovered in a flash.

Bardock was shocked speechless. Why wouldn't she approve of the Princess of all Saiyans? The insult . . .

"Chichi-" Goku tried to reason.

"I will not tolerate my son living in sin!" Chichi stomped up to Bra, "I don't care who you are! I don't care if you're the only daughter of Bulma Briefs and probably heir to half of Capsule Corporation . . . I mean, you're going to marry Goten, right?"

Bardock fell to the bed in shock.

Bra glanced at Goten and then shrugged, "I don't care, if he wants to, I guess."

Chichi zoomed in on Goten, making him gulp.

"Sure, Mom, as soon as we can get it arranged."

"Good, now that's settled, don't you have a dinner to get to?" Chichi shooed them away. "Don't worry, I'll finish packing for you. You can pick up your bags on your way home."

"Um, ok," the couple nodded and left before anything else could happen.

Goku just laughed and scratched the back of his head, "You're one of a kind, Chichi."

"I'll say," Bardock cleared his throat, "You know, she reminds me of your mother sometimes."

"Really?" Goku grinned.

Chichi ignored the men as she packed, and sighed with delight. Her youngest son was finally going to marry and he was going to marry one of the most richest women in the world. Life was good.

End Of Chapter Twenty-Five

AN: This is the last chapter but stay tuned for the epilogue, I should have it posted in the next couple of days. Along with a preview for the final sequel. You didn't think I was going to leave Sasoli all by her lonesome, did you? But for now, I am going to sleep. Yawn Goodnight. Michelle


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

The bar was smoky and as shady as its inhabitants, but that was expected. This was not the side of town good little girls wandered into without dire consequences. It was everything Sasoli had come to enjoy in her line of work. The males were self-proclaimed men who would love nothing more than to get into her pants willingly or by force and there was nothing better in the world than to take them down a dozen or so notches.

She threw back a shot of whiskey and surveyed her prey. Regretfully, the pickings were slim since she'd been there a couple nights before. Still, her target was finally in sight and she was ready to pounce.

Victor Dejuan was a rejected application who had nothing better to do than try to stick it to the company that didn't hire him. Vandalism could have been handled by the police but destruction of property and theft was beyond the line. She was called in personally to find and capture since he had managed to evade the police thus far, it had taken her a week.

Her lip curled in disgust as her prey literally drooled into some girls cleavage. _Great_, she rolled her eyes, _just what I need. Maybe I can just get Zarah to pound this guy for me..._

Homesickness hit her suddenly and unexpectedly. There was no way she would be able to get Zarah to handle this pervert for her, he was home with Pan, and she was an entire ocean away. Why had she even thought to ask Zarah? She handled creeps like this all the time. She was alone and she would have to handle this alone.

There was no reason for her to feel this way, she had just called her brother to get the latest news. Bra and Goten were engaged and living together while Trunks was on the verge of proposing. Everything was fine . . . so why did she feel this way . . . ?

"Yo, bar tender! Another drink for the lady!"

Sasoli snapped to attention as another whiskey appeared in front of her. She picked up the shot glass and scanned the bar for the generous buyer. She only smirked when she realized the buyer was her target. Not even bothering to drink she sashayed her way to him making sure to swing her hips enticingly.

"Hello handsome," she forced herself to purr, "How am I ever going to repay you?" She made a show of swallowing her whiskey.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," he leered at her, or more accurately her breasts.

A light lit up in her bracelet and Sasoli became immediately concerned. Zarah only activated her bracelet when there was an emergency or to have her check in.

"Today at Capsule Corp. a secretary has been murdered and , more startling news, the President Trunks Briefs is the chief suspect. He was arrested today when a material witness came forward with evidence of plans to do away with not only one but all the secretaries in the building."

"So doll," annoyance almost overshadowed Victor's lust, the key word was almost. "Are we going to hit the sheets are what?"

Sasoli leaned in to whisper into his ear seductively, "Only if we can make it quick."

"In such a hurry?" He all but jumped to his feet to escort her out of the bar.

"Yes," She didn't even bother to act like she was interested, "So where is your place?"

"It's on Palandale, the Emeraldes Apartment Complex number 75. Why?"

"I brought my own car, I'll meet you there," Sasoli waited until her 'date' left when she pulled out her cell phone. In a matter of five minutes, she had left an anonymous tip to the police, reported to her company, and to her brother. The message to her brother had been the shortest, "I'm on my way."

She was going home.

The End

AN: Thanks for sticking with me through this series. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of your support and reviews. The final sequel will be called "The Life of a Spy." So keep an eye out for the next installment! Michelle


End file.
